The Maelstrom's Revenge
by Sen Ningyu no Sasori
Summary: As a child Naruto was saved from a horde of angry villagers by a masked swordsman and swears revenge on Konoha. Will he gain his revenge or die trying? Super/dark Naruto. Pairing decided. Naru/Fem Haku
1. Prologue

The Maelstrom's Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would use that power to become supremely awesome ruler of the world…and I'd have a lifetime supply of Pocky…because Pocky's pure win.

-Prologue-

It was midnight in Konoha, a time where such a village would be asleep and ANBU would be patrolling the city. This was not the case as several small mobs of villagers were all running around the town, looking for the object of their hatred. Said object of hatred was crouching in a stall in the market. It was a small child, only 4 years old, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek, he was wearing an orange jumpsuit and his name was Uzumaki Naruto. He had gotten kicked out of the orphanage that morning and the villagers had jumped at the chance to eliminate the "Demon".

The child was crying, wondering what he had done to deserve this, what had he done to earn their hatred, to earn their beatings. He could remember nothing. Things had always been like this and he didn't know why.

"There he is!" Shouted a villager.

"Kill him, kill the demon!"

The child was suddenly surrounded by the murderous civilians as he thought "This shouldn't be happening. Why me?"

Even as he said these words, a thick mist rolled in. He couldn't see his hand in front of his face. He heard nothing for a few seconds and then he heard a series of thuds. The mist vanished and all around him were the bodies of the villagers. Some decapitated, some sliced in half, but all mutilated by a blade of some kind. The young boys eyes widened in shock before he knelt down and threw up. He looked up and saw a pair of shinobi sandals and a pair of dark blue pants. He looked further up and saw a shirtless torso with a fit musculature, looking further revealed arms clad in cow patterned arm warmers and a masked face. A sideways headband adorned his head, it had a series of four waving lines on it and he had a sword on his back that was almost as long as he was tall.

Naruto stood up in horror as he noticed the blood coating the giant blade on his back. He curled up and began begging for his life from the monster of a man.

The man spoke in a gruff and gravely voice. "Get off the ground you little blonde Gaki! I saved your ass and this is the thanks I get!"

The scared demon vessel looked up hesitantly.

"So, you aren't gonna kill me?"

"I wouldn't have saved you if I was little were those villager's trying to kill you anyway kid?"

"I don't know mister, it's always been like this. I've always been attacked like this and I don't know why."

Zabuza did his best to control his rage, but he knew he was gonna have to take a C-class mission for some mindless slaughter later.

"Kid, I'm taking you away from this hell-hole right now."

"I can't just leave! I have a few people who'll miss me!"

"Tell me something kid, are those few peoples feelings worth getting killed over?"

Naruto thought it over and realized that he was right, he loves those that have accepted him, but he knew he'd die if he didn't get out of here soon.

"Alright you're right. But where are we even going?"

"Kirigakure kid. We gotta get rid of that god awful orange jumpsuit too."

"Hey don't mess with orange mister! Or I'll kick your ass!"

He laughed. "You got guts kid, and the names Momochi Zabuza."

"Mine's Uzumaki Naruto."

"That's gotta change. From now on, you're name will be Momochi Naruto."


	2. Chapter 1

The Maelstrom's Revenge

Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey Sen Ningyu no Sasori here. I'm sure you're all wondering things along the lines of how Zabuza got to Konoha, well rest assured all will be explained. That goes for everything in this story. Please refrain from asking questions such as that until a few chapters are past because chances are they will be explained soon after. Also, any suggestions for pairings in this story are accepted, just submit your suggestion in a review, however there will be no Naru/Hina Naru/Saku or Naru/Sasu, simply because I hate Sakura, Hinata's a stalker, and there are waaaaaayyy too many Naru/Sasu. For the record, I actually enjoy Yaoi since I'm bi-sexual myself. Where was I? Oh yeah, if your pairing choice doesn't live in Kiri, please also send an idea of how they'll get to Kiri. And, most importantly, please review. The reviews I've gotten are the only reason I'm updating so quick, and full length reviews please none of that one-word bull shit. And with that, on with the story.

(Somewhere outside of Kiri, island in Water Country)

The two companions walked through the thick mist on the island Kiri resides on.

"Hey Zabusa-tousan."

"I already told you kid, I'm not your fucking Tousan!"

"Whatever you say Zabuza-tousan."

(Cue Zabuza-s eye twitch.)

"Anyway, aren't you a mist ninja?"

"Yeah kid. I'm surprised you recognized my headband."

"I've snuck into the Konoha Library a couple of times, the Hokage's library a few times too."

'This kid snuck into the Hokage's library? How'd he get past the ANBU? Just who is this kid?'

"Anyway, I was gonna ask what you were doing in Konoha in the first place, last I checked, Kiri and Konoha aren't in an alliance or anything."

"Honestly, I was sent to investigate reports that Konoha had a Jinchuriki in their village. It looks like I succeeded."

"What's a Jinchuriki?"

"A Jinchuriki is a vessel for one of the tailed beasts. A tailed beast is sealed inside of a Jinchuriki and is, more often than not, used as a weapon for their village."

"So who was the Jinchuriki?"

"Look kid, I'm not one to sugar coat or hide things just because they hurt. You're the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko, the Nine-tailed fox that attacked the village 4 years ago."

The masked swordsman looked down at the young child to see that he had his head bowed and he was shaking. To his great surprise, the child burst out laughing.

"Okay, you're starting to worry me, why the fuck are you laughing? This is serious shit."

His laughter soon ceased as he gave his explanation.

"I'm laughing because all this time I thought that they attacked me for no reason, when I've been the only thing keeping them alive all these years."

Zabuza smirked. "That's a good way to think of it kid. But rest assured, I'm gonna whip your demonized ass into shape. I promise you I'll give you the power you need to make it as a successful ninja in this world. And you will become as strong, if not stronger, than me after I'm through with you."

"Good, because I plan on getting revenge against those bastards. They'll wish they never messed with Momochi Naruto!"

"Hmph, he's got the Kirigakure attitude already."

"No mercy kid, I'll be right there to cut them down with you. Hey, there's Kiri now."

The mist cleared suddenly. Naruto looked up and saw the city of Kirigakure for the first time. A high wall surrounded Kiri, blocking most of the inside from view, but through the gate, they could see an village that could be mistaken for Konoha is the civilians and ninja were dressed differently. It seems the cow pattern camouflage is a real style in Kiri, considering almost every ninja he could see was wearing it on some part of their body.

They approached the gate and were instantly lead through with a bow and a couple mutters of "Zabuza-sama's".

"Zabuza-tousan?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Why is everyone calling you Zabuza-sama?"

"I'm a member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. I get the same amount of respect around here as the Dotetsu no Sannin get in Konoha. We have authority surpassed only by the Mizukage."

"That's so cool Tousan!"

"One more thing kid."

"What?"

He smacked him in the back of the head. "Stop calling me Otousan."

"Never!"

Even as this exchange was occurring, they arrived at the Mizukage tower.

"Now Naruto, we're about to meet the Mizukage. Treat her with as much respect as you treated your own Hokage. Because she'll melt you if you don't."

"Alright Tousan."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

They went up the stairs and were let into the Mizukage's office by her secretary.

As soon as they walked in the Mizukage looked up from her paper work. The Mizukage was a young woman of about 16, with ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark-blue band, with four bangs at the front. Two of her bangs were short, with one covering her right eye, and two were long, crossing each other on her chest, just below her chin. Her eyes were light green.

"Oh Zabuza-san, back so soon, did you accomplish your mission?"

"I did better than accomplish it. Mizukage-sama, meet the Kyuubi Jinchuriki Momochi Naruto, formerly Uzumaki Naruto." He motioned towards Naruto.

Her eyes widened as she realized the implications of this. Her composure was regained a moment later.

"Hello little Naruto-kun. My name is Terumi Mei. What do you want to do here in Kiri?"

"I'm gonna be a ninja! And I'm gonna make Zabuza-tousan proud of me."

Zabuza had a tick mark pulsing on his temple. "Gaki, what did I say about calling me that?"

"I know what you said, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna listen."

"Zabuza-san calm down. He obviously likes you, just roll with it, Kami knows you need something to get you to chill out, maybe this kid's it."

"Don't count on it Terumi-sama this kid seems like he's just as bloodthirsty as me, at least towards Konoha.

Naruto's eyes darkened at the mention of Konoha.

"Those bastards deserve no mercy for what they did to me. And I don't plan on giving them any. I will get my revenge, and they will regret what they've done to me. You can count on it."

"See what I mean, Mizukage-sama. Personally, I'm happy about it. I formally request to take him on as my apprentice."

"Momochi Zabuza taking on an apprentice? I never thought I'd see the day. Alright it's highly unusual for a member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist to take on an apprentice and would normally require a whole lot of paper work to get it approved, but I guess I owe you for killing Yagura. So, I'll push the paperwork through. Congratulations, Momochi Naruto you are now the apprentice of Momochi Zabuza."

Naruto jumped up in joy.

"Yeah! I'm gonna be a ninja!"

"Naruto, you're training will start immediately. Follow me to training ground 13."

At training ground 13:

"So Zabuza-otousan, what're you gonna teach me first! A new jutsu, a super cool power, what is it! What is it!"

Zabuza smacked him on the head and he was driven into the ground.

"Sit down and shut the fuck up you little Gaki. When we are training, I'm not your friend, or your Otousan. I am your teacher and you are my student. You will refer to me as Zabuza-sensei and you will give me the respect I deserve, or you will wish you'd never been born. Do I make myself clear?"

Naruto jumped out of the hole his face had made and stood at attention.

"Yes Zabuza-sensei."

"You will do 100 push-ups, 100 sit ups, 50 pull ups, and 100 squats. Then you will do five laps around the village. Understood."

"Yes Zabuza-sensei."

"Oh, and kid. Welcome to Hell."

AN: So there it is, chapter 2 of The Maelstrom's Revenge. Please review because it seriously does help me write.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Maelstrom's Revenge**

**A/N: So I was in a good mood cuz of the reviews and feed back I've gotten, so I decided to post another chapter today. Why? Cuz I love you guys! Hehe I so sounded like Shino on ecstasy just now. Hahahahaha. Okay, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Two figures face off on the surface of a small lake. I roaring waterfall flows into the lake, sending ripples across it and creating a deafening roar across the field of battle. **

**The first figure had long blonde hair done into a ponytail, blue eyes, and a black face mask with three crimson rip marks on each side. He was wearing a white trench coat with a nine-tailed fox curled around a Zanbatou on the back. He had black shinobi pants and black combat boots. His Zanbatou was poised in front of him, ready to strike.**

**The other figure was a tall, muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows he was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face he was wearing a Kirigakure headband sideways on his head. He was shirtless, but was wearing baggy, striped shinobi pants with cow pattern leg warmers, he had on matching arm warmers and standard shinobi sandals. His Zanbatou was also poised forward as if to strike.**

**The two stared each other down, testing each other's mettle in a battle of wills. The tension was palpable. Suddenly, the blonde one twitch and the battle began. The blonde swordsman started the assault by launching a diagonal slash towards the other figure, which was parried by the other fighter. The second swordsman countered with a sideways slash which the first figure ducked under. The figures both lunged and their swords clashed in a shower of sparks. They were deadlocked, both pushing forward, neither giving an inch. They suddenly jumped back and started making hand signs. They both finished at the same time and shouted in unison.**

"**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"**

**Both fighters summoned a huge stream of water which fired towards each other like a giant waterfall. The techniques clash and they were once again deadlock, each trying to pour more and more chakra into their respective techniques. After a few seconds of this deadlock, the dark haired mans attack started being pushed back. His eyes widened in disbelief as he tried desperately to pour more chakra into it, but it was in vain. With one final push, the blondes attack overcame his own and he was thrown back by the huge waterfall technique. He flew back and onto dry land. Before he even got up, he felt his opponents giant blade pressed against his throat and he knew that he was beaten.**

**The blonde looked down on him with a stoic expression. "I think I graduate, huh Sensei?"**

"**Hmph, yeah Naruto, you graduate."**

**Naruto Uzumaki remained stoic on the outside, but on the inside, he was happy he had finally beaten his sensei.**

"**Alright Gaki, don't get a swelled head on me here. Let's go and tell the Mizukage that I passed you."**

"**Yes sensei."**

**(At the Mizukage's office)**

**The Zanbatou wielding duo entered the Mizukage's office and bowed.**

**Mei Terumi finished signing the paper she had and then turned her attention to them. "How did the graduation exam go?"**

**Zabuza spoke up first. "It went better than expected Mizukage-sama. He managed to beat me in an all-out fight. He wasn't even using the Kyuubi's chakra. His Taijutsu is easily high Jonin level, his Ninjutsu is Kage level, his Genjutsu, while abysmal in comparison to his other abilities, is still mid-Chunin level. He's a prodigy. Simple as that. He could easily do your job given a year, maybe less."**

**Naruto retained his stoic face, but you could detect a slight blush about his features, if one had the eyes of a hawk.**

"**Well then, Momochi Naruto, I am proud to officially bestow upon you, your own Kirigakure Hitai-ate. Wear it with pride and serve your country well. I also give you the rank of Chunin, given your exceptional skills in battle. You are also welcome to take the upcoming Jonin exams taking place in a few weeks. Congratulations."**

**Naruto knelt forward and allowed Mei to tie the Hitai-ate around his forehead.**

"**Arigato gozaimasu, Mizukage-sama. I thank you and will wear this Hitai-ate with pride. I will serve my village and you to the best of my abilities."**

**Mei nodded at him and grabbed a nearby folder. "You're in luck Uzumaki, I have a mission ready for you right now. It's a C-rank mission. Nothing major for the moment. Just a little something to get you used to being out in the field and hopefully make your first kill. Once you get past that first kill, killing will get easier."**

**What the Mizukage didn't know was that he made his first kill years ago on a trip outside the village with Zabuza. He never mentioned it, even to Zabuza, because of the simple fact that he enjoyed it and he was pretty sure that he could get in trouble for that. Probation and counseling probably and that's the last thing he wanted..**

"**Hai, Mizukage-sama. I accept this mission and will perform it to the best of my ability. What are the mission specs?"**

"**You will be a merchant to Konohagakure in Hi no Kuni and make sure he gets to the Hokage unharmed. The most you should encounter is a few bandits, maybe a few low level missing nin if they're traveling with the bandits. Your client will be waiting for you at the gate, his name is Kono Kunitada. Dismissed."**

**They both left towards the gate by mist shunshin.**

**(At the gate)**

**They both appeared out of thin air and saw a rather thin man with an oily complexion and thin, wiry looking hair. He was shaking like a leaf and seemed very nervous.**

**They approached him from behind and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped nearly 6 feet in the air before landing and collapsing in a heap on the ground.**

"**I'm assuming you're Kono Kunitada?"**

**The man hurriedly leaped to his feet and dusted himself off. "Yep, that'd be me. I'm sorry about that, I've always been a bit paranoid about…well just about everything. But I always say 'The question isn't if you're paranoid, it's if you're paranoid enough' Anyway, we should get going. Let's be off then."**

**And so Naruto set off on his first mission ever. His nervousness about seeing old man Hokage settling in the pit of his stomach.**

**A/N: Aaaannd CUT! Hehe I've set up the poll for the pairing of this story so vote for the pairing you want and, of course, review! I write faster with reviews.**


	4. Chapter 3

The Maelstrom's Revenge

A/N: I'm not sure how many of you guys know this, but the pairing poll is now up on my profile. Please vote for who you want. I only have 3 votes so far. Also, is it weird that I have over 500 views and only 7 reviews? That doesn't seem right to me. So, for the love of Jashin, REVIEW!

The trip to Hi no Kuni was uneventful for a while, they got to the mainland without much trouble. However, things got interesting when they passed into Hi no Kuni itself. As they were crossing the border, a gang of bandits jumped out of the trees and started circling them.

"It's about time you idiots showed yourself." Zabuza growled in annoyance.

"We've been waiting for the last couple miles." Naruto said in a monotone.

"Hahaha you think you can beat us? Get ready to die Mist freaks!"

It was over before it started, Zabuza was about to pull out his Zanbatou when he saw Naruto dash forward as fast as his eye could follow. He appeared to simply sprint right through them with his Zanbatou drawn. When he emerged out the other side, he sheathed his Zanbatou on his back. He started walking away as the bandits fell with blood spouting out of them. They all let out a death gurgle as they drowned in their own blood.

"Let's go." He droned.

"Man, you didn't save any fun for me Gaki."

"They weren't worth any of our time, and so I disposed of them in the quickest way I could."

"Just let me get a few kills next time. I haven't gotten a kill since that mission in Rai no Kuni."

"Very well sensei. I'll let you handle the next squad of bandits."

"Good. You know I worry sometimes."

"What reason is there to worry sensei? You've done well training me and I'm easily a upper A-class ninja. There is little way for me to come to physical harm unless se encounter an S-class missing nin."

"I mean about your mental state kid. You don't seem to have any emotion at all."

"That's my way of dealing with the lifestyle. Every strong ninja has their quirks."

"I still get worried kid, I know I don't say it, but you're like a son to me."

Naruto allowed himself a smirk. "Thank you sensei, that means a lot to me."

"Just don't tell anyone or I'll kick your ass. I got a reputation to uphold."

"Hn, you can try sensei, but we both remember how our last spar ended."

"Yeah, yeah, you just got lucky kid. There's no way I could lose to a little Gaki like you."

"Whatever you say sensei. You and I both know who is the stronger of the two of us."

The two remained silent for the duration of the trip to Konohagakure. They brought the client to the Hokage and as they walked in, the Hokage's eyes widened as they fell on Naruto.

Zabuza spoke up for the group. Ninja's from Kirigakure with merchant, Kono Kunitada."

"Thank you Zabuza-san. It is a surprise to see a ninja of your caliber doing a lower ranked mission like this. May I ask why?"

"You may. I am with my young apprentice on this one. This is first mission since I started training him 6 years ago."

"Hmm, very interesting. May I ask your name young apprentice of Zabuza?"

"Momochi Naruto."

The Hokage seemed surprised with the name. "Zabuza-san, Kunitada-san please let me speak to the young man alone."

The two saw no problem with that and so they left. The Hokage did a couple hand seals to activate a privacy seal.

"Alright Naruto, what are you doing in Kiri?"

"I don't know what you mean Hokage-sama. Kiri is my home."

"Let's not play this game Naruto. Zabuza said he started training you 6 years ago, you disappeared from Konoha 6 years ago. I'm not Hokage for my good looks you know."

Naruto smirked "You always could see right through me Jiji. What are you going to do about this?"

"I only have one question before I decide Naruto. Are you happy?"

Naruto took a few seconds to contemplate the question before answering. "Yes I am. I'm happier there than I ever was here. In Kiri, people don't care what inside of me. I have become an upper A-class ninja and I plan to become S-class, if not higher. I might take up my old dream and become a Kage."

"Then we never met. I don't know you're in Kiri, no one will try to retrieve you. Just be happy and for the love of god find a girl and give me great grandchildren. You've always been like a grandson to me and so I'm on your side in this. You're dismissed."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

He turned to leave. "Oh and Naruto."

Naruto stopped on his way to the door.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I could have been there for you more."

Naruto paused before speaking. "It's okay Hokage-sama I have forgiven you, however, I will not forgive this village. I will have revenge, and you are the only thing stopping me from doing so. As soon as you pass on, this village will pay."

"I honestly can't blame you Naruto. Alright, you are dismissed."

Naruto disappeared in a swirl of mist.

(Just outside of Kiri)

The trip back to Kiri was largely uneventful, until they were about a mile outside of the city walls. They heard a scream out in the forest to their right. They sprang into action and ran into thee forest. They came upon a small cottage in the forest. They burst into the small house and came upon a shocking sight. There were three figures on the floor. One woman was sprawled out on the floor with a knife in her gut. A man laying face down in a pool of blood with what appeared to be senbon needles littering his entire body. There was a small crying child in between the two of them. They picked up the child and carried her towards the village. They had to report this to the Mizukage.


	5. Chapter 4

The Maelstrom's Revenge

A/N: Well the poll for the pairing is done and over with and Fem Haku won. I certainly hope that those of you who voted for a different pairing won't stop reading because of it. For those of you who are not aware, I'm having a contest. View the details on my profile and you have a chance to win one out of 5 one shots written by me. Your choice on the one shot pairing too. Anyway, on with the story!

Zabuza and Naruto ran at top speed towards Kirigakure with the child on Zabuza's back. The scene they walked in on was nothing short of gruesome. They had to get this child to safety. There is bound to be mental trauma from an experience such as this.

"Naruto, you're the faster one, go ahead and alert the Mizukage of our coming. Tell her we need trauma counselers immediately.

"Yes Sensei." He said as he blurred forward in a burst of speed towards Kirigakure.

(Later, in the mental health ward at the hospital)

The two Kiri nin walked into the child's room. She was asleep. A few seconds later, Naruto's eyes widened in recognition.

"Hey, I know this girl. She used to go to the ninja academy. I've bumped into her outside the academy all the time on my way back home from training. She's always been pretty friendly and it's been said she's a very skilled student. I wonder what the hell happened for her parents to be killed like that?"

"Well, there is something strange about the crime scene. Ne Naruto?"

"The senbon right? Who killed the father? I mean, the man was a fucking porcupine. Even if she is that skilled, she couldn't have done something like that, could she?"

"Well, I guess we're gonna find out after she wakes up. Be patient kid."

(20 minutes later)

Haku's eyes fluttered open as she tried to regain her bearings. She wondered where she was and how she got here. A couple seconds passed until a gruff voice sounded out. "Hey kid, get up. We got a couple questions for you."

It all came back to her in a flash and she remembered what she did to her father. She jumped up but, to her own surprise, she felt strangely impassive about her fathers death. There were no tears, there was no remorse, only satisfaction. She was scared, she looked up and saw the face of one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza. Her eyes widened as she took in his overall demeanor. He resonated a sense of authority and power.

"What questions do you have for me Zabuza-sama?"

Her reaction surprised him as he expected her to be bawling on the floor right about now. But he regained his composure quickly and instead focused on the matter at hand.

"What happened at your family's cottage in the woods. Who killed your parents?"

"It appears I'll have to tell you everything. Very well. For over 5 years now I have been training in the way of the shinobe, honing my skills and training to be the best ninja I could be. Earlier this year, I was training and during the course of my training I discovered I could somehow combine the elements of water and wind to form, ice. When I showed this unique power to my mother, she slapped me and told me to never even speak of it again. I heeded her words, but continued to train with my newfound abilities. Earlier today, my father walked in in the middle of my more advanced ice jutsu. He seemed scared before his eyes changed to reflect a look of hatred towards me. He left and I walked back towards my house in order to ask him about what he seemed to hate me for. He tried to attack me as I got into the house. I could not bring myself to hurt my own father, and so I was able to do nothing as he stabbed my mother as she blocked me with her body. Immedietely afterwards, I unleashed my most powerful ice jutsu and ended his life. You two walked in moments later."

"Well it seems you've been through a lot miss…"

"My name is Haku, Zabuza-sama."

"Well Haku, it looks like you've been through a lot in these past few hours. Why, may I ask, aren't you a nervous wreck right now?"

"I honestly don't know that myself Zabuza-sama. I feel no pain or remorse in their passing. I only feel a feeling of satisfaction in the case of my father's death."

Naruto's eyes seemed to portray a feeling of understanding towards the girl. He too has felt the satisfaction, if not joy of taking onother's life. He may not telegraph it, but the main reason that he wanted to graduate so badly was so he could get higher ranked missions and find such joy again.

"Well, I assume you'll need a place to stay Haku-chan?" Naruto surprised everyone with his forward and slightly out of character comment.

"You're more than welcome to stay with me, I can take the couch." He continued.

Haku thought about it and realized she didn't have anywhere else to go and so she gave her answer.

"That sounds delightful…um…what's your name?"

Zabuza face vaults as he realized she agreed to live with a stranger.

"Oh how rude of me, the name's Momochi Naruto. Let me take you to your new home, Haku-chan."

On his way out, Zabuza couldn't help but tease. "So, it Haku-_chan_ huh?"

Naruto simply bonked him on the head and kept walking.

A/N: Not much to say, read and review.


	6. Chapter 5

The Maelstrom's Revenge

A/N: I have a poll up for the story I'm gonna write after this one is over with. The top two choices will both be incorporated into a single story so please vote for the two you want in a story. Thank you very much for your support so far and please read and review. I now accept anonymous reviews. Flames will be displayed and torn apart bit by bit in the ending authors note. And will be used to make tasty barbeque, which I will share with the Ino-Shika-Cho trio…oh and the ghost of Asuma. Now, on with the story.

The two youths traveled to Naruto's apartment. The traveled in relative silence for a time, until Naruto finally thought to ask Haku a question he had been meaning to ask when he heard her account of what happened.

"Haku-chan, about your parents-"

"Don't feel pity or sorrow for my loss Naruto. My father deserved death and-"

"No, it's nothing like that. I was wondering if you enjoyed it?"

"Enjoyed what exactly Naruto?"

His eyes darkened and his voice deepened with his next words.

"Did you enjoy killing that poor excuse for a man? Did you enjoy taking his life and whatching him suffer?"

Haku thought about it for a few seconds before replying.

"Yes I did." She said simply.

Naruto inwardly laughed darkly. 'It appears I have someone with the same bloodlust that fills me when I take a life. This one is interesting, she appears to have a purely logical mind and she actually enjoys taking lives."

"Hmmm, I think we'll get along just fine Haku-chan."

"I'm glad to hear that Naruto,"

"Please, call me Naruto-kun. I've already made my intention of being familiar with you clear. I think we can skip the formalities that society uses to confine us."

Haku blushed. She'd never really made friends with a boy before and she wasn't sure how to react to such a situation. So she simply agreed.

"Very well, Naruto-kun."

They soon arrived at Naruto's apartment. He made some hand seals to deactivate the security jutsu and then opened the door. Both youths walked inside. Haku was not surprised at his state of living. His entire apartment was very sparse, with only the bare esentials it seemed. The only thing that gave the place any life at all was the picture on a shelf of Naruto and Zabuza, both of them had Zanbatou's on their backs and were giving a peace sign to the camera.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised with the few decorations with what I've experienced of you. This apartment fit's you perfectly Naruto-kun."

"I'm not sure wether to take that as a compliment or not so I'll just assume it was a compliment and move on. I'll take the couch, you can have my bed."

"I couldn't do that Naruto-kun, I wouldn't want to impose too much on you."

"It's quite all right, I prefer the couch anyway, I barely used my bed because I was usually so exhausted by training as a child and usually just collapsed on the couch. I don't mind at all."

"But Naruto-kun-"

In a blur of white, he was suddenly behind her. He knelt down to whisper in her ear.

"Don't argue Haku-chan, I'm not a generous person by nature. Take my kindnesses when you can for they are usually few and far in-between." He seemed to be saying this…almost seductively. She was unsure, she only knew that it set her skin on fire. She shivered almost unnoticeably and hoped he didn't notice. But, judging by the smirk on his face as he walked away, he knew, and he was pleased.

"Pervert." She muttured.

"I'm not a pervert, I just have a healthy interest in the female form. Yours in particular, it seems. It's strange, I've never met a girl quite like you, you're smart, calculating, and serious about becoming a shinobi. These are features that you don't find very often in women. You are….intriguing."

Haku blushed at his forwardness and she wondered just what he was trying to do and what the purpose behind his hospitality really is.

"If you think my purpose for letting you stay here is impure, you're wrong."

Haku's eyes widened at the ease that he read her.

He continued "I simply felt a connection with you when you said you felt no remorse for killing your father. We are a very rare kind of person Haku-chan. The kind that are born shinobi, born killers. The kind of person that most of the world looks down on for lacking morals. You and I, are the same. Maybe there's a reason we found you, or maybe it was just a coincidence, but either way, I don't plan on letting such an interesting and beautiful creature such as you out of my sight."

Haku sat there, shocked at all he had just said, she first had the urge to feel offended, until she realized he was right, she had enjoyed killing him, it gave her a rush unlike any she had ever felt before. The sight of his life blood spilling out onto their wooden floor sent a pleasurable shiver up her spine and the more she thought about it, the more right the feeling felt. She wanted that rush, the adrenaline she received from the simple act of killing, ending another human's existence in this world.

"Naruto-kun," She all but whispered, "You're right, I enjoyed every second of ending his pitiful life. I want that feeling again. I want to kill again, Naruto-kun."

"Then grow as strong as you can Haku-chan, you'll have to be strong if you want to kill and prevent being killed and with the target I eventually plan on destroying, you'll need all the strength you can if you want to kill alongside me."

"…"

"Haku-chan?"

She slowly walked towards him. When she was right in front of him, she looked up at his face. She slowly brought her head up towards his and pushed her lips up against his.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized she just took his first kiss, but seconds later, he realized he didn't care and returned her kiss. They began to get more into the kiss and he licked her lower lip, begging for entrance which she eagerly granted. Even as they began deepening the kiss and contemplated how far they were going to take this, the pulled apart.

The two of them looked into the others eyes and blushed. They simply embraced each other as they both thought that this arrangment could end up being very enjoyable.

A/N: Haha you thought I was gonna have a lemon so soon? Not this time little ones. Look, I know I'm moving very fast with their relationship so far, but Naruto is very mature for his age and I honestly couldn't think of a way to end their deep conversation differently. So sorry if their OOC. So yeah Read and Review. Vote on my newest poll and thank you for your support.

JA NE


	7. Chapter 6

The Maelstrom's Revenge

A/N: Man, I get the loveliest reviews. I kinda wish that I'd get a flame, just so I could tear it down in public. Haha. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Haku and Naruto were in the Mizukage's office. They were here to discuss Haku's status in the village, seeing as she was taken out of the ninja academy, she wasn't officially a ninja, and se they had to decide what her official skill level was.

"Mizukage-sama, how are we going to test her skill level, she has been training on her own for some time and I doubt she is as low as a Genin after such training, and that's not even taking her bloodline into account."

Mei thought for a second and then an idea struck her.

"You will test her Naruto." He made no movement to suggest he was surprised.

"Very well Mizukage-sama. A friendly spar perhaps?"

"That sounds very good Naruto. Let me know the results after you have successfully gauged her skill level."

"Very well Mizukage-sama." He said as he bowed and left the room, Haku in tow.

(At the training grounds, 5 minutes later)

Naruto stood across from Haku, in a relaxed stance, as if he was about to look at clouds rather than he was about to judge the skill of his new colleague and apparent girlfriend.

Haku was in a fighting stance, her right hand was extended in front of her, with her hand at a 90° angle, palm face towards Naruto. Her other hand was pulled in close to her body, balled into a fist.

The both of them were staring each other down, both looked indifferently at each other. Suddenly, Haku lunged forward and struck out with a senbon needle that seemed to materialize in her right hand. She attempted to strike his heart but, when she thought she had him, he whispered "Kai." and disappeared. He was behind her holding a Kunai to her jugular before she could really react.

"Is this all you have Haku-chan?" He whispered to her.

"Not quite Naruto-kun." She whispered back as she dissolved into water.

His eyes widened slightly. 'Mizu-bunshin? When did she-"

Even as he thought that, a hundred senbon materialized from the mist around him.

"**Sensatsu Suisho!**" Haku shouted.

The needles all flew down at Naruto at once. It appeared that he was dead, he was absolutely littered with needles he fell to the ground, dead as Haku looked on in shock. She fell to her knees and crawled over to her boyfriends corpse. She cried over it. She suddenly felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck and knew no more.

Naruto picked up Haku's unconscious body after he concluded that the Genjutsu had run it's course. It's a very good thing he kept a trump card up his sleeve, not even Zabuza-sensei knew about this particular ability.

-Oniton: Flashback no Jutsu-

An 8 year old Naruto was meditating. He was trying to contact the bastard fox that lived in his stomach. His breathing relaxed and he suddenly found himself in a familiar forest. He had contacted the fox a number of times and him and the fox had actually become good friends. The fox loved Naruto's bloodlust and Naruto returned the sentiment. As a sign of their new friendship, Naruto had willed his mindscape into a more enjoyable setting. Good ol' Kyuubi could roam and chase the native giant rabbits here.

He approached the forest that served as the fox's cage and entered, Kyuubi can't exit the forest so he'll go in. He spotted Kyuubi after a few minutes and waited for him to finish chasing a rabbit before speaking. The chase ended when the rabbit dashed down his hole. The Kyuubi turned to Naruto and nodded to him signaling him to speak.

"Kyu-chan, I have grown very strong, stronger than I once thought possible. However, I cannot seem to get the hang of Genjutsu, I simply don't have the control to do it. Is there any way you can help me?"

Kyuubi laughed as he responded. "You came to the right fox kit. Kitsune are famous for their illusions, and while I can't help your control, I can give you a gift of the Kitsune. I can give you the eyes of a Kitsune. With these eyes, you can see through any Genjutsu and even bend illusions to your will. And that's not even the best part, with these eyes, you can cast Genjutsu by simply making eye contact with the target."

"Thank you Kyu-chan. I will use this gift well."

"That's great kit, now I've got a date with a giant rabbit, so ja ne."

Naruto awoke with his eyes burning and the next time he looked in the mirror, he was shocked when he saw his eyes.

-Tenshiton Flashback no Jutsu Kai-

He trained hard since then and used colored contact lenses to hide his new features, but he knew he'd have to reveal it soon, the Mizukage needs to know his true skill level if he was gonna be going on missions. He sighed and shunshined to the Mizukage Tower.

(At the Mizukage Tower)

Naruto appeared in the Mizukage's office and laid Haku on the couch in the office. He then stood at attention in front of the Mizukage.

"Momochi Naruto, here to report on Haku's skills Mizukage-sama."

"Very well, report Naruto."

He shifted to an at ease position.

"I judge Haku to be high Chunin, if not low Jonin level. Her Taijutsu incorporated senbon needles into her fighting style in order to strike a killing blow quickly, her Ninjutsu includes at least one original Hyoton jutsu, however, her Genjutsu skills are not quite up to par with a Jonin. I was able to defeat her using a Genjutsu of my own creation."

"How is that so Naruto? Zabuza-san told me your Genjutsu abilities were Chunin level, you shouldn't be able to create your own at that level."

"Hehe, about that…"

He turned around and took his contact lenses out, when he turned around he kept his eyes closed for a second before opening them. The Mizukage gasped as she saw his eyes. His eyes were a deep red, the exact color of blood, and the pupil was nothing more than a slit.

"Naruto, I give you 5 minutes to explain this to me."

Naruto inwardly sighed, this was gonna be a long discussion.


	8. Chapter 7

The Maelstrom's Revenge

A/N: Well, it was just last night that I updated this story last, I'm personally surprised by the rate of my updates. I didn't think I'd go nearly this fast. Kawaii-chan and Usagi-kun are just bursting with ideas, but I refuse to be divided between two fics. I will not dare subject myself to that!XD Anyway, here's the next chapter of The Maelstrom's Revenge!

(In the Mizukage's office)

"And that's how I got these eyes Mizukage-sama." Naruto finished his explanation.

The Mizukage looked at him, wide-eyed, as she realized he seems to have tamed the Kyuubi no Youko. Such a thing was unheard of, some would say it was impossible.

"Naruto, are you saying that you gave tamed the Kyuubi?"

"Not at all Mizukage-sama, we have both simply reached a mutually beneficial agreement. I get the Kitsunegan, as I have dubbed it, and in return, I use the Kitsunegan to keep myself alive. It benefits her because if I die, she dies with me."

"Kitsunegan? Is it some kind of Kekkai Genkai?"

"Yes Mizukage-sama, when I have children, they will have these eyes too."

"Very well I'm satisfied with your story Naruto."

Haku stirred and groaned as she woke up.

"Oh, Haku. Just in time. I've just gotten Naruto's report and I promote you to Chunin. In addition, since you both seem to get along pretty will, I assign you to work with Naruto. Every mission each of you get, will be done together. Zabuza will join you on many missions as well. However, you will be the only constant in each other's lives. You are dismissed."

"Yes Mizukage-sama." They droned in unison before they shunshined out of the office.

(In Naruto's apartment)

They had barely appeared inside the kitchen of his apartment when Naruto received a punch to the jaw. He looked up from the ground and saw Haku's indifferent face looking down at him.

"May I ask why you punched me in the face?"

"That was for making me think I killed you. You are the one person in this world I would cry over and you used that as an advantage. While it was a good strategy, I'm still mad at you."

"I suppose I should apologize. I was moderately surprised to find myself surrounded in icy senbon needles and I reacted out of reflex. I assure you it won't happen again."

It was about now that Haku noticed his eyes. Her eyes widened and she let our a barely audible gasp at his appearance.

Naruto chuckled lightly. "I see you've noticed my Kitsunegan. It's a new feature I have recently been given by a mutual friend of mine. You may have heard of this friend. She is the Kyuubi no Youko and she is sealed inside of my stomach. I figure since we are going to be doing everything together from now on, and the development of a relationship is possible, I should tell you this, lest you get mad at me for keeping it from you later down the road."

Haku simply took in this information in silence. She wasn't scared, she knew that he's never directly accessed the fox's power except for using the Kitsunegan. She simply accepted it as she knew that he was still the same Naruto.

Outwardly, Haku simply nodded and stated her conclusion. Towards which, Naruto nodded.

He opened his eyes and suddenly moved forward and took her lips in his. The mere action sending electric shocks up and down her spine as she lightly moaned into the kiss. He deepened the kiss, and she returned it with equal fervor while she laced her arms behind his head. She wondered what brought this sudden passion on, but she was too far gone to care. She lowered her hands from the back of his head to the hem of his shirt. He disconnected from her, and she quickly pulled it off of him, revealing toned abs and a hard, muscular chest. Their kiss continued as they fell farther and farther into passion. He lightly tugged on the obi of her battle kimono, she immediately understood and stepped back to let him untie it. He did so and her kimono dropped to reveal a dark blue lingerie bra and a matching thong. It's almost like she knew this was going to happen and dressed accordingly. He could barely resist his own urge to lay her down and ravish her right now. She got down on her knees and slowly pulled his pants down to his ankles. He carefully stepped out of them and she started massaging the hard organ in between his legs through his boxers. She gasped when she realized how big it had grown. It was at least 8 inches long and about 2 inches thick. She couldn't fit that, could she? Well she was going to try.

She lightly pulled down his boxers and softly and gently licked the head of the massive organ. Naruto shuddered under her ministrations and lightly groaned her name. After a few minutes of simple licking, she decided that she had teased him enough and placed the tip at the entrance to her mouth. She slowly began engulfing his member into the hot, tight depths of her mouth as he writhed in pure bliss, his legendary composure shattering with the pleasure. She eventually got to the point where his cock hit the back of her throat. To her disappointment, there was still about 3 inches outside of he mouth. With determination in her eyes, she continued to engulf him and took him down her throat. She suppressed her gag reflex and continued on. Naruto himself couldn't believe this was happening. She was actually forcing him down her throat. She finally relaxed as her nose touch his pubic hair, which astonishingly felt like fur. She gave herself no time to ponder this as she began bobbing her head up and down, always keeping a few inches in her mouth. Naruto continued to writhe in pure ecstasy as he neared the edge. He let out a warning.

"Haku-chan! I'm gonna cum!"

She made no movements to pull him out and instead she forced him as far down his throat as he could go as he came. She worked to swallow every bit that shot down her throat , after he had shot his entire, massive load down her throat, she pulled his cock out of her mouth. A trail of saliva connecting her mouth to his member, which she quickly wiped away. Naruto was looking at her with even more desire in his eyes as she looked at him, a slight smile on her face. He was suddenly behind her as he bent her over the kitchen counter and pulled her thong down to reveal her pink, inviting nether lips. He bent down and merely breathed on it, he could feel the shiver that went up Haku's spine as he did this and smirked.

He continued his task and lightly licked the outer lips, causing Haku to cry out in pleasure. Naruto delved a little deeper, each lick soliciting a yelp from Haku. He kept up a teasingly slow pace until he felt added a finger into the equation and Haku screamed in ecstasy as her orgasm overtook her. She would have collapsed if it wasn't for the kitchen counter holding her up. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, kissing her the entire way. She rather enjoyed the taste of herself she got from that kiss.

He laid her on the bad, and bent over her. He positioned himself at her entrance and looked to her for permission. She nodded to him and bit her lip in preparation. She knew this was going to hurt.

He slowly entered her and she bit down on her lip to keep from crying out. As he got to her hymen, he looked to her for final confirmation. She nodded. He took off her bra and latched onto her nipple as he pushed forward, officially deflowering her. Him latching onto her nipple helped, but not enough. She bit down on her lip and the taste of iron filled her mouth. She had bitten through her lip. She reached up and healed it with a bit of healing chakra. Naruto didn't move for a while, giving her time to adjust. She lightly moved around and a shot of pleasure rushed through her and she lightly moaned. She looked to him and nodded, signaling him to move.

He started out slowly, lightly sawing in and out of her moist cavern. As she began to moan louder, he began to pick up the pace. Going faster and faster as the frequency of her moans grew, and harder and harder as their volume grew. Eventually she was moaning continuously as he pounded into her with almost blurry speed. They both began nearing the edge as they were in the middle of the best feeling of their life.

"Haku-chan, I'm gonna cum."

"Oh, keep going Naruto-kun. I'm almost there, cum deep inside me."

With these last few words, he exploded inside of her, his cum plastering her inside as they he moaned in pure and utter bliss. The feeling of his cum inside of her caused her to go through an orgasm of her own and her inner walls convulsed in order to milk every drop of his cum from him.

After the initial orgasms, they both collapsed. Naruto rolled off of her and they simply lay in each other's arms, him still inside her. Naruto slightly opened his eyes and looked into hers.

"Haku-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Thanks for accepting me."

"Hehe, it was my pleasure, so to speak."

"Yeah, we should do that more often." He said as he fell asleep.

Haku thought of that for a second and smirked. She certainly wouldn't mind.

A/N: I honestly didn't plan n putting a lemon in this chapter, but it just seemed to roll off my fingers before I could re-think it. Anyway, let me know what you think. I'll probably do more lemons if I get a lot of positive reviews.


	9. Chapter 8

The Maelstrom's Revenge

A/N: Well, I meant to update last night, but my Aunt logged off the computer and fell asleep and, I don't know the password. Gomen Nasai. But as an apology, I will be doing a double update today. Enjoy.

A knock on the door sounded. The two figures in the bed stirred lightly. Neither one wanting to get up and get it. After another knock resonated through the apartment, it was decided that Naruto would go get it. He was tired as he looked at the clock and saw it read 6:00 a.m.

"God dammit." He mumbled grumpily.

He got up and answered the door. He shivered as he noticed it was very cold. There was the Mizukage's personal messenger, Misumi was her name, he recalled she was about 5' 5", with shoulder length green hair, cut in a bob. She had violet eyes and a kind face. She was looking down and blushing. He looked down and noticed he was naked. He made no outward reaction to indicate embarrassment, she was just staring at it, a huge blush on her face as she thought of Jashin knows what (Yes, Naruto is dabbling in Jashinism).

"Are you planning on just standing there fantasizing or did you come here for something." He inquired, sounding bored.

She quickly looked up and filed that information for later.

"Oh yeah. The Mizukage wants to see you and Haku-chan immediately. She says to pack for a week-long mission."

"Very well, me and Haku-chan will-"

"Who's at the door Naru-kun?" Haku stated as she walked up behind him in a robe.

He turned to her and told her the news, to which she nodded.

The secretary looked flabbergasted. She looked between the two, seemingly surprised at their relationship, however she was really wondering how Haku could fit him. She's a very petite individual after all.

Naruto turned back to the secretary and caught her staring again. He simply rolled his eyes inwardly and moved to close the door and thank her, but the secretary held the door open. She quickly wrote down something on a piece of paper she seemingly pulled out of nowhere and wrote down something. She handed it to them and quietly said "If you ever need a third member, now you know where to find me." She blushed and ran off. Even Naruto was blushing now, a light blush, but a blush nonetheless. He was amazed that that just happened. She just offered to be in a threesome (there will be a poll regarding this). He pushed the matter from his mind and they packed up for a mission.

They appeared in the Mizukage's office via Shunshin, they didn't want things with her secretary to be awkward after all, unfortunately, the Mizukage and her secretary were already there and deep in conversation. Once they noticed their presence, they turned, and the Mizukage's eyes immediately went down to Naruto's….midsection and she blushed. She regained her composure a moment later however and started speaking.

"I have a mission for you two. It's a B-rank mission. You must escort a successful merchant to Wave Country. He is going there to take advantage of the villages desperate need of supplies and sell his goods at a raised price, while still selling it to them cheap. If you have a problem with his reasoning, you may decline this mission and I can get another team."

"I have no problem with it Mizukage-sama. It's a legitimate business strategy."

"I have no problem either Mizukage-sama."

"Very well, the two of you leave tomorrow morning. Get some rest. Dismissed."

The two lovers bowed and Shunshined out of the office.

They were walking down the street now. Naruto turned to Haku and spoke.

"Are you hungry Haku-chan?"

She thought momentarily. "Yeah, I am kind of hungry. We haven't had anything to eat yet."

"How about we go home and I make you some breakfast?"

Haku smiled and said "That sounds great Naru-kun." She leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. They disappeared to their house with a Shunshin.

Naruto was not a master chef. But he could still cook pretty well when the situation called for it. His favorite food, ironically was a food that you don't cook. He absolutely loved sushi. He would have it whenever he could. But that wasn't what was on the menu at this point. Despite his love for sushi, he didn't know how to make sushi. It made him wonder if he'd be happier if he loved an easily made food…like maybe ramen.

In any case, sushi was not a breakfast item so now we come to the scene after breakfast was done. He decided to go with a standard western breakfast. Bacon, eggs, sausage, and hash browns. They ate in relative silence. Simply enjoying each others company. Both thought it strange that it was such a comfortable silence after their activities the night before, but neither of them was complaining. They simply sat there and finished their breakfast while both of them contemplated what a good thing this relationship of theirs was.

A/N: Yeah, I decided to make a reference to his canon ramen addiction and I'm not sure what I'm going to do with the Jashinist thing.


	10. Chapter 9

The Maelstrom's Revenge

A/N: Alright here's the ninth chapter of The Maelstrom's Revenge. I've yet to decide on a course of action when it comes to the whole Naruto being a Jashinist thing. But rest assured, he will not use any Jashinist powers in battle in any case. He's already Kage level, and I want to be able to demonstrate all his powers. Now, on with the chapter.

Naruto and Haku were waiting at the gate for their client to get there. He was already late. They were simply standing there, impassive looks on both of their faces as they waited. Eventually, an ordinary looking man walked up to them.

"Are you me ninja escort to Nami no Kuni?"

They turned to him and simply nodded. The man shivered. These guys are creepy. True ninja.

"Alright then, let's get going."

And with that, they set off. This was looking to be an easy mission. They were able to make the entire trip between countries by boat so there was going to be little opportunity for any ninja or bandits to come for them. It was just as they were thinking this that a Suiton jutsu hit the boat. It looked as though a hundred sharks made of water were attacking the boat. They were eating the boat bit by bit as they attacked, causing the boat to begin to sink.

The two ninja put the client and some of the other passengers into the life boat and then jumped onto the water. What they saw there would stop any normal ninja's heart, cold. Standing in front of them was Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. Both of them were clothed with the same cloak. Black with red clouds.

"Oh, this is interesting Itachi-san. The little fox has a Zanbatou. Can I get this one? I want to see if his skill are worth mentioning."

"Very well Kisame-san, just don't kill him. Leader-sama will kill you if you do."

Kisame frowned, but nodded in agreement.

Naruto had studied and memorized the Bingo Book when he became a ninja. He knew the abilities of these two and knew that Haku wouldn't stand a chance.

"Itachi-san." He called.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"How about you and my partner stay out of this. Swordsman's honor, you understand."

Itachi smirked but nodded. "Very well Naruto-kun. I will stay out of it if your partner stays out of it. Have a good match."

Itachi then disappeared in a blur and appeared on the sidelines. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized that Haku had gotten there faster than he had. "Your speed is impressive for someone your age Haku-chan. Ever think of going nuke-nin.?"

"I probably would have if it wasn't for Naruto-kun. He saved me from the loneliness that would have consumed me. He is one of my precious people, and I would happily die for him if need be."

Itachi smirked as he realized that this ones motivations are not so different from his own.

On the battlefield, the two swordsman were facing off. Naruto with his standard Kirigakure Zanbatou, and Kisame with his legendary Samehada. They began circling each other, slowly closing the circle. After a few seconds of this, they lunged. Kisame coming in with an under hand swing while Naruto came in with an overhand swing. The two blades clashed and sparks flew from Naruto's Zanbatou. The bandages wrapped around Samehada ripped apart and the true form underneath the bandages was revealed. There were the infamous shark-skin blades of the Samehada poking through the bandages. Samehada started sucking the chakra from Naruto as they were locked together in a stalemate. Naruto felt the drain and immediately jumped back as he began to make hand signs. He finished the hand seals.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu."

He began another set of hand seals.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu."

Kisame held the Samehada aloft and waited behind it. The dragon of water hit the giant sword and was absorbed into it. He pulled the sword up and lunged once again. He caught Naruto off guard and shaved some of his side off with the Samehada. Naruto dissolved into water. Kisame turned left and right, trying to find the boy, only to feel the sharp sting of a slice across his back. He turned and saw nothing, he began to panic, he should be able to see just fine in this mist, he's from Kirigakure. There's something weird about this mist. He realized it in a flash. Genjutsu, he couldn't hear anything. He should be able to hear the water moving under him. This was a sure sign of a Genjutsu in action. He put his hands into the ram seal and yelled "Kai!" His vision cleared just as Naruto's Zanbatou cleaved his head from his shoulders.

Naruto caught Kisame's severed head by his hair just as it fell. He could get quite a bounty for that back home. He quickly sealed it into a scroll and ran towards the fallen Samehada. He wasn't gonna let such a treasure get away. He grabbed it just as it began to sink. He dropped his Zanbatou into the water in order to heft the mighty blade in both hands and hold it aloft. He turned towards Itachi, who simply shrugged, apparently unaffected by his partner's demise.

"I know when to run. I am outmatched in this battle. Even if I could beat you, I couldn't get away with you without a partner to distract your friend over there. We will meet again Naruto-kun, and I look forward to facing such a strong opponent in battle. Ja ne, Naruto-kun."

He disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The two then used a couple of hand seals and created a current to take the boat full of people to the shore. When the reached the shore, Naruto nodded towards Haku and Haku took the client a safe distance away. Naruto held up the rest of them with the excuse that he had to explain the secrecy protocol to them. Haku explained as much to the client.

As soon as they were long gone, Naruto took a sacrificial pike out of a scroll and killed half of the innocent people I one swipe. He then tied up the remainder and drew a circle with a triangle in the center on the ground with their blood, about 10 feet in diameter. He went to get Haku and the prisoners let out a held breath. Minutes later, Haku came to them and they rejoiced at their apparent savior. Haku took out a similar pike to the one Naruto had and their hearts sank as they realized their demise. When the deed was done, Haku drew a separate ritual circle with his own victims blood and laid them inside.

Minutes later, the two ninja, along with their client, were heading, once again towards the main city of Nami no Kuni. While the two looked towards each other and exchanged looks of delight. Beneath both of their clothes, around their necks, there was a faint outline of a circle with a triangle in the center.

A/N: Okay, so I decided what to do with that mid-chapter. Two new Jashinists in Kirigakure and no one is safe. Who will be their next victims? Find out next time on Dragon ba- oh wait, wrong show. Find out in the next installment of The Maelstrom's Revenge.


	11. Chapter 10

The Maelstrom's Revenge

A/N: It's been over 24 hours since my last update, hasn't it. Gomen Nasai. I saw my best friend ever yesterday and we go wasted. I didn't think it was a good idea to post something on the internet when I was drunk. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

The client was scared. Plain and simple. These two shinobi were simply apathetic. They showed no emotion whatsoever. It was just plain creepy. He tried engaging them in conversation and they seemed to simply ignore him. He was being driven insane. He finally snapped and started waving his hands in front of them as he jumped up and down. The two shinobi stopped, and looked at him. They then reached into their ears and removed a set of earphones.

"What is it merchant-san?"

The client face vaulted as he realized they were just listening to music the entire time.

*sigh* "Never mind shinobi-san it doesn't matter anymore. Forget I said anything."

"Very well." Naruto said as they replaced their earphones in their ears.

They took out their earphones as they neared the capital city of Nami no Kuni. The sight they were met with was shocking, though they showed no outward sign of surprise. They were passing into a city filled with poverty, starvation, and violence. Even as they walked, they saw children, looking as though they hadn't eaten in a week. Naruto dully wondered what could have happened to this place. I mean, he felt nothing for their pain, but he wouldn't go out of his way to do such a thing to a town such as this. He knew without asking that Haku-chan was thinking the same thing. They dropped the client off in the marketplace. They couldn't help but notice he seemed rather relieved to be leaving the shinobi team.

They noticed it was getting close to dark so they decided to find a hotel for the night. As they were walking through town looking for a hotel, they saw what appeared to be a near-completed bridge. He saw people working on the bridge and one individual stood out in particular. He saw a young girl with pink hair, her hair held that was by what appeared to be a Hitai-ate. As the girl pointlessly looked around, he saw that she carried the symbol of the Konoha. He snorted in disgust as he saw her notice a glomp a broody looking black haired boy, who already had a ditzy looking blonde attached to him. He detested fan girls. They gave Kunoichi a bad name. It was scum such as this girl that made the world lose respect for Kunoichi. An idea suddenly struck him. He would teach that girl a lesson. One less fan girl in the world means everybody wins.

"Haku, remove your Hitai-ate."

Removed it obligingly, but looked at him in curiosity.

"We're gonna teach a fan girl a lesson." He said as he removed his and shoved it in his pocket.

With that, they disappeared in a swirl of mist.

Naruto appeared right beside Sakura, she didn't even notice him until he spoke.

"You know, Kunoichi-san." She turned towards him. "It's quite dangerous to drop your guard." She smirked and grabbed Samehada off of his back. As he began to swing it downwards, there was a black blur that Naruto noticed was none other than Kakashi Hatake. A-rank shinobi in the Bingo Book. The man who's said to know 1000 jutsu, Sharingan no Kakashi.

As Samehada crashed down, Kakashi was letting the pink haired fan girl down. He leveled a bored stare with Naruto. Seemingly unimpressed with him, and why should he be? As far as he knew, he was facing a nobody. Maybe a thug with a chip on his shoulder. He had no inkling as to the true power of his opponent.

"I would ask you why you attacked my student," He began in a bored monotone. "But you won't be conscious long enough to answer me. He charged Naruto. To the Genin behind him, he seemed to be only a blur, but to Naruto, he seemed to be running in slow motion. Zabuza was sparring with him at this speed when he was 6, this was pathetic. As Kakashi pulled out a Kunai, he looked ahead and was shocked as the masked and hooded stranger disappeared before his eyes. The next thing he felt was a large pain in his back and the feeling of his face hitting the pavement. He quickly used Kawarimi with a plank of wood. He didn't really notice that he lost more chakra than a simple Kawarimi should have taken. He simply wondered at the speed this individual possessed, even as he lugged around such a large sword. His eyes widened as he noticed the appearance of the sword. That was the sword of Hoshigaki Kisame. This can't be him though, Kisame was more than 7 feet tall. This man was barely over 5 feet. But that sword…there's no way.

"Tell me something Gaki, where did you get that sword? That is the sword of Hoshigaki Kisame, an S-class criminal."

"What? You mean shark-bait? He's dead. He died just yesterday. I gotta say, he wasn't as tough as they say, they must be lowering the standards for S-class criminals nowadays."

Kakashi scoffed at his claim. It was more likely a cheap copy of the Samehada.

"Ha, there's no way you took out an S-class criminal. You can't be older than 10."

Naruto lifted up his head and the Konoha nin gasped as they saw his eyes.

"Do not underestimate an opponent Hatake-san, remember Uchiha Itachi was and ANBU captain at age 13 and you yourself were in ANBU at age 7. Is it really so unbelievable that I'm an S-class shinobi at age 10?"

"Yes, geniuses of such a caliber usually come once in a generation. The last three generations are taken by me, Itachi, and Sasuke-kun here."

Naruto looked at the supposed prodigy and snorted. That smug smirk on his face told Naruto all he needed to know and he chuckled.

"Tell you what. I'll give you supposed "prodigy" a free shot at me. He can use any move on me I won't even make any attempt to block or dodge. If he can kill me with that one shot, I'll admit his superiority and I'll leave you alone, but if he can't, you have to show me what's under that infamous mask of yours…and I suppose I'll kill one of you…hmm…I'll kill the fan girl. I hate fan girls."

The team huddled up and came to an agreement, they all had complete confidence that Sasuke would destroy this idiot. He was probably just an upstart thug with something to prove. They turned to Naruto and stated their decision.

Naruto smirked and turned to the pink haired one. "What's your name? I like to know the name of those I sacrifice." He said with a grimace.

For just a second, she wondered if she might die here, but then her fan girl programming kicked back in and she knew that her Sasuke-kun would save her.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and you won't be sacrificing me. My Sasuke-kun will save me!"

Naruto simply laughed out loud.

As Sakura was trying to figure out what was funny, Sasuke stepped up. He smirked and flashed through hand signs. Mi, Hitsuji, Saru, I, Uma, Tora.

"Katon: Goukakyu No Jutsu!"

He put two fingers up to his mouth and exhaled. A large ball of fire rushed towards the masked shinobi. He stood there as it came. The ball of fire collided with him and erupted upwards in a column of flame.

When the smoke cleared, the form of Naruto was blackened and smoking. He fell over, apparently dead.

Team 7 cheered for their "Sasuke-kun" and Sakura and the blonde one glomped Sasuke in unison. Glaring at each other around him. Until they heard a voice over there shoulder.

"Damn, that hurt you fucking heathens!"

They slowly turned around and saw the blackened "corpse" apparently get up and start healing before their eyes. His blackened skin turned into the previous, tanned complexion.

After the healing process was done, he smirked and his eyes flashed to Sakura.

"Looks like I win." He flashed to her and disappeared. His voice seemed to echo across the clearing.

"I'll be back tomorrow at Sunset, be there if you want to see this pink haired bitch again."

He was gone before they knew what had happened.

They simply stood there in shock. There was no doubt they'd be back tomorrow. She was a fellow leaf Genin after all. They were obligated to save her.

(At the hotel)

Naruto pushed a bound, gagged, and unconscious Sakura onto the bed. He couldn't have her screaming after all. He began getting ready for bed. After him and Haku were ready for sleep, they tied Sakura onto the second bed as they took the first. They wondered what to do with her as they both drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed. It's late and I'm tired. I was planning on killing Sakura off this chapter, but decided to see what you guys think first. Review with your opinions on the matter…or just review. Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy. Don't kill meh fuzziness!


	12. Chapter 11

The Maelstrom's Revenge

A/N: Well, I had a lot of people calling for Sakura's death, and only a one or two people who liked her. But I have plans for her this chapter. Read, enjoy, and then review. I don't get enough reviews. I have over 11,000 hits and only 35 reviews. That's pretty annoying. It makes me sad. Don't make me sad, cuz if I get sad, Kawaii-chan gets upset, if Kawaii-chan gets upset, Usagi-kun gets psycho, and when Usagi-kun gets psycho, PEOPLE DIE!

The two lovers from mist woke up to a light groaning sound. They cursed their luck that the pink haired bitch wasn't knocked out for longer. They decide to just go back to sleep and hope she went back to sleep as well, no such luck as she started screaming.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHERE THE HELL AM I! WHERE'S KAKASHI-SENSEI! WHERE'S SASUKE-KUN! WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE WERE FUCKING SLEEPING!"

She quieted down instantly as images of his blackened and bloody "corpse" seemingly rising from the dead flashed in front of her eyes and she remembered what happened. She was still scared, but she wasn't screaming like a banshee anymore.

"Nobody can hear you anyway."

Sakura looked up at him.

"These," He pointed to a strip of paper on the wall, and she noticed there was one in each corner of the room. "Are privacy seals, no sound gets out. We could brutally chop you up into bits in here and no one would hear you scream."

Sakura started cowering in fear at that.

"Relax, if I wanted you dead, you would never have woken up. No, I've decided to teach you a lesson, and it's rather hard to learn a lesson when one is dead. I'll keep you alive, but only just"

Sakura was even more terrified now than she was before. She had a feeling that she would beg for death by the end of this.

(A few minutes later)

Sakura was now on the bed she was previously tied to. A limb was tied to each bed post and she was currently naked. Naruto and Haku stood side by side next to a table piled with scary and painful looking tools. Sakura could only whimper as she realized that this was going to be the worst experience of her young life.

Naruto turned towards the table next to him and Haku and grabbed what appeared to be a corkscrew.

He gave a smile that many would consider evil.

"Let's begin."

(At the bridge, later)

Team Kakashi were waiting for the mysterious foreign nin to come back with Sakura. They decided that they had nothing to lose by waiting at the bridge, considering that they had to be there to protect Tazuna anyway. They were only mildly surprised when the masked stranger spoke out without any of them sensing him beforehand. After the revival act yesterday, it would take a whole lot more than that to truly surprise them again. He held a bloody and battered Sakura on his shoulder. Ino gasped in shock at the state of her. He threw her mutilated body unceremoniously to the ground.

"You…you monster! How could you do something so brutal!"

He disappeared and reappeared behind her. He bent low to her ear and whispered.

"The ninja world is filled with monster's kid. I'm just one of them. You have two choices, you can either A) Take being a ninja seriously, or B) I can kill you right now and save another life down the line. Because, with the way you and Bloody Mary over there are going, you'll only get your teammates killed."

He stood back up and raised the volume so they could all hear him.

"You should have heard her screams. Really, you should have. She kept yelling for her _Sasuke-kun _to save her, and off course, that only made me up the pain. I think she wore out her vocal cords from all the screaming. She begged for death by the end of it."

By this time, all of Team 7, save Sasuke, had their fists shaking out of anger. Anger that someone could do such a thing, especially to a child, and even enjoy it. This man truly was a monster. He had no morals, no emotions it seemed, no remorse.

"Well, I'm shocked that you two can restrain yourselves from attacking me. Have you finally realized that you're all out of your league?"

Sasuke lunged forward as he yelled "Fat chance, I won't lose to you! I will kill you this time. My pride demands it! As the last loyal Uchiha!"

Naruto sweat dropped at his statement. Man that's kinda cold dude, we tortured your teammate and nearly killed her and you're worried about your pride? I just tortured a child and I can tell that's wrong."

Sasuke face vaulted at that. He leapt back up and started yelling. "Just fight me you friggin pip squeak!"

Naruto flashed next to Sasuke, using his hand to seemingly compare their heights. Umm, dude, I'm a few inches taller than you. You're a pip squeak."

Sasuke turned towards him and slashed at him with a kunai he had just drawn. Naruto ducked under it with little effort, as Sasuke continued the motion to attempt to kick him in the face, Naruto flashed behind the arrogant teen and gave him a chakra infused prod to the back of his neck, paralyzing him. He then threw Sasuke into a tree and he could see that he was struggling to move.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to move in a few hours."

He drew Samehada and held it behind him from over his back, blocking Kakashi's attempted kick without even looking at the so-called "Elite Ninja".

He then turned around and made eye contact with the copy-nin for a split second, planting the seeds of Kakashi's demise.

Kakashi leapt back as he felt the chakra pull of Samehada. His eyes widened as he realized that it was the real Samehada. He was currently facing an S-ranked ninja.

He jumped back and pulled up his Hitai-ate to reveal the Sharingan. He wasn't done perfecting this jutsu, it wouldn't be perfected for another couple of years, but it was his only shot. He pulled up his hands into the ram sign and shouted.

"Kamui!"

Naruto felt a massive pull on his left arm and looked at it to realize that it was being sucked into some kind of vortex. He smirked as he realized the Sharingan had some surprising capabilities. His smirk didn't fade as his arm was torn from him into the void. He looked into the air and began to laugh manaicaly.

Kakashi was panting, his chakra almost gone. He raised an eyebrow as his opponent didn't seem the least bit bothered that he had lost his arm.

"Do you really think this will stop me after what happened yesterday Kakashi no Baka!"

Naruto closed his eyes and put his remaining hand into the half-ram seal.

"Gogyou Chiyu Fuin Kai!" He shouted.

Instantly, a new arm grew out of the bloody stump as Kakashi's eyes widened in shock. He just re-grew his entire arm. Even Tsunade's medical Ninjutsu couldn't do such a thing.

Naruto flexed the new appendage, apparently testing it out, before he looked back to Kakashi.

"Now let's get to the fun part."

A/N: And thus, I have converted two fan girls into potential ninja. I have plans for them both…well I have plans for Sakura. Ino doesn't play much of a role in the rest of the story. Unless I suddenly decide she does. Anyway review and gimme my fuzziness! Ja ne.


	13. Chapter 12

The Maelstrom's Revenge

A/N: Well, I hope you guys like a god-like Naruto. Cuz that's what this is. The extents of his regeneration will be explained in full in either this or later chapters. Read, review, and enjoy.

Naruto stood across from Kakashi, Kakashi's eyes wide with awe and fear at his opponents god-like abilities. His opponent had just instantly re-grew a severed limb! That was impossible. He had never heard of such regenerative abilities. He had a right to be shocked.

"Let's get to the fun part." He heard the enemy ninja say.

The ninja disappeared. No blur, no flash, he simply vanished, as if he wasn't there to begin with. Kakashi felt a fist sink itself into his gut and he flew back into a tree. He heard something crack, and he didn't think it was the tree. He struggled to his feet, a spike of pain lanced through his torso as he realized that he had a few cracked ribs. He couldn't win this battle, he was out of chakra and out of options. The Kamui takes up at least half of his chakra per shot. He was exhausted from that, in addition to his Sharingan being active throughout this entire battle. But he'll be damned if he was going to go down without a fight. He began making hand signs. Ushi, U, Saru.

He thrust his right hand down and he grabbed his right elbow with his left hand, as if bracing it. Electricity formed in his palm as he continued charging. He looked up and began speaking.

"I may have lost this match, but I'll be damned if I let you take me down without a fight! Sasuke-kun, Ino-san run away. Take Tazuna and Sakura and go. The priority is yours and the client's safety. I'll keep him busy."

"You needn't bother Kakashi. This battle is already over and I have no intention of harming your students any longer. Although if they don't shape up, I'll kill them at our next encounter. If I were to kill you, there would be an entire country after my head for completely extermination the last remnants of the Uchiha clan. Now, I could probably succeed in killing them, but that would ruin the revenge that I so deeply want. After all, revenge is a dish best served cold, is it not? You may attempt to kill me one last time, but I would suggest you save your chakra. My Gogyou Chiyu Fuin still has plenty of chakra for regeneration, and I can't die even if you strike a killing blow. I have the feeling the rest of your mission will be pointless anyway, I've seen the things that Gatou has done to this country, and I plan to kill him myself. I just need to have a discussion with the Daimyo of Nami no Kuni. My clone should be talking to him as we speak."

His eyes suddenly became glazed for a split second.

"Yes, the terms are agreed. The Daimyo has agreed that, in return for killing Gatou, Nami no Kuni will have an trade alliance with Kirigakure. Kiri will get decreased prices on all goods coming out of wave. I have no more use for fighting you, but I think it's about time I activated my Genjutsu. He held up the Ram hand sign. Oniton: Kokai no Mai (Demon Style: Dance of Regret)"

Kakashi was suddenly on the ground, crying.

"Obito!" He wailed. "I couldn't save you! I was too stubborn! I'm so sorry."

He was crying like a newborn child and there didn't seem to be an end in sight.

"What did you do to him!" Ino shouted.

"Oh, that? My Oniton: Kokai no Mai finds the greatest regret of the victims life, and makes him re-live that event a thousand times over in a split second. It a masterpiece among Genjutsu as it bypasses the main weakness of Genjutsu by making the time space of the jutsu so short, that it's practically impossible to dispel. You have lost this battle. And with that, I have a no-good rat to kill. Ja ne."

He shunshined away from the bridge. Ino decided that they couldn't protect Tazuna with only her and Sasuke and her and Sasuke began dragging their mutilated teammate and traumatized team captain back to Tazuna's house.

Naruto appeared back at the hotel room next to Haku. Haku turned to him and smiled. He leaned down to kiss him and she reached up to him with her arms to bring them together faster. They engaged in a frantic tongue war for a few seconds before separating.

"Well Haku-chan, the Daimyo has approved my deal. We have a certain diminutive man to kill." He smiled.

Haku smiled right back. She was going to enjoy this, the torture of that fan-girl had gotten her all restless, especially because they refrained from killing her. It was technically a sin to do so, but they begged Jashin-sama for forgiveness. Somehow, they knew they were forgiven. It seems Jashin-sama liked torture…or he hated fan girls too.

They began their journey to the rumored base of Gatou. It was supposedly in a forest at the base of the only mountain in Nami no Kuni. A logical hiding spot for a criminal base, but also an obvious one. They were already nearing the base of the mountain when they sensed a few weak chakra signatures closing in on them. They couldn't be higher than Chunin level. He sensed one however, that was Jonin level. Not much trouble for him, but Haku was barely Jonin level herself, and he found himself worrying about her well-being. Despite his normally cold and evil attitude, he cared deeply for Haku. He didn't want her to die, but they silently decided that he'll let her take care of the Jonin, while he dealt with the thirty-odd Chunin closing in on them.

They had barely thought this when the surrounding Ninja revealed themselves and spread around the clearing they were in. They were generic Ninja, black shirts, pants, and face-masks. They had a variety of head-bands though. It seems Gatou went out of his way to hire a bunch of Ninja. Smart, pointless, but smart.

One Ninja stepped out between a few of them, he seemed to be the ring leader, and he was the only unique one among them. He was a slender man in a white outfit with a stripe going down the center of it. He had a large, black hairstyle that seemed to have no pattern to it whatsoever and grey eyes. He carried a sword in a sheathe on his back and he was smirking at them.

"Well, it seems we have a few upstart ninja looking to make a name for themselves. If you two think you can kill Gatou, you have another thing going. He's our meal ticket, and he's paying top-dollar for our protection."

He unsheathed the sword on his back and channeled chakra to it. The sword was suddenly engulfed in bright yellow lightning.

"So," Naruto began. "You mush be Aoi Rokusho, A-ranked missing nin of Konohagakure no Sato and the wielder of the Nidaime Hokage's Raijin no Ken. Hmph, to think that you needed to steal a famous sword to gain an A-ranking disgusts me. My accomplice here will kill you. The rest of you can fight me."

The group of ninja laugh at his apparent confidence, right as he disappeared from view and their eyes widened in panic.

A/N: Haha Oniton: Cliffhanger no Jutsu. I was browsing Narutopedia looking for a Jonin level character to have as Gatou's guard and I came across Aoi. I decided he was perfect. Anyway, review. I'm probably gonna re-assign the last number to win my review contest because he hasn't responded with a request. So check your inbox, cuz it could be you.


	14. Chapter 13

The Maelstrom's Revenge

Chapter 13

A/N: Well, here's chapter 13. I got a review asking if Sakura was dead, it was anonymous but you know who you are. Naruto said he wasn't going to kill her, and he stuck by his word. She's not dead, but she'll either have to shape up or quit being a ninja. I have plans for her, you'll see. Her fate is pretty much the only thing about this story that I'm not making up as I goXD Well, read, review, and enjoy. Oh, and I should be posting the next one-shot soon. It's a Naru/Temari fic requested by xstofer. Okay, now read, review, and enjoy.

Aoi's eyebrow raised a bit at the raw display of speed. He might have some trouble with that one. Well, he'll just kill his bitch first. He turned to the long haired Kunoichi and brandished the Raijin in front of him, electricity dancing along it's length.

"Are you ready to die, bitch?"

Haku looked on in apparent indifference. "I think the real question is do you have any regrets? I know I wouldn't want to leave this plane of existence with unfinished business."

She held up her hands, a senbon between each finger. She dashed forward and the fight was on. She ducked under his attempted swing and quickly threw a senbon towards his kidney. It struck true and he grunted in pain. It wasn't a fatal blow, but she wasn't trying to kill him. She liked having fun with her victims. He followed through with his slash and then clutched at the senbon in pain, before pulling it out. Haku began running through hand signs.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha!"

She started spewing a massive amount of water from her mouth, this jutsu was normally very taxing on a persons chakra, requiring massive amount for even a small wave, but it appears that her bloodline reduces the amount of chakra needed for Suiton and Fuuton jutsus. A very handy ability indeed. The water soon formed into a giant wave and surged at her opponent, with her riding the crest of the wave.

Aoi began making hand signs of his own.

"Doton: Doryuheki!"

He spat out a large volume of mud, which instantly rose up and took form in front of him. It almost instantly hardened to stone. The wave parted around his wall and missed him entirely. He laughed at her failed attack, which he was sure took a lot of chakra.

He turned around and saw her standing calmly on top of the newly created lake, not looking the slightest bit out of breath.

He stood there, shocked. She must have huge reserves for that to not even phase her.

She smirked at him and started laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at? I haven't even broken a sweat yet and that looked to be your most powerful jutsu. What could you possibly do to me when I have the Raijin?"

She continued laughing for a brief moment before she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You have no idea who you're facing, do you? I am Haku. An expert in Suiton jutsu. We are surrounded by water, and thus, we are in my domain. Your fate is sealed." She made a series of hand seals and raised her hands in front of her. Water droplets raised up with her hand motion. She put her fingers together in knife-hands and the droplets formed into needles of water and froze over. She clenched her fists and the deadly needles rushed at Aoi all at one. He tried to deflect them all, but there were too many and he was hit with the majority of them. He panted and gasped for air as her knew he was losing a lot of blood. He panicked. He was Aoi Rokusho! He couldn't die like this! To some no-name straight out of Kiri! He charged directly at her, sword poised in front of him to strike. He pushed through the pain in a desperate attempt to kill her, to at least take her with him. She calmly stood there and waited. His sword impaled her clean through. His left shoulder connected with her right. He smiled in victory. He leaned back to see the light leave her eyes. Her face turned from anguish, into a smirk. She began to glow and shine, he heard two words before his death.

"Bunshin Daibakufa."

The explosion rocked the very foundation of the mountain as the former A-ranked nin was engulfed in the fiery explosion. His body flew from the explosion and his body hit the ground, dead. Haku stepped out of the trees. She had used Kawarimi with the clone when he was busy deflecting the senbon.

She heard clapping and looked over to see Naruto clapping for her. She smiled and took a mock bow.

"Really good Haku-chan, but you took away a lot of my fun with that giant wave of yours. You took out half of them for me. Well, anyway, welcome to the A-ranks. Now, grab his sword and take his head. We can get a nice bounty for him and I'm sure Konoha will pay a pretty penny for that sword."

She nodded and began her task. She had just sealed his head into a scroll when she was grabbed around the waist from behind. She felt the strong muscles of her lover push into her back, making her gasp in surprise.

She leaned back and captured his lips in a kiss. It started out chaste but it soon started to get heated. They both decided to deepen the kiss and they did just that and engaged in a frantic tongue war. Naruto's tongue won out and started to explore the warm, wet cavern of her mouth. Haku moaned in pleasure at the exploration of her mouth. They broke the kiss and Haku spoke up.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else. This is a battlefield."

"I see nothing wrong with right here. Open, alone, surrounded by the fallen bodies of our enemies."

Haku laughed at his antics. "Let's get out of here." She chuckled as she Shunshined to a cluster of nearby trees.

He pouted and Shunshined after her, in anticipation of his Haku-chan's velvety flesh.

A/N: There you go. There's probably gonna be a lemon at the start of nest chapter, it depends on if I feel like it when I write it. Well, review.


	15. Chapter 14

The Maelstrom's Revenge

Chapter 14

A/N: This will be a bit graphic. They are entering a base filled with Gatou's men, there will be rape. Oh, and I'd like to thank Bomber255 for his fic "Puppet Master Naruto", originally by SerpentSannin for the idea of the rape scene and Naruto's retribution towards the guilty. I probably would have done a straight shot to Gatou through a few dozen bandits otherwise. And with that, let us begin.

The two lovers appeared in the trees after their battle, their adrenaline flowing from the previous killing of their foes. Naruto pressed Haku against a tree and she moaned as his hands began to roam up and down her slim figure. His hands stopped over Haku's firm bottom and he grabbed the toned muscle in his hands, lifting her up as he continue to make out with his black haired beauty. She began taking the top of her Yukata off and he instantly latched onto a nipple. She had to repress a scream at the sensations shooting through her body. Naruto continued his assault on her breast, licking, sucking, and nipping one as his hand fondled and kneaded the other. She bit her lip to stop from gasping out. He lightly set her down on the ground, he took off her skirt and panties in on smooth motion. Revealing her bare assets to the elements. He got down on his knees and moved until his face was inches away from the warm and moist depths. He simply stayed there for a few moments, just observing the beauty of her pink love tunnel. Until he heard her whimper in need above him. He decided to oblige her and he lightly licked her outer lips. She whimpered as he was purposefully preventing her from cumming. She decided to take charge and she grabbed the back of his head and pushed him deeper into her. She could feel him smirk against her pussy as he began licking with increased fervor. She squeaked and moaned in pleasure as he hit all the right spots. He added a finger and curved it upwards, hitting her G-spot as he started sucking on her clit. She screamed out as she came on her lovers face. He did his best to drink all of his lovers essence.

Haku was panting against a tree, struggling to stay standing after that mind-blowing orgasm. Naruto took his clothes completely off and then lifted her up against a tree, looking straight into her eyes as he entered he. The both moaned in pleasure. Haku was still so tight, even despite his size. He stood still for a moment, getting used to the fit and letting her do the same. He soon began moving, slowly at first, but he soon picked up the pace. Haku couldn't even think, it felt so good. Pleasurable electricity lanced up her spine with every thrust, causing her to moan and convulse against him. Her hips moving against his attempting to attain even deeper penetration. Soon the sensations became too much for the young couple as they were both approaching the edge. Haku came first, her walls convulsing around Naruto's member, milking it of his warm cum. The convulsions caused Naruto to go over the edge and the both plunged into the abyss of ecstasy together.

The young couple were now dressed and back on the way to Gatou's base of operations. They had a mission after all. They soon arrived at the base, it seemed to start off as a standard military outpost, and then there was a cave in the mountain that led to the inner sanctum.

"Alright Haku-chan, I'm going to go in and kill Gatou, you stay here and take care of anyone that tries to escape. I plan on erasing Gatou's entire operation right now."

She looked as though she was going to argue, but with a sharp look from Naruto, she agreed. They'd get their sacrifices.

Naruto jumped down from the tree and began a calm walk towards the base. The two guards ran up to him and pointed their swords at him.

"What is your business here?"

"My business is a deal involving Gatou and the Daimyo of Nami no Kuni."

"What deal?"

"Gatou's life for a trade alliance with Kiri. I'm here to kill him."

The two guards began laughing like it was the funniest thing they had ever heard. They were decapitated before they could stop laughing two roundhouse kicks from Naruto separating their heads from their shoulders.

The rest of the guards started to panic as they saw the raw brute strength their foe possessed. They tried to run past him into the woods, only to get paralyzed by senbon needles to the neck. Naruto continued onward, Samehada swinging and shaving the flesh straight off of his victims. Separating flesh and bone, and leaving them to either bleed out, or be sacrificed by Haku. He entered the cave to the inner sanctum, using various Genjutsu on the guards he encountered with his Kitsunegan. He eventually passed a normal looking door. As he was just passing it, he heard whimpering and male moaning coming from inside. He stopped and his eyes narrowed, if that was what he thinks it is, he is about to cause a lot of pain right now. He quietly opened the door to the room and saw a young woman on her hands and knees she was being violated by two large men from behind, and one man was stuffing himself down her throat, causing her to gag and choke. A ways away, there were still more men masturbating to the sight before them, obviously waiting their turn. The woman had long dark hair and a kind face. He could tell this woman had never done anything wrong in her life. His rage quickly grew. The two things he hated above everything else in this world were child abuse and rape. He once witnessed a rape as a child, he didn't know what was happening, he later found out what that was and why the woman was crying. He has hated rape and it's participants ever since.

As the woman was whimpering and begging with her eyes to be let go, Naruto revealed himself.

"You know," He began so they would turn to him "A lady usually has a choice when it comes to these kinds of things. It's rather pathetic that you have to rob her of that choice in order to get laid."

They were all staring at him in anger now. Nobody talks to them that way.

"I suggest you turn away kind young lady. You will not want to see this, no matter how much hate these men."

As much as she hated these men, she obliged, having a feeling that he had something planned.

As soon as the woman turned away, he lifted his face, revealing his eyes from behind the blonde locks that framed his stoic face.

The bandits gasped as the implored each other too look at his eyes.

That was their fatal mistake. He activated a personal favorite Genjutsu, something he learned from Kyuubi that was taught to the Uchiha clan by the demon herself (yes. Kyuubi is a girl ever heard the phrase "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned"? That was the attack on Konoha.)

"Tsukuyomi." He said in a dark monotone.

The bandits all found themselves in the dark torturous realm of the Tsukuyomi. Each of them experiencing a torture fitted to their past sins. A few seconds later it was all over, they all screamed in fear and pain before they all simply keeled over and dropped to the floor. Their bodies shutting down from the mental trauma of the Tsukuyomi. Naruto walked over to the woman and she seemed to cringe away from him. He considered feeling hurt, but he understood her caution.

"It is alright miss. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm simply trying to help you." He took out a scroll and unsealed some of Haku's clothes, seeing her clothes in tatters not far from her. "Here, some clothes to change into, I'll turn around and close my eyes to give you some privacy."

He did so and he heard the sound of moving cloth as she got dressed. Soon after, he was tapped on the shoulder as she alerted him that she was done.

He turned around. "What is your name miss?"

"Tsunami, I was kidnapped, probably to use as leverage for my father, who's building the bridge that has Gatou worried."

"Well, Tsunami-san. I assume you would like Gatou to suffer for all he's done?"

She nodded in acquiescence.

"Well, I'm on my way to kill him in a gruesome and painful manner. Would you like to accompany me in such an endeavor? I don't want you to have to find your own way back after what just happened after all."

Tsunami's eyes widened as she realized that he was offering her revenge against the midget bastard. She gave an evil smirk and nodded her agreement.

They both traveled further into the cave, intent on ending Gatou's worthless life, after some appropriate torture of course.

A/N: I decided to work Tsunami in there. With Sakura and Sasuke incapacitated, there was no one being left behind that could defend Tsunami and so she was kidnapped like Gatou planned. This one's a bit longer than usual, so I'm glad of that.


	16. Chapter 15

_The Maelstrom's Revenge_

_Chapter 15_

_A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. This is the chapter where Gatou get's the torturous death that he so rightly deserves. Hmm, this is the Chapter where I can let the sadistic thoughts that Usagi-kun and Chibi-chan put into my head run wild. Yay! They'll stop telling me to do things to people I don't even know! Anyway, enough of my rambling, on with the chapter!_

_The duo walked down the hallway in search of Gatou's office. They both had a reason to kill Gatou. One a constructive purpose, one destructive. Despite the difference in motive, they were both going to kill him in the most gruesome way possible._

_They finally reached a large, ornate door. A mural of what they assumed was Gatou's face on it. He was a short man, balding in places, with white hair and small, round sunglasses perched on his nose. They ignored all manners as Naruto kicked the door straight out of the hinges and into the office. Gatou was in his desk, surrounded by stacks of money. How he didn't know of his danger beforehand, Naruto had no idea, but he didn't know the danger he was in, this fact was made obvious as he jumped up onto his large desk and started shouting at them._

"_WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! I AM THE RICHEST MAN IN NAMI NO KUNI AND ONE OF THE RICHEST IN THE ELEMENTAL NAT-"_

_He was stopped dead, mid-rant as a wave of killing intent focused on him. He was brought to his knees on his desk as he looked at the boy in front of him in fear. He had the most terrifying red eyes he had ever seen. The eyes of a demon who's spotted it's next victim._

"_Gatou. You have committed heinous acts against the citizens of Nami no Kuni. The sentence for these crimes is death. However, my little lady friend here has a few things she'd like to do to you before then."_

_He thrust his hands out in front of him and shouted his jutsu._

"_Sene'eijashu!" (how he knows this move will not be explained, it isn't a leaf-exclusive move in this fic)_

_Two shadow snakes thrust out of his sleeves and tied up Gatou's hands and feet. He was now defenseless. Naruto turned and handed Tsunami a kunai. She got a malicious grin on her face and approached him. Tsunami stopped to think about what she would do to him for revenge, she wanted to hurt him, but not kill him._

"_Tsunami-san."_

_She turned towards Naruto._

"_If you're worried about killing him, I can temporarily give him my immortality?"_

_Tsunami's eyes brightened at this news._

_Naruto walked over to Gatou and knelt down in front of him, blocking what he was doing from view. He placed his Jashinist necklace around Gatou's neck after begging his lord for forgiveness. He got up and made a few hand signs, all for show. He didn't want the source of his immortality to get out after all. He ended his hand signs and placed a glowing palm to Gatou's head, it was a simple diagnostic jutsu he'd seen medics use a million times, but it did it's job of misleading these two civilians._

_He stepped back to let Tsunami do her work._

_Tsunami stepped forward, no longer having to worry about killing the source of her anger. She kneeled down to whisper in his ear._

"_Do you know what your men forced me to feel?"_

_Gatou was cowering like the rat he is. Whimpering by her ear._

_She grabbed the kunai and slowly pushed it into his stomach._

_He started out trying to hold in his scream, but as it was slowly pushed deeper. He released his scream in full. His scream echoed off the walls._

"_Tsunami-san. I have an idea. Come here."_

_Tsunami obliged and put her ear to his lips, as he talked, her grin grew wider until it seemed to split her face in half. Gatou simply prayed for death._

_Tsunami placed him onto his own desk and Naruto used another Sene'eijashu to tie him to the corners, his snakes reaching the desk legs to do so._

_Naruto unsealed a serrated katana and Tsunami took it before walking over to Gatou. Naruto started grabbing rocks from around the cave. He put all the rocks in one placed before super-heating them with a Katon jutsu. Naruto nodded towards Tsunami and started cutting. Gatou didn't stop screaming the entire time. His thoughts pushed through the pain a bit. 'Why am I not dead, I've lost too much blood to be alive. Did he really make me immorta-' The pain cut through his thoughts again as she mad a particularly deep cut. He couldn't help but look down and see she had split him completely open. He could see his organs!_

'_This isn't possible. He can make other's Immortal! He must be a god….no not a god, a demon.'_

_He was broken from his thought as he saw Tsunami grabbing one of the super-heated rocks with a pair of tongs Naruto gave her. She grabbed some of his intestines in one hand. It was then he realized what they were going to do._

"_No, please don't. I'll pay you whatever you want! You name it, it's yours."_

"_No deal scum." Naruto said. "I already know you're safe is behind that self-portrait behind your desk, I think we'll just take that. Gatou's eyes widened. Naruto was now walking around the office, seeing what he can sell in the room. He stepped on a rug and heard a creak. _

_His eyes widened. 'We're in a cave, there should be no creaking'_

_He pulled back the rug and found a trap door. He opened up the door and found a bunch of women, all chained to the walls and nearly starving. His eyes narrowed and he was pissed._

"_Tsunami, after you're done with him, let me have him. I just found a bunch of women that I believe he rapes regularly in his basement."_

_Tsunami turned to Gatou with the hot-rock she had and glared at him. "Oh, we're gonna have fun, aren't we?"_

_She placed the rock against his intestines and he screamed in pain._

_(30 minutes later)_

_Tsunami had successfully drawn and quartered Gatou without killing him. She felt much better, but still felt he deserved worse._

"_Alright Tsunami, he's mine."_

_Tsunami walked past him and "tagged out" as she passed him. He grabbed Gatou by the hair barely felt it through the pain he was experiencing. He lifter Gatou's eyes to his eyes and said one word that would spell his vengeance._

"_Tsukuyomi."_

_Gatou found himself in a black and red world. He was in a castle. Naruto appeared in front of him._

"_Gatou, you have ruined the lived of many, without so much as a thought to what they feel. Now, for 72 hours, you will feel their pain. Every. Single. One. Of. Them."_

_Gatou's mind flashed through images and emotions, just as fast as he could process them. He was people killed in front of his eyes accompanied by the heart wrenching sorrow of seeing it, he felt a knife imbed itself into his abdomen and, as he fell to the ground, he saw his daughter(it wasn't his daughter, it was just an image, created by Naruto, to have him feel their pain.) under the bed, she saw the whole thing. Such things flashed through his mind for what seemed like forever, then they suddenly stopped. Gatou was on the ground, sobbing. He looked at Naruto._

"_I want you to see the error of your ways before you die. I want you to die with as much regret as possible. Now, that's one second down. 23 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds to go." _

_(outside the Tsukuyomi)_

_Naruto just appeared to look in Gatou's eyes, and three seconds later Gatou was screaming like he had been tortured all over again. Naruto grabbed his medallion back, got up, and walked to the safe in the wall and used his enhanced hearing to simply unlock the combination lock. He got a scroll and sealed most of the money, in a scroll. Taking the money on the desk as a finders fee. Haha, he kept a bunch of 20 ryo notes on his desk, he was obviously paranoid. But also wanted to keep an image up._

_The money from the safe would go back to Nami no Kuni._

_He grabbed Tsunami, who blushed, and whispered "Kai". They were suddenly zooming through the base, Naruto planting explosive tags as he went. He got to the exit and found Haku sacrificing the bandits that were outside. She was just getting up from the circle when they got outside. Haku looked at Naruto and Tsunami, briefly wondered who the girl was, and then realized Naruto would explain later. She pulled the pike out of her chest and walked out of the base._

_Naruto held up a half-ram hand sign and whispered._

"_Katsu."_

_The base exploded from the inside behind them, burying the monster that was Gatou, along with his crime empire._


	17. Chapter 16

The Maelstrom's Revenge

A/N:I had a review or two where they asked why I didn't have Gatou castrated. Well, I just think he probably would have barely noticed that when he considered that he was completely split open. So I decided to forgo the castration in favor of the Tsukuyomi. Now that I think about I could have included a repeated castration in the Tsukuyomi. Damn, I'll try and update and change that when I can, but no promises. Read, review, and enjoy.

The trio of people Shunshined Tsunami back to Tazuna's house. After her ordeal, they didn't want her to be separated from her son any longer. They got to the house and saw the pink haired girl asleep on the couch. Her torture wounds were healed for the most part and she had some newly formed scars on her body. She could put on the façade of a competent Kunoichi if she changed her clothes, dyed her hair, put her Hitai-ate on her forehead, and worked out…man she did need a lot of work. But that's besides the point. Why the hell was she even here. Was Tsunami related to that old man that this fan-girl and her team was protecting?

"Tsunami-san."

She looked over to him.

:Are you, by any chance, related to that old drunk of a bridge builder?"

"Yes, he's my father."

"I'm sorry Tsunami-san."

"For what?"

"It appears that, if I didn't injure Kakashi and Sakura, you might not have been kidnapped and raped."

Tsunami's eyes widened.

"That was you!"

"Yes, I again apologize. I was simply trying to teach this useless fan girl that, if she didn't change her ways and take being a Kunoichi seriously, she would get her teammates, or herself, killed one day."

Tsunami was quiet for a moment before she looked up.

"It's alright. I don't blame you. You didn't know. To tell you the truth, I've never really liked Sakura, she chases after that broody emo bastard all the time. It always seemed so unprofessional to me. I figured Kunoichi weren't supposed to be like that…I just realized I never got your name."

"If I tell you, you must not tell the ninja assigned to guard your father. If my identity were to become known by Konoha, all my plans may be ruined."

"Alright, I swear I won't tell them, you have my word."

"Very well, my name is Momochi Naruto."

"Well, I have to thank you Naruto-san. If it were not for you, I would have been raped a number of times today, pregnant, or even dead. If there is ever anything I can do for you, just let me know."

"I have one question for you Tsunami."

"Anything Naruto-san."

"Did you enjoy taking Gatou's life?"

Tsunami was silent for a moment.

"Yes, I did. But I figured that it was because I was getting revenge. Now, after the fact, I feel it ran deeper. I wasn't enjoying it because it was Gatou, I was enjoying the sight of blood. The screams he released. I don't know what's wrong with me. This is so wrong." She lowered her head and turned around in shame.

Naruto laid a hand on her shoulder and she felt better. She looked at Naruto, he was holding a medallion in his hand. It was on a thick cord. It had a symbol on it. A circle, with a triangle in the middle of it.

"It seems you need a sense of purpose in your time of strife. This is a talisman of Jashin-sama. It is to be given to those that the followers of the great deity Jashin deem worthy of the religion. I sense a great power in you Tsunami. I feel that if you had become a ninja, you would be stronger than me. Take this talisman and let it lead you to the Temple of Jashin, based in Yugakure. There you will find a sense of purpose and family. And you will be trained to be a powerful follower of Jashin. Jashin only asks one thing in return. He asks that you kill your enemies whenever possible. You are not required to accept this. If you do not want to follow Jashin-sama, simply drop it on the ground and walk away from it at any time and it will be returned to me. I leave you with the choice. I have to go tell the Konoha nin that Gatou is dead. Farewell, Tsunami-san" He disappeared in a swirl of mist.

Tsunami looked at the talisman and gripped it tightly in her hand. She had a decision to make.

(At the bridge)

Kakashi and his team were at the bridge, waiting for anyone to attack. They were starting to get bored. Nothing exciting had happened since that mysterious ninja had attacked them. Kakashi shuddered at the thought. He was still a little traumatized after that experience. Luckily, no one had asked who Obito was. He wasn't sure if he could take it if they did.

Suddenly, he felt a presence right behind him. He turned around and jumped back. The blonde haired ninja was right there. He didn't even sense him as he snuck up on him. He must be slipping to not notice.

Kakashi and Team 7 were already in their battle stances, Kakashi with a kunai in front of him, Sasuke in his families Intercepting Fist stance, and Ino shifted into the basic Academy Stance, the only Taijutsu stance that the pathetic fan girl knew.

Naruto chuckled.

"Relax, if I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead. I'm simply here to let you know that Gatou is dead."

Team Seven's eyes widened as the took that information in.

Tazuna was right behind them, mouth agape.

"Dead?" Tazuna asked. "Who did it?"

"It was me, an associate of mine, and your own daughter Tazuna. Also, she was raped before I was able to get to her, you should probably get home and talk to her. That's a very traumatizing experience, after all."

Naruto sighed.

"In any case, he is dead. Also, in return for his death, the Daimyo of Nami no Kuni has signed a trade agreement with Kiri so Kiri gets good deals on goods being exported from Nami no Kuni. All in all, I think I did good by Kiri. Completed a B-rank mission, rescued a beautiful woman- a senbon rushed past him and cut his ear- Not as pretty as you Kawaii-chan."

Haku nodded within the tree branches.

"And I secured a trade agreement for my country. A very good day indeed. Well, I've told you what I wanted to tell you. I'm afraid I must take my leave. Oh, and when she wakes up, tell the pink haired girl that I like her scars. They give her character."

He vanished and Team 7 got out of their fighting stances. Tazuna started running home to his daughter and Team 7 left Sasuke behind as a guard for the bridge as Kakashi and Ino ran after Tazuna.

While they were running, Sasuke was seething. That boy, he was the same age as him, yet he was able to take out Kakashi with apparent ease. I MUST get stronger. I MUST kill that man. I MUST get my revenge! I'm beginning to think that Konoha doesn't have enough to give me. I'm not getting strong enough. I have something to think about.

And so it begins.

A/N: There wasn't really any action in this one. It was pretty much a filler chapter with a bit of character development on Tsunami's part. Well, review please. Sen Ningyu no Sasori OUT!


	18. Chapter 17

The Maelstrom's Revenge

A/N: Well, here's chapter 17 of The Maelstrom's Revenge. I've been thinking of changing this fic's name, because his name isn't Uzumaki anymore. Let me know what you think of that. Anyway, I doubt there'll be much action in this chapter, maybe in the next. Not really sure, probably gonna have a lemon. Oh, I've gotten a few PM's and a private message asking me to have a little Mei/Haku/Naru action. Now, I have no intention of making this a Harem fic, but let me know through review what you think. My other poll is still open so I'm going to go by how many reviews of each there are. Anyway, read, enjoy, review. On with the story.

Haku and Naruto were already drawing close to Kiri. It has been a couple of days since they left wave. They thought this was a pretty successful mission. They went above and beyond the mission parameters set for them. They greatly increased the potential income for their village. But they were tired, they wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up with each other in sleep. But they had to make their oral report to the Mizukage.

They soon entered the village after signing in at the front gate. They roof hopped the rest of the way to the Mizukage's office. They alerted the secretary and she told them the Mizukage was free at the moment and could see them. They were soon standing in front of the Mizukage, delivering their oral report.

"So, how did the mission go? Was it a success? And what's with the sword on your back? That looks just like…oh my god, is that Hoshigaki Kisame's sword?"

Naruto spoke up.

"It was better than a success Mizukage-sama. On the way over there, we were attacked by Hoshigaki Kisame. He gave me a brilliant fight. My best one yet, however, in the end I defeated him using my Genjutsu to distract him as I killed him with my Zanbatou. I have his head in a scroll. Also, we helped out the Daimyo of Nami no Kuni with a shipping magnate and crime lord, Gatou. The Daimyo agreed that in return for our services, he would sign a trade agreement to give Kirigakure a discount on all goods from Nami no Kuni. In addition, Haku killed A-class Konoha missing nin Rokusho Aoi and recovered the Raijin no Ken."

The Mizukage's eyes were wide. They completed a B-rank mission, killed a Kiri S-class missing nin, killed an A-rank Konoha missing nin, negotiated a very valuable trade agreement, and recovered a legendary weapon, all in two weeks!

The Mizukage soon regained her composure and began speaking.

"Very well, you will both receive pay for the B-rank mission, the bounty for Kisame, and Haku, Naruto."

They looked up at her.

"You are officially promoted to Jonin. You've done more in this one mission than most of my Jonin have done in their entire careers. You two definitely deserve the promotion. Now, you two need rest. Leave the scrolls containing the heads of Rokusho Aoi and Hoshigaki Kisame, along with the Raijin no Ken. We could get quite a bit of money for that sword. You will both have each of your respective bounties put into your accounts. Dismissed"

The two newly appointed Jonin bowed and Shunshined home.

Mei slumped into her seat with a sigh. Naruto never ceased to amaze her. She wondered how him and Haku were doing. She of course knew about their relationship. They had been standing closer than usual lately, plus it was the only way she could think of that could have Haku get over her parents deaths so quickly. Nothing like a good fuck to cheer you up after all. The thought made her blush. She wondered how he was in bed. This thought nearly gave her a nosebleed as she wondered if his legendary stamina applied to the bedroom as well. She quickly shook her head to clear such thoughts from her head. She shouldn't think like that…or should she. He might be young, but he was a shinobi and, thus, legally and adult. Hmmm, she had something to think about now.

A/N: Sorry that it's shorter than usual. Honestly, I'm just kinda feeling lazy right now. Anyway, tell me if you want a threesome with Naruto, Mei, and Haku. I repeat this will NOT be a Harem fic under any circumstances. The only reason I'm considering a threesome is because I've gotten so many requests for one. Anyway, review with your opinion, and feedback of course. Don't just say "yes" or "no" either. That's annoying.


	19. Chapter 18

The Maelstrom's Revenge

A/N: Okay, so I haven't updated like I usually do. Honestly, I temporarily lost inspiration. Thankfully, it didn't last long, and I'm back now If you're interested , I wrote a Naru/Tema one-shot that xstofer won in my review comp. I got a pretty helpful review though. Anyway, on with the story.

Naruto was amazed at the amount of money he got as the bounty for Hoshigaki Kisame. The bounty was 1.5 million ryo. He decided to buy a house with that and then get new equipment with the money he had left. For now though, he was in a bit of a predicament. He was cuddling with Haku all last night. Now he was in bed with an erection poking into her backside. He was trying to figure out whether to let her no so they could have sex, or to let her sleep. His erection twitched in protest at his line of thought and his decision was made for him. He decided to give her a wake-up call she'll never forget. He reached down and slowly lowered her white cotton panties until her rear was exposed to him. He lightly spread her for entry before quickly plunging into her depths as she released a low moan and woke up.

"Hmm, Naru-chan. That's a really good way to wake up. We should do this more often."

"Whenever you want Haku-chan." He whispered huskily as he pulled out a little and them plunged back in, eliciting a moan from her slim frame. She reached back and turned her head, engaging Naruto in a desperate tongue war as he started actively thrusting into her warm depths. They both moaned into each others mouths as their kiss only increased their arousal more and caused Naruto to thrust even harder, and deeper. Haku broke their kiss and began to moan with wild abandon. She simply leaned back and conformed her body with his.

Naruto was getting close, he was doing his best to hold his climax back until she came. Suddenly he felt the tell-tale convulsions of her orgasm and let go. They both cried out with their orgasm and Haku began bucking her hips into his erection, her sheathe milking him of his cum, making sure she didn't miss a drop. Haku turned towards Naruto and curled up to him.

A few minutes later, they were both broken out of their cuddling by a knock at the door. Naruto came out to answer it. When he opened the door he was greeted by a Kiri ANBU.

"Momochi Naruto and Haku Momochi?"

"Yeah. What do you need?"

"You both are requested in the Mizukage's office as soon as possible." He said as he Shunshined away.

Naruto sighed. "Well, I guess we have another mission. Haku-chan! We're wanted in the Mizukage's office!"

Haku walked in fully dressed minutes later. They both Shunshined into the Mizukage's office hand-in-hand.

As they appeared there, they realized there was another team there, along with Zabuza and the Mizukage. They hurriedly stopped holding hands and blushed.

Of course, Zabuza had to make jokes.

"Now, don't go making any kids you two. I don't want to be a grandfather yet. I'm barely 26 after all."

Haku's and Naruto's blushes increased as the yeller "ZABUZA!"

Zabuza, of course, decided to simply laugh his ass off at their expense.

The other team snickered and even the Mizukage giggled.

The two lovers tried to look dignified after their embarrassment, the Mizukage then got a serious look an her face and the shinobi in the room ceased their laughter.

We have a very serious mission here. I'm afraid we have to cease our fun for a bit. The mission is S-rank. The mission is to go into the old site of Whirlpool country. We have gotten reports via messenger bird that the old village has been rebuilt. The ninja, however, haven't physically reported back in. We fear the worst and decided to send our best. The Momochi trio, and the last of the Kaguya clan. The three of you will have code names to protect your identities. K, B, and L.

The three of them looked very much the same. All had white hair and the clan markings on their foreheads. The only difference between them was the color of their pants, as they were all shirtless. K had black shinobi pants, B had white shinobi pants, and L had red shinobi pants.

"The mission is to discover the fate of our Shinobi and rescue them if needed. You leave tomorrow."

Everyone nodded.

"Dismissed."

Naruto and Haku went back home to pack.

After they packed, Naruto went to find Zabuza again. He had a few things to discuss with him.

He eventually found him eating at a dango joint near the center of town. Naruto was surprised that Zabuza liked Dango of all things at first, but he realized later that all good Ninja have their quirks to deal with the life they live. It's the normal ones who have to look out for, they were the ones prone to snapping.

He noticed that Zabuza actually had his mask off, his had a sharp, handsome face and sharp, pointed teeth.

"Zabuza-sensei."

Zabuza turned around with a dango stick sticking from between his teeth. He grabbed the stick and pulled it out of his mouth, before walking off with Naruto. As he was walking, he threw his dango stick into a wall, which had a bunch of other dango stick sticking into it, forming the Kirigakure symbol.

"Whaddya need kid?"

"I want you to train Haku."

Zabuza's eyebrow raised in question.

"Why's that?"

"I have S-class criminals after me. She's strong, I grant you, but she's no match for S-class yet. I want you to change that."

"Alright kid, I've grown fond of her as well. I'll do everything I can."

"Thank you Zabuza-sensei. I have to go now." He said before he Shunshined away.

He got home and continued packing with Haku. As he was packing, he got butterflies in his stomach, like he was anticipating something.

A/N: Sorry if this was boring, but I decided to have a little surprise. This arc is entirely AU so be prepared. Ja ne.


	20. Chapter 19

The Maelstrom's Revenge

A/N: I was gonna update twice the day the last chapter went out, but friggin website wouldn't upload it or send messages. Anyway, enjoy.

The three Kaguyas were already at the gate when Team Zabuza walked up to the gate. They said nothing and started walking out of the village together. They walked all the way to the shore without a single word. Naruto was fully aware that the Uzumaki's originated from Uzugakure. And Zabuza was nice enough to tell him who his parents were. He asked the old man the next time he passed through Konoha. The old man decided Naruto would need to know eventually and told Zabuza the truth. Zabuza, in turn, told Naruto when he thought he was ready.

He knew that he might have family in Uzu. And he was completely ready to deal with that. However, he also knew their mission parameters meant that he wouldn't be able to even make contact with any people in Uzu unless they were discovered or had to perform a rescue. He almost hoped they would have to rescue them. He would get a few more sacrifices and he might actually be able to see some of his family. He might put up and emotionless face, but he still wanted to have some family.

He fell asleep on a bench on the boat. They had to jump off and walk to Uzu in the morning. He needed to rest for it.

(The Next Morning)

Naruto woke with a start. It was morning and Haku woke him up.

"It's time to go, Naruto-kun."

He nodded and got up. The rest of them were poised at the edge of the ship. In unison, they all jumped off and started running across the water towards Uzu no Kuni. It only took them 30 minutes, but all the Kaguyas, along with Haku, were panting. They had the lowest chakra reserves out of them all.

They ran straight onto the island. They saw bird skeleton on the beach, it had a scroll pouch on its leg. Naruto opened the pouch and pulled out the scroll inside and saw the message that the Mizukage wrote to the scouts here. Despite the evidence that the bird simply got attacked and killed, they decided to check on the scouts just in case. They ventured onto the island and realized they couldn't jump from these trees, as they were palm trees. There were no branches to speak of, and so they began running across the jungle floor. They eventually reached the edge of the forest, they peeked through the tree line and saw giant walls, similar to the ones protecting Kiri.

"I sense a large number of massive chakra signature past this wall. It seems that Uzu is not only rebuilt, but it has a number of capable shinobi at it's disposal. And I think I've found the team we're looking for. They're 1 mile to the west. There are 4 of them though. Wasn't it just a 3 man team out here?"

"That's correct Naruto-kun. We should probably check that out." Haku said.

The two teams ventured towards the direction of the chakra signatures. They paused at the edge of a clearing, hidden in the trees.

"I sense 3 Chunin level signatures and 1 massive signature. This ones reserves are about half as big as mine."

The other Shinobi's eyes widened. The only one they've ever heard of, besides Naruto of course, was Hoshigaki Kisame. Naruto has about 6 tails worth of chakra just on his own. But another person with 3 tails worth of chakra. That's just insane. However, that also leaves the question if that extra person was hostile of not. Naruto checked the positions of all of them and all the signatures were simply situated around the campfire together. They decided to chance it and reveal themselves.

They all decided to simply walk in there and introduce themselves, but before they could they heard a female voice from the camp.

"You know you can come out now. I already know you're there. Someone with chakra reserves that large can never completely cover them."

They were shock she could sense 6 of Kiri's greatest. However, they all Shunshined into the clearing nonetheless. They saw the three Chunin, all having nothing remarkable about them. The fourth person however, was a gorgeous teenage girl. She had strawberry blonde hair, and a slim figure. She had strange, violet colored eyes and C-cup sized breasts. She was wearing a simple kimono, orange with red swirls. Naruto looked at the kimono and briefly wondered if he looked that good in orange.

"So," She began, "What the hell are you guys doing here. These guys said they were expecting a bird, not a squad."

"We were sent to check the area when these guys didn't respond to the Mizukage's messenger bird. It appears the bird was killed and eaten, probably by some local wildlife."

"Well, who are you guys, and who's the hottie?" She said, looking at Zabuza.

"The…hottie, as you put it, is Momochi Zabuza, my sensei. The woman next to me is Haku Momochi, my girlfriend, I am Momochi Naruto The triplets over there are K, B, and L. I can't tell them apart either so don't try. And may I ask who you are miss?"

"Of course! The name is Uzumaki Katsumi!" She yelled with a thumbs up.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wh- what was your mother's name?"

"My mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina! She died though. I was told she died fighting the Kyuubi in Konoha 10 years ago."

Naruto instantly lost his stoic attitude and embraced Katsumi in a heartfelt embrace…only to be punched on the top of his head and plunge, face first towards the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU FUCKING PERVERT! THAT'S FUCKING RAPE!"

Naruto jumped up and started yelling too.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO HUG MY FUCKING LONG-LOST SISTER!"

Katsumi's eyes instantly narrowed. "I don't have a brother."

"You don't think you have a brother. My original name is Naruto Uzumaki. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki and my father was Namikaze Minato. You're my sister. I never knew I had a sister." His eyes darkened. "Did you know about this Zabuza-tousan?"

"I'm as surprised as you are kid. I was only told who your parents were."

Katsumi was in shock. She thought she was all alone. She never had anyone except the old had and she's usually busy. She instantly lunged forward and embraced her brother. She's perfectly willing to accept his story. Even if he was lying, she would just kick his ass and teach him a lesson. The two of them abandoned all composure and simply cried in each others arms. Both finding the sense of kinship they had lacked their entire lives. The rest of their team decided they needed privacy and began to set up camp. They were going to be here a while.

A/N: You guys thought I was going to bring back Kushina, huh? Haha, I'm not that predictable.


	21. Chapter 20

The Maelstrom s Revenge

A/N: Look, I m sorry I haven t updated for a day or two. Honestly I don t know what happened. The computer with my completed chapter wouldn t let me log on to so I couldn t upload it. I managed to get it onto a different computer but I don t have the password to this one so I m not sure how often I ll be able to update. I ll try to keep updating daily though. Anyway, read, enjoy, review.

The squad of would-be rescuers were just relaxing by the bonfire. The two newfound siblings were sitting by the fire, talking. Catching up. They told each other of their lives. Katsumi was shocked to hear about the first few years of his life. She wanted to march right over to Konoha and kill them all. Naruto assured her that he was going to kill them all and she calmed down.  
Katsumi-oneechan, I have a proposition for you. Can I talk to you privately? Of course Naru-otoutochan. The both of them ventured into some trees and Naruto pitched his proposal.  
Look, do you really want to destroy Konoha? I ll kill them slowly if you d let me. Well, I m putting together a team of sorts. Our only goal is to utterly destroy Konohagakure no Sato. There is a catch however. To ensure the safety of the members and the success of the mission, you must convert to Jashinism, and thus gain immortality. Katsumi s eyes widened. Immortality? Surely he was joking. Such a thing was impossible.  
What the hell are you going on about? Immortality is impossible. Naruto sighed before taking his retractable pike out of it s holster and stabbing himself through the heart. Katsumi gasped and then her eyes widened as he continued talking as if he didn t just have a pike stabbed through his heart.  
Immortality is easier than people think. The only requirement for Jashinism is to sacrifice your enemies in a special ritual whenever possible. Katsumi was in shock. She could live forever, while indulging in her secret pleasure. She thought she d eventually go crazy with her bloodlust going ignored, but here was a chance to indulge a bit, and gain immortality while she was at it. How do I start? Take your blood and draw this symbol He holds up his pendant. with it on the ground. For this to work, it is required that you temporarily die. You will meet with Jashin-sama and he will judge whether your bloodlust is enough to earn his blessing. If not, you will gain temporarily gain immortality and you will be given one week to kill your three closest people and sacrifice them, or you will die. I don t think you have to worry though. We Uzumaki s are renowned for our bloodlust. Katsumi instantly agreed. She stabbed her hand with a kunai and kept it in, to prevent her bloodline from kicking in, she drew the symbol on the ground in her blood and lay down in the circle. Naruto made a few Kage Bunshin to make sure no one walks in during the ritual. He pulled the pike out of his chest and he poised the pike to strike, even as his chest healed.  
Are you ready? Katsumi looked hesitant, but nodded in agreement. He plunged the rod into her chest and she gasped in pain. She convulsed a few times before slumping, apparently dead. Naruto waited for a few minutes., waiting for her to rise from the dead. 5 minutes later, she convulsed once more, and coughed. She opened her eyes and looked around, smiling.  
Naruto pulled the pike out of her chest and helped her up. He used a low level water jutsu to wash away the circle. He then pulled out a storage scroll, unsealed another retractable pike, and handed it to her.  
Welcome to Jashin s Disciples Katsumi.

A/N: Sorry that it s so short. But this just seemed like the perfect point to cut off. Anyway, I have a job interview to get to, so Ja ne. 


	22. Chapter 21

The Maelstrom's Revenge

A/N: Oh my Jashin, I am so sorry I haven't updated in almost a week. I don't really have an excuse. I simple lost my muse for a while and when I finally got it back, I had the craziest weekend which included 2 losses of virginity, gay sex in a back alley, drunkenness, and a 3 separate breakups. Oh my god, I've never had such a weekend before. That was some fun though. Anyway, gomen nasai. On with the chapter!

Katsumi Uzumaki was lost in thought. They immediately set out for Uzugakure after the two siblings got back to camp. Katsumi was thinking about her encounter with Jashin-sama.

Oniton: Flashback no Jutsu:

Katsumi was walking through fields of red mist. She felt the mist condensing on her skin. She licked some of it off of her lips and she tasted copper. 'This mist is made of blood.' She thought with an evil smirk. She always did get a thrill from blood. She never understood why until today.

She was thrust out of her thoughts when the mist suddenly disappeared, as if it was never there. She was suddenly in a large room. The room was mostly empty, but had a throne with a young, fair skinned man sitting in it. The man looked to be in his mid-twenties. He had shining silver hair, tied back into a ponytail. He was built lean, like a gymnast, or a shinobi. His most startling feature were his eyes though. He had a red pupil with black sclera. All in all, he wasn't what one would expect from the deity of suffering and ritualistic sacrifice.

The young man spoke, his voice was charming and serene, as though he hadn't a care in the world.

"Ahhh, so another one who wishes to join my following. What is your name young one?"

"Katsumi Uzumaki, Jashin-sama. I am the long-lost sister of your most loyal follower, Naruto Momochi."

"Ahhh, yes. He is the current Grand Priest of my religion. That alone will not get you a spot in Jashin's Disciples. I must first test your mind to see if you're bloodlust is enough to impress me. If I deem your thirst for blood sufficient, I will brand you with my mark and give you your Jashinist Pendant, and you will officially be a member of Jashin's Disciples."

Katsumi bowed to her possible lord and master, prepared for anything.

"Are you ready, Katsumi-chan?"

"Do what you will, Jashin-sama. I am ready."

He placed a finger on her forehead and he became silent for a few moments. He suddenly jerked back. He stepped out of his trance and looked at her in amusement.

"Your bloodlust is beyond exceptional. I've never seen such a bloodlust. Not even in Naruto-kun. I have a special task for you, young one."

"What is thy bidding Jashin-sama?"

"You are to destroy your home, Uzugakure. You will leave not one alive, get the others to help you. Naruto and Zabuza should be glad to do it. You are in Jashin's disciples, however, the completion of this task is what shall grant you full immortality. Fail to do this, and you will lose my blessing. However, I will not kill you for failure. You've impressed me, even outside of my religion, I know you will spread pain and death wherever you go. Go now, my child. Kill them all."

Tenshiton: Flashback no Jutsu Kai:

She had to discuss this with Niichan. She knew he'd love to, however, they needed a plan. She also didn't want anyone but her to kill the Old Hag. She deserves that much.

"Niichan," she began.

He turned his head toward her.

"We need to talk again. You, me, and Zabuza."

They stopped the group and the three sped into the trees.

After they were alone, Katsumi took a few moments to prepare what she had to say.

"During my vision, I was given a mission by Jashin-sama. He decreed that you two would help me in my mission."

Naruto and Zabuza looked curious. They didn't receive any special mission from Jashin-sama.

"I am to destroy the city of Uzugakure, along with everyone I love."

Zabuza's eyes widened, while Naruto's eyes simply seemed to sparkle in excitement, anticipation littering his features. This was to be quite a bloodbath.

"We're behind you on this one, however, the Kaguya's and scouts with us might not be. We have to take care of them. What do you think? Sacrifice? Memory jutsu?"

"I think sacrifice would be the most appropriate. Get my first sacrifices done early."

"Alright then. Let's do this" Zabuza said.

"I didn't know you were a Jashinist Zabuza-san?"

"The little blonde Gaki introduced me to the religion, and his team, a few years back. I figured it'd be perfect because I love killing so much. It's a win-win situation."

"Oh, alright then. Glad you're on my side."

The three of them got back to the camp and started off again. While they were jumping through the trees, the three traitors got ready to spring their plan. They were able to communicate telepathically, thanks to Jashin's blessing. They began a countdown in their head, 3...2...1...GO! They all swung at the necks of whoever was closest to them. Naruto took down two of the Kaguyas before they could harden their bones for protection. He decapitated them with ease. Zabuza decapitated one Kaguya and a scout. Simple enough. Katsumi simply made a hand sign and they exploded. It was a rookie mistake to let someone you don't know offer you food after all. There was a tiny, yet powerful, exploding tag hidden in the onigiri. She figured she might need to kill them at some point.

After they were all dead, they three of them continued on as if nothing had happened, intent on slaughtering an entire village in cold blood.

A/N: Once again, sorry for the long wait. Gomen nasai. I hope you enjoy this one, next is the slaughter of Uzugakure.


	23. Chapter 22

The Maelstrom's Revenge

A/N: Yo, I know the last chapter was pretty boring, but this chapter should be awesome. Uzu is going down! I don't know why I'm killing Uzu, I just feel like it I guess. Or maybe it's because my ex-girlfriend's mad at me. Sometimes you just gotta have a massacre to blow off steam, you know? Anyway, on with the chapter.

The three Jashinists made their way towards the gate. They decided that they didn't want to go with stealth on this one. They would simply sweep through the city like a storm, leaving none alive. They would, of course, start with the gate guards. They approached the gate and two generic looking Chunin eyed them suspiciously while making their way over to them.

"Katsumi-san," he began. "Who are these strangers. You know the Uzukage doesn't want foreign ninja in here until the reconstruction of Uzu is complete."

"Ahh, you may be right, but these are close personal friends of mine. They come here to help me."

"Help you with what?"

Her eyes grew dark and her voice turned demonic.

"**Your extermination"**

Katsumi lashed out and grabbed his face. He started struggling as she began to put pressure on his skull. His struggling became more frantic and he started to scream until his eyes rolled back into his head and then his head exploded between her fingers, showering the other guard in blood and brain matter.

The other Chunin didn't think this was possible, Katsumi has always been such a nice girl, and loyal to the point it got annoying. Was that all an act? A way to get us to drop our guard?

These were the last thoughts that filled his mind as a giant bandage wrapped sword came down and crushed his skull.

The two others had sprung into action as soon as the mans head exploded. They flitted about, little more than blurs. Katsumi momentarily stopped to put a seal on the city wall, behind a bush. She smirked as she zoomed away from the scene.

Naruto was having fun, he hadn't had a chance to get this many kills in his life. He would have loved to do it, but most villages would be too strong for him to destroy on his own. Even the Snake Sannin Orochimaru wouldn't be able to pull off such a feat. He would still need an army or two.

They finished with the people at the front gate. A huddle was formed to decided who was to go first. After a game of jan-ken-pon, it was decided that Naruto would take the right side of the village, Zabuza would take the left side, and Katsumi would take the Uzukage tower. Before they separated, Katsumi handed them both a seal paper to keep with them. When asked what it did, she cryptically said "Let's just say it'll give you some additional kills."

They didn't inquire any further, the idea of extra kills enough to sate their curiosity. The three then separated. Katsumi disappearing via Shunshin, while the other two ran off.

(At the Uzukage Tower)

The alarm at the Uzukage tower was going off. A civilian came running from the main gate of the village, she claimed that a trio of foreign ninja came through the front gate and started slaughtering everyone in sight. The only reason she escaped was because the ninja were preoccupied with killing everyone else and she was barely within seeing distance.

The Uzukage was with the civilian. The woman was rather tall, at least for a woman, she had bright blonde hair, and pink eyes. She had an athletic build, and she was rather flat-chested. This woman's name was Endo Yuki. She was observing the civilian sitting across from her. She knew that what she saw can traumatize a person. She bid the ANBU to leave them.

She turned around to face the view of the village.

"Alright Katsumi-chan, you can drop the henge."

The "civilian" smirked and, in a puff of smoke, turned into Uzumaki Katsumi, Top Jonin of Uzugakure and this Endo Yuki's adopted child.

"Alright Katsumi-chan, what's the meaning of this? Is this another prank of yours?"

"I'm afraid not Okaa-san. It is all quite true and that's not all."

The Uzukage's eyebrow raised a bit, asking for an explanation.

Katsumi raised her eyes and looked into her Okaa-san's eyes.

"It was two foreign shinobi, along with me, that killed them."

The woman's eyes widened as she heard this. Her little girl did that? There's no way, she's never shown any signs of the legendary bloodlust of the Uzumaki before. Is it just emerging now? Has she been hiding it all this time? All of this ran through her head in a split-second. She reacted just in time as Katsumi threw a punch at her. She grabbed her hand just as it was about to hit her face. She locked eyes with her surrogate daughter.

"I only have one question for you Katsumi-chan. Why did you do this? I've always been good to you and this village has done nothing to earn your hatred."

Katsumi was silent for a moment before speaking.

"I found my brother."

Yuki's eyes widened a bit, before returning to normal.

"He came to me and asked that I go with him and help him get revenge on his home village. I was inducted into the Jashinist religion, Jashin-sama gave me a task, to prove my dedication to him. To destroy Uzugakure."

Yuki was heart broken. Her own daughter, along with her brother and an unknown third member were vying to destroy her village. She contemplated the situation for a brief moment before coming to a decision. She would kill her daughter, in order to save her village. She quickly pulled out a kunai and stabbed towards Katsumi, aiming to kill. She made contact with her heart, and to her surprise, Katsumi smirked. She reached forward with her free hand, and punched her in the face. The Uzukage went flying through the window and started falling down towards the busy street below. She used chakra to strengthen her legs and landed upright on a roof below. She looked up and saw Katsumi flying towards her, fist cocked back and eyes seemingly flaming with excitement. Yuki jumped back to dodge the punch, only to be knock away as the punch destroyed the building below her. Her eyes widened at her sheer power. She should have seen this coming when she thought about it. The girl trained religiously after all. The Uzukage knew this girl was stronger than her, she had been for a while, but this was still a surprise. She hadn't heard of such strength anywhere other than Tsunade of the Densetsu no Sannin. Has she discovered the closely guarded secret of her strength?

As she was thinking this, Katsumi was already chasing after her. Yuki kept jumping back to avoid the dangerous blows, barely avoiding them as they passed just inches away from her body. This went on for a few minutes and then she tried to dodge a punch which turned out to be a feint. She did her best to dodge, but got hit right on her arm, the hit shattered the bone in her bicep and she gasped out in pain, her arm now hanging limply on her side.

"Haha, you can't use jutsu Okaa-san. What can you possibly do against me. I've been stronger than you for a while, we both know this. Why do you still struggle when you know you're gonna lose and this village is going to be destroyed? It's hopeless."

Yuki looked up with fire in her stare. She stared straight into her daughters eyes with defiance.

"I do it because it's what I swore to do when I became Uzukage over a decade ago. I swore to protect this village and it's people with my life, and that's what I'm going to do!"

She pulled out a kunai and lunged towards her with new determination. She knew that she'd have to kill her daughter to stop her, but she suppressed her emotions and steeled herself to do what she must. She stabbed her daughter in the heart, not noticing her smirk as she did so. She felt the blood of her little girl spray over her as she stabbed, barely believing that it was that easy. She looked up, into the eyes of Katsumi, and saw the she had a shit-eating grin on her features. She was looking down and said "Is that all you got? I figured you'd have more than that you old hag!"

As she yelled "old hag" she punched the woman in the face, sending her flying across the ground and through the rubble of the building. She emerged in the streets and landed on something solid, warm, and wet. She got up with difficulty and looked at what she landed on. Her eyes widened in shock. It was a dead body of a villager. She looked around and saw many other bodies around her.

"Katsumi-chan, how could you do such a thing?"

She felt Katsumi arrive behind her and place a kunai at her throat.

"This village never treated me right Okaa-san. You should have known this was coming. With all the beatings I endured, you should have known I'd want revenge. Any last requests? I owe you that much."

"Burn my body Katsumi-chan. I always wanted to be cremated when I died."

"As you wish." She said as she slit her own mothers throat. She felt no emotion as she did so, only a sense of relief. It's almost over. She did a couple hand signs and burned her mother's body with a Katon jutsu. After she did so, she realized that she was surrounded, There was, what appeared to be, the entire Uzugakure Shinobi Corps surrounding her position. She smirked and then got into a combat stance. She then did the most unexpected thing ever, and flashed them! She rotated herself so everyone got a good look, nosebleeds took all the men, and even some of the women out as she turned. When she was done, there was only a few lone Kunoichi left conscious. She easily disposed of them with a few kunai while they were stunned from her rather…unorthodox move. She then proceeded to kill all the fallen shinobi by slitting their throats. She smirked as she finished. Rule 1 in the Kunoichi handbook: A Kunoichi's body is her greatest weapon.

Her smirk twisted into a happy smile and she happily skipped to the gates, slaughtering all who crossed her path, which was quite a few. Most didn't know what she had been doing and went to her for help from their eminent slaughter. Only to realize their mistake as they received a kunai to the forehead.

She met up with her teammates at the gate. They did a wide-area life detecting jutsu to make sure they got everyone in the village. They detected a few more in a small group and sent Zabuza to deal with them.

As they were waiting, the two chatted about nothing in particular. It was like they had known each other all their lives. It was all too soon that Zabuza returned and alerted them of his success.

Uzukagure no Sato, was officially destroyed.

They set off back towards Kiri, two relieved to be returning home, one nervous to get there.

"Naruto-nii?"

"Yes Katusmi-Imouto?"

"Do you think they'll like me in Kiri?"

Naruto chuckled. "All that matters in Kiri is power, and you have that in spades. I think you'll fit right in. Why are you so worried about it anyway?"

"Well I wasn't treated very well by the villagers. In fact, most of them beat me up when I got the chance. Okaa-san was the only one who didn't. The only one who treated me right."

Naruto's eyes hardened, this seemed a familiar scenario.

"Why didn't they treat you right Katsumi-chan?"

"Well, I suppose I can trust you. Can I trust you too Zabuza-san?"

Zabuza laughed. "I can keep a secret kid. There's only one person who I'd have to tell and that's the Mizukage, and she can definitely be trusted with secret information. Shoot kid."

"Alright, here it goes."

A/N: Gomen nasai again. I never meant to take this long, but I couldn't work up the energy to get up and write. I have no other excuse. Also, I meant to make it longer, but I though I'd be evil and leave a cliffhanger Muwahahahahahahahaha! Anyway, until next time! Ja ne!


	24. Chapter 23

The Maelstrom's Revenge

A/N: Sooooo sorry it took so long. Been trying to think of what I'm gonna have happen in the next arc. I think a filler arc would be appropriate here. Okay, there seems to be a few people who are concerned with the fact that a bunch of 10 or so year olds are having sex. Well, if you haven't noticed yet, kids are growing up faster than they used to. I didn't have my first kiss until I was 16, and yet I know a kid who lost his virginity 2 years ago, at age 10. So there's the explanation for that. Hmm, dunno what else to answer. If you have any questions, put them in a review and I will do my best to respond. The PM feature is kinda glitchy right now though, so I might just post your question in the author's note.

"Well, here goes." Katsumi says nervously.

The three (I've forgotten Haku was there the last few chapters if you hadn't noticed. Gomen Nasai) Kiri nin looked to her with curiosity. They each had their suspicions, but nothing would prepare them for what they were about to hear.

"I'm gay."

The two Kiri nin face vaulted at that.

"That's it?" They shouted.

"Yeah." Katsumi said, waving her hands in front of her in defense.

"That's such a stupid reason to be hated." Naruto said.

"I know. Most ninja have at least one sexual experience with the same sex in their lives. Life is too short for us to have many inhibitions."

Naruto looked towards his former sensei with curiosity.

"Have you had a homosexual experience Zabuza-sensei?"

Zabuza blushed at the question.

Naruto got an evil smile on his face at that.

"Tell me who it was Zabuza-sensei."

Zabuza turned away.

Naruto flexed his fingers in front of him and lunged forward, beginning his attack on his ribs.

"No! Naru….to stop tickling me! I'll fucking kill….you…..alright! Alright! I'll tell you!"

Naruto ceased his assault and they all continued walking to listen to Zabuza.

"Well, umm….it was Chojuro…"

"Chojuro? Hmm, I didn't know he had it in him. He always seems so meek and subdued."

"Well he's anything but in bed. He managed to be dominate over me! That's saying something with my strength."

"Hmmm, I might have to spread his apparent prowess in bed. He deserves a little relaxation after all. He works hard."

"Well," Zabuza continued. "Ignoring my previous homosexual experiences, we should hurry back to the village. I wanna get some Sushi."

Naruto's eyes lit up at the thought of his favorite food.

He sped up as much as he could as he smirked, his stoic mask up once more. He couldn't have Kiri thinking he'd gone soft just because he found his sister after all. He has a reputation to uphold after all.

They arrived back in Kiri without further incident. The guards at the front gate simply waved at them as they passed. The three of them went to the Mizukage's office to report in the results of their mission.

The Mizukage looked up as they knocked and told them to enter. She smiled as Zabuza and Naruto walked in, but she was confused to see them bringing in another random female ninja.

"Another one Naruto? Where did you find her?"

"Mizukage-sama, I request that you not disrespect my sister."

Mei spluttered at the apparent news. Naruto had a sister?

"Naruto, explain."

And so Naruto explained the events from their departure to their return, saying that the Kaguya Clan members were attacked and killed during Uzugakure's destruction.

-sigh- "Well the Kaguya Clan is apparently extinct. You're just lucky you two are our top Jonin or you'd be in big trouble for that. It's hard to believe that you three were able to destroy the entire village on your own, but this is you two we're talking about…I don't know anything about this one though. What are your abilities Uzumaki-san?"

"I have intermediate ability with my katana, a wide variety of Suiton and Fuuton Jutsu and a massive chakra pool. I'd say that my skills are Jonin level, at the least. But that's for you to decide."

"Hmm, well I'll take your word for it. I give you the rank of Jonin. Here's your Hitai-ate. Welcome to Kiri."

The four of them went back to Naruto's apartment. Naruto turned to Katsumi and asked her where she wanted to sleep. She looked at him and simply said that the couch was fine.

Naruto nodded.

"Oh, by the way Katsumi."

Katsumi turned to him. "What?"

"Well, me and Haku will probably be having a lot of alone time, so knock before entering."

Katsumi's eye twitched for a few moments before she simply nodded and silently thanked Naruto for telling her that. Who knows what she could have walked into if he hadn't.

"Alright then, I'm gonna go explore the village, maybe get drunk and pick up someone at a bar. Don't wait up."

"Katsumi-chan?"

She turned to him, her eyes asking him what he wanted.

"I can't believe I never asked this, but how old are you? I've been calling you little sister and I just realized I'm not sure if you are.

"Haha, you'd be right Naruto-Otouto. I'm almost 19 already. I'm your Nee-chan." She said with a smile.

"Alright then. Have fun Nee-chan."

"I plan to."

Katsumi simply wandered around town looking for a bar to go to. She never spent much money on anything growing up, so she had plenty of money to spare for ventures such as this, plus they did destroy Uzugakure. So they of course raided the vault. They were all rich, even though they only kept 50% of the money. The rest will go to Kiri. She eventually found a bar that seemed specifically for Jonin of Kiri. She simply walked in and, with eyes following her, she yelled to the bartender that she was buying a shot for everyone. The other occupants of the bar cheered and raised the glasses they already had towards her. Katsumi walked up to the bar to take her shot, when she took the shot, she almost spluttered when she saw the Mizukage in the seat next to her, her cheeks already rosy and her eyes on a rather attractive blond that she appeared to be flirting with.

Katsumi decided to watch the show. It wasn't long before the Mizukage got slapped by the blonde and the blonde got up and walked away. Mei Terumi simply turned and ordered another shot. After she took it, she looked as Katsumi and smirked.

"Hey Sexy!" She blurted with what was supposed to be seduction.

"What brings a hot piece like you to a place like this?"

Katsumi blushed at her forwardness but decided to answer.

"I decided I wanted to take in the sights, maybe pick someone up and relieve some stress."

"Awww, picking up a guy, too bad."

"Actually, I'm gay. I only date girls…date being a very loose term of course. By the way, did I just see you hit on a girl and get rejected. I didn't know you were a lesbian, let alone a dirty minded one."

"I'm not a lebsi…a libse…I'm not gay. I'm bi-sexual. I like guys and girls. Hmmm, I'm getting an idea. Kastu…Kat…Katsumi-chan. Why don't we go back to your place and have some fun? I bet you've never been with an older woman and, well, I'm the best there is."

Katsumi thought this through, she really did, and she really didn't find that many cons of sleeping with her boss as she found pros. She was a very sexy woman after all, and her status as a Kunoichi pretty much guarantee's she's a really quick learner. She decided to go for it.

"Alright, let's go Mizukage-sama."

"Please, call me Mei-chan."

"Let's go Mei-chan."

**-MY FIRST YURI LEMON. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED-**

The two of them burst through the Mizukage's door already making out. Katsumi's inexperienced tongue being ravaged and dominated by the Mizukage's more skilled tongue. The two of them decided that the room was too far and they simply fell back onto the couch as they continued their activities.

Mei was the one who took control as she untied the obi securing her kimono and slipped it off of Katsumi's slim frame. Almost immediately, Mei latched her mouth onto Katsumi's right nipple. Katsumi moaned lightly at the sensation. She was always more sensitive than other girls. She actually had to have her clothes customized with special numbing seals so she could go on missions. Mei smirked around her nipple and she used her other hand to begin kneading and massaging the other breast as she sucked on the right one. Katsumi whimpered in pleasure and her face was flushed red from the feeling of it all. Just as she was about to reach the edge, Mei unlatched herself and started trailing kisses down lower as Katsumi lightly sighed in slight disappointment. These protests died as soon as she noticed the light touches of Mei lips down her stomach, slowly heading south. Soon enough, Mei had reached her waistline and began kissing all around where she knew Katsumi wanted her to go, but never touching her prize as Katsumi whimpered in need.

"Please, Mei-chan. Please stop teasing me."

Mei smirked at the girls blind need of her and obeyed her command. She suddenly dove into her prize, her tongue delving deeper and deeper into her with every passing second. She licked up and down and lightly stimulated her clit, keeping her close to the edge, but not allowing her to go over the edge. Mei reached down and began to finger herself as she licked Katsumi like she was dying of thirst. Mei eventually neared her end and began to suck on Katsumi's clit, hard. She fingered herself even more vigorously as she taste Katsumi's juices as the flooded into her mouth. Her pussy convulsing onto the Mizukage's tongue as they both came. Mei grabbed a blanket that was folded next to the couch and lay with her lover as they both drifted off to sleep, wondering what this all meant.

-The Next Morning-

Katsumi woke up to a yell.

"NANI! Katsumi, what the hell happened last night."

She sat up, looked around, and saw that she and the Mizukage were naked on the couch and Haku and Naruto were standing in the doorway, Naruto looking shocked and Haku was lightly blushing.

She shrugged and said "I guess I have some explaining to do, ne?"

A/N: Once again, I'm so sorry that this is so late. But I wanted to keep you guys in suspense. That's what you get for not reviewing! Muwahahahahaha! Anyway, I've decided to post an Omake here. My friend thought of the idea and I just can't resist putting it on here. I'll probably post it as the next chapter…or a separate, let me know what you guys think.


	25. Omake

The Maelstrom's Revenge

A/N: This isn't really a chapter. It's my first Omake ever. This chapter has absolutely no bearing on the story, it's kinda just something my ex-friend thought would be funny and, despite our previous seperation, I'm still gonna use it.

Omake:

Naruto and Zabuza were stopping at a small town on their way to deliver a message to Kumogakure. They were stopped on a small island no that far from the former site of Uzugakure. Zabuza and Naruto were outside their hotel for the night. At the moment Zabuza was alerting Naruto of the situation.

"Naruto, I'm going to be scouting out the outskirts of the city over the course of the night. Do what you want, but be careful who you give your name out to. This place is a mere boat ride away from fire country after all, and there may be a villager or two who still hold hatred for you, and remember your name. Destroying their entire village will gave only increased their hatred. And always remember, information is power, and we never give a potential enemy power."

Naruto nodded in understanding and left to go to a bar. He was now 16, he had succeeded in destroying Konoha. He never did find a girlfriend though. (In this timeline, Naruto never met Katsumi or Haku). He has recently taken to going to a bar at least once a week and using his animalistic charm naturally granted to him by Kyuubi to pick up a girl or two who catch his eye.

He walked into the bar and sat on one of the numerous barstools.

"Oi, gimme a bottle of sake, the warmer the better."

"Aren't you a bit young to be drinking kid?"

Naruto pointed to his headband as he gave his reply.

"Old enough to kill, old enough to drink." (One of my favorite quotes)

The bartender laughed and handed him a bottle of their best sake.

"I like your style kid, this one's on the house."

Naruto ignored the sake dish and drank straight from the bottle, nodding his appreciation to the bartender. He had been there for a few minutes, he was on his third bottle, with barely a buzz thanks to Kyuubi-teme. He looked around him, and noticed someone sit down in the barstool next to him. This girl was gorgeous. She was a good 5 inches shorter than him, with strawberry blond hair, violet eyes, and she was wearing an orange kimono with red swirls on it. He turned to her and used his natural charms to start sweet talking her.

"Hey there Tenshi-chan, what's your name?"

She turned to him and he thought he saw a trace of hesitation in her eyes before her eyes were suddenly full of an innocent friendliness in them.

"Oh, hello. My name is Abumi Katsumi. And yours?"

"Namikaze Naruto."

"Oh, I've heard of you, I hear you're a really powerful ninja, among other things."

"Well my status as the first ever SSS-ranked ninja is common knowledge, but I can't help but wonder what 'other things' you've heard about me."

She leaned in close to his ear and whispered something into his ear. If one had been paying attention, they might have seen a blush as this strawberry haired beauty pulled away from his ear.

Katsumi giggled before she spoke next.

"Why don't we go back to your room and find out?"

Naruto quickly nodded and grabbed in a one armed hug, he quickly paid for the drinks that weren't on the house and vanished with her via shunshin.

They appeared in his room, and quickly engaged in a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance and they quickly fell back onto the bed. Still connected at the lips. Naruto began shedding the clothes from his current mate and untied her obi, releasing her C-cup breasts from the confines of her kimono. Naruto quickly latched onto her nipple and she lightly moaned in delight. He certainly knew how to use his tongue.

She simply laid back and let him have his fun with her breasts. Not many men have the consideration to give a woman pleasure of their own.

Hmm, she might not have him transform after all. He's considerate enough after all.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. Go lower."

He happily obliged and kept one hand massaging her right breast as he lightly kissed his way down her toned physique. She had a ninja's body. Toned, but not really muscular to maximize agility and strength. He continued his journey south, towards her already moist love box. He arrived at his destination and lightly kissed around his prize. Teasing his lover by denying the things she so clearly wanted.

She groaned at his antics. "Naruto-kun, please don't keep me waiting any longer."

He obeyed her request, deciding that he'd had his fun and dove into the center of her warmth with his tongue. Causing her to gasp in pleasure. He drove his tongue inside her, simply enjoying her taste as he tongue fucked her. He casually made a few hand signs and he smirked as his tongue lengthened inside of her. She screamed in pure and utter pleasure at the sudden sensation of such a large and prehensile appendage inside of her love tunnel. Naruto reached up and pinched her clit as he undulated his tongue inside her, pushing her straight over the edge. She grabbed his hair, pulling him closer to her as wave after wave of pleasure pounded against her in the biggest orgasm of her life.

Her body slumped over in exhaustion as her orgasm subsided, she basked in the afterglow of her orgasm.

She looked to him as he started to get up from the side of the bed.

"You know, I usually only fuck girls, but I'm glad I listened to the rumors about you. Now, why don't you get over here and fuck me with that big cock of yours?"

Not one to turn down a good time, but feeling pride at being the only man she had ever been with, he crawled onto the bed and placed his cock at her virgin entrance.

"Don't worry about going gentle Naruto-kun. I broke my hymen training a while ago."

Naruto gave her a foxy grin as he simple plowed into her. She instantly gasped at the sensation, the pain of such a large intrusion going largely unnoticed in the face of the sheer pleasure she was facing. She instantly reached up and pulled her body up to his, her breasts rubbing against his defined chest muscles. He instantly grabbed her ass and started moving her at a rapid pace on his cock. She was letting out a constant moan as he fucked her. He got up from the bed, never stopping his fast pace, and pushed her against the nearest wall, since she was now on a solid surface, he started moving his hips, rather than moving her. He pistoned in and out of her at a breakneck pace, his hips practically a blur as he pounded in and out of her, keeping her in a perpetual state of orgasm. This continued on for a few minutes before the constant stimulate set Naruto off and, after a few one handed signs to kill all of his sperm, he came gallons into the woman. She screamed as a result of the particularly large orgasm this put her through.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, cum in me Naruto-kun!" She screamed in pleasure before she passed out. Naruto chuckled and carried her to the bed. He covered them both and went to sleep.

The next morning, the two of them were out in front of the hotel. Saying their goodbyes. They initiated in a quick tongue war and then Katsumi turned away and continued her journey to the mainland.

Naruto turned around and saw Zabuza turn a corner and see him. Zabuza's eyes widened as he saw Katsumi walking away from Naruto.

After a quick greeting, Zabuza spoke up.

"So, you met your sister I see?"

Naruto looked at Zabuza questioningly.

"I have a sister?"

Zabuza looked at him like he was crazy. "That girl that was just walking away from you. That was Katsumi Uzumaki, your sister."

Naruto blinked a few times before his eyes widened in understanding before he fainted.

A/N: Just a little lemon chapter with a bit of humor at the end. Nobody asked me to past it as a separate story, so I didn't.


	26. Chapter 24

The Maelstrom's Revenge

A/N: Man, I'm on a roll lately. I think I'm back in my groove againJ I wish I got more reviews though. It's been a few days since my last chapter and I've gotten one rather than my usual 5 or 6 per chapter. So review. I think I got my mojo back from seeing all my reviews. I got to 100 recently, so yeah. Anyway, enough lectures. On with the chapter!

Naruto's eyes were wide as he saw his own sister and the Mizukage, naked, on his living room couch.

Katsumi was scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"I guess I have some explaining to do, ne?"

Naruto nodded absently.

Katsumi sighed and gave him a full recount of the previous night.

Naruto's eyes weren't wide anymore. He was still surprised at the revelations that the Mizukage was not only bi-sexual, but also slept with his sister though. After all, it's not something you hear everyday.

They heard a moan coming from the couch and the Mizukage, Terumi Mei, sat up from her sleep grumpily.

"Could you guys keep it down, some people are trying to sleep at this hour!" Was her grumpy reply to their stares.

"Umm, Mizukage-sama." Haku said.

"What is it Haku-chan?" Came the kind reply.

"You're naked."

"…"

The Mizukage looked down and saw that she was indeed naked. Closer inspection of the room indicated that not only was she naked, she was naked in someone else's house, and Naruto was there, trying hard not to stare. She decided she didn't feel like covering up and just stood up, the blanket falling off of her in the process. Katsumi nearly fainted with a nosebleed, and Naruto turned to Haku and gave her a deep, passionate kiss to stave off his dirty thoughts about the woman, an action that Haku was not complaining about.

Mei stretched around a bit, until she saw Katsumi still on the couch. Excited to see her lover from last night, she grabbed her arm and pulled her up into a kiss, the both of them initiating in a tongue war.

As these two couples continued their respective make-out sessions, there was a knock at the door. In her half-asleep state, the Mizukage made the mistake of answering the door without getting dressed.

As a result, the ANBU at the door got an eye-full and flew back from a nosebleed. Mei shrugged and decided she was probably wanted back at the office. She quickly dressed, gave Katsumi a kiss, and shunshined to her office.

(Later that day)

The Mizukage summoned Naruto and the gang to her office via ANBU and the four close compatriots found themselves going on S rank mission. This was no ordinary mission, with their reputation due to their new S-rank shinobi (Naruto), Kirigakure was being offered an alliance by Konoha. Their only condition is that we send in some Jonin disguised as Genin during the upcoming Chunin exam to help with an invasion. They had gotten wind that Suna and Oto are participating in a joint invasion of their forces. They were to leave immediately as the Chunin Exams were less than a week away.

The three of them nodded an affirmative to the Mizukage and shunshined to their home to pack. Mei shivered as a chill went up her spine. She had a bad feeling about this.

(The Gate, 30 minutes later)

The three "Genin" and their "Jonin Sensei" sped onward towards Konoha. They knew they might not come back from this, despite their great power. They all knew that nobody is unbeatable and that a Genin could kill a Kage with enough luck. They said nothing as they ran, although Naruto mused to himself that this his missions seem to have a lot to do with Konoha lately.

Speaking of which, he had decided on a different outfit for this Exam, just in case he ran into the team that he attacked in wave. He had completely removed his mask, and Samehada was now kept in a storage seal on his wrist, only to be used during the invasion. He replaced his entire outfit, and he was considering keeping this one. He was clad in a form fitting, black sleeveless shirt with Black shinobi pants, and a crimson trench coat over it all. He kept the trench coat open, so he had access to his weapons in the inside pockets. He kept his combat boots though, there was no way they could recognize him from his boots. He had also decided to wear his headband like his sensei.

He was all set for the exams.

(The next day Konoha main gate)

The team was stopped at the main gate be a lazy looking Chunin with a bandage across his nose, and a studious looking one with his bangs covering his left eye (Kotetsu and Izumo, if you were wondering)

Names, affiliation, and business in Konoha,

"Zabuza Momochi, Naruto Momochi, Haku Momochi, and Katsumi Uzumaki. Kirigakure no Sato, and we're here for the Chunin Exams.

Izumo looked up at them and nodded. Alright, I will escort you to the hotel you will be using for the exams. He walked into the village, the four foreign ninja following behind.

The four of them were led to an exceptional looking hotel called, the Golden Leaf. They were given a top floor room with a view of the entire village. Full mini bar, the works. They abstained from drinking until they reported to the Hokage tomorrow. They wanted to give off a good impression after all. Well most of them did Naruto decided that he wanted to drink anyway. He began raiding the mini bar almost as soon as they got there. He began drinking and the chaos began.

(The next morning) The three of them entered the Hokage's office looking very tired…well except Naruto, he managed to look like his usual stoic self, despite his heavy drinking the night before.

The Hokage looked up from his papers and just had to ask.

"What the hell happened to you guys?"

They all glared at Naruto, in the middle right of their line up and the Hokage sighed as he should have known.

"Alright, well I assume you've all been informed of your mission, but I will be giving you the details." He paused before continuing. "Jiraiya's spy network has uncovered a plot to invade Konohagakure no Sato. It seems it has been orchestrated by Sunagakure, our supposed ally, and Otogakure, a relatively new village located in the formerly named Ta no Kuni, now called Oto no Kuni. It seems that Orochimaru is involved as he is the leader of Oto. You are to participate in these Chunin Exams under the guise of rookie Genin. We have no idea when the invasion will begin, but our sources say that Orochimaru is after Uchiha Sasuke, the last loyal Uchiha. You are to accompany Team 7 during the 2nd part of the exam, and guard Sasuke from any plots by Orochimaru. Whenever the invasion takes place, you will do your vest to help this village survive, understood?"

"Hai." The team chanted in unison.

"Very well, dismissed."

The three of them shunshined to their hotel, two of them curious if the Uchiha prick was gonna recognize them.

A/N: This one took longer than I though. Although the lack of reviews was depressing. Anyway, I'll do my best to update. Oh, and I have put up a poll for if there is gonna be a threesome in this fic and, if so, with who. I have removed Terumi Mei from the ballad though, because I plan on pairing her with Katsumi. Any way, review, enjoy, shampoo a dolphin, whatever. Ja ne.


	27. Chapter 25

The Maelstrom's Revenge

A/N: Well, I'm pretty happy with the number of reviews since last chapter, although it seems one of my most loyal fans hasn't reviewed in a few chapters, which shocks me, as he's reviewed every chapter since the start. If he's reading this, he knows who he is. Anyway, one reviewer speculated that his mission to Konoha didn't make sense because of Naruto's mission to destroy Konoha. Well you have to remember that Sarutobi didn't request him for the mission, and Mei has no idea that his one and only goal is to destroy Konoha. She simply thinks he wants a bit of revenge. Plus, Naruto wants to destroy Konoha, and remember, he wants to be the one to do it. He won't stand for Orochi-teme destroying it before he can. Hehe, that was a longer authors note than I had planned, but I hope I explained it thoroughly. Anyway, on with the chapter!

This past few days in Konoha had been the most boring in the four Kiri nin's lives. There was nothing to do in this hell hole but train. No wonder their ninja are so strong, they have to train all day to avoid dying of boredom! So these three Kiri "Genin" were simply taking a walk.

They had already trained today and even that was getting boring. They suddenly heard a child-like cry for help. They shifted their course lazily to the sound and saw a man in what appeared to be cat footsie pajamas, with a large bandage-wrapped object on his back holding a young Academy Student by the back of his shirt. A young, and rather attractive woman was standing behind him. She was in a white dress-like outfit and had her hair done up in four ponytails on her head. She carried a large rectangular object on her back. There was the pink haired girl Naruto had brutalized standing across from them, apparently trying to get the man in the pajamas to let the boy go.

Naruto simply walked up and decided this was a good way to relieve boredom.

"Release him, Cat Man." He uttered in a dark and intimidating monotone.

The Suna ninja was completely oblivious to his impending doom and simply laughed at him.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't Kiri-punk?"

There were many ways to earn a death sentence from Naruto, like being in his general vicinity when he requires a sacrifice to Jashin-sama. But there are few ways to earn one quicker that insulting his village of those close to him. Naruto seemed to disappear and reappear behind the man, slightly to the man's right. He leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"I suggest you watch your tongue and know your betters. I could kill you a hundred different ways before you even knew what hit you, and you know what?"

He shook his head no, too scared by the mysterious stranger to speak.

Naruto's voice got a little darker as he spoke his next words.

"I would have no trouble sleeping tonight if I killed you right now."

He slowly let the boy down, as though he was scared to anger this man with any sudden moves. The boy ran off with a muttered thank you towards Naruto. Naruto instantly appeared back where he was.

"Oh, and you in the tree. You can come down now."

Sasuke Uchiha jumped out of the tree and stood to the side, between the two teams. He walked up to the S-ranked "Genin" and pointed at him.

"You will teach me how you gained that speed and you will do it NOW!"

Naruto simply stared at him for a full 15 seconds before bursting into laughter.

This was not a normal occurrence, simply because Naruto has the best emotional control that anyone there would ever see. What they were witnessing at that moment was as rare as seeing a supernova and only a select few of them even knew it.

Naruto laughed for a full minute until the Uchiha got tired of it and attacked. Naruto got up and started dodging, he was severely impaired by his laughter however and it was hard to even dodge his blows with his breath not coming in properly. The arrogant Uchiha pulled out a kunai knife and slashed at Naruto's chest. Naruto dodged, but a particularly hard laugh broke his concentration and he managed to cut his wrist, right on the blood activated storage seal on his wrist.

Now, there is a lot not understood about the human body, but one of the things that is known, is that laughter cause the bodies chakra to fluctuate. This is because the diaphragm which is shifted a lot during laughter, is on of the biggest cross-streets for chakra pathways in the human body. This usually isn't a problem, unless there's a blood covered storage seal on your wrist with something you want to keep hidden inside of it. The fluctuations from Naruto's laughter was enough to activate said blood seal and release Samehada from it's prison. It clunked to the ground and Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes widened. They recognized this blade.

Sasuke stopped attacking and glared at the man who humiliated him in Wave Country. And Sakura's didn't seem nearly as scared as she should be in this situation. This was the man who tortured them after all. She thought the black haired girl behind him looked kinda familiar before, but she now realized she was the woman who helped to torture her. Sakura lightly traced the massive scar on her face, it went diagonal across her face. This woman had done that to her. She must give them what they deserve for doing that to her and ruining her for Sasuke.

Naruto didn't look the least bit surprised at what just happened, although his laughter stopped abruptly. He decided that there was no reason to hide it any longer and simply attached it to his back. Sasuke was the first one to speak.

"YOU! You're that boy from Wave country! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the Chunin exams of course."

Everyone present, aside from Katsumi and Haku, had there eyes widen to comedic proportions after he said that.

"YOU'RE ONLY A GENIN!" They all yelled in shock.

Naruto looked at them with his same expression.

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

"YES!" They yelled in unison again.

"Well it doesn't matter. I am here for the exams, regardless of whether you believe me."

Sasuke accepted this answer, however, that didn't mean it didn't piss him off. This man is still a Genin and he took his strongest attack without flinching. He decided to find out why he was laughing, maybe break down his reason for laughing.

"Why the hell were you laughing at me? Nobody dares laugh at the great Uchiha clan!"

"First off, I dare. Second of all, I was laughing at you because you still think you're superior to everyone, including me, even after Wave Country. You still think everyone should just give up everything they have, just for you. Well I got news for you, I didn't get any of my power for free. I got it all from working myself to exhaustion day after day, with a bit of help from my sensei. I've been training like that since I was four years old. And that is how I have a S-ranking at the tender age of twelve. No pampered clan heir could claim such a thing. You, my deluded Uchiha, are nothing to me. Oh, and I wasn't talking to you when I said 'you in the tree'." He redirected his gaze to the tree. "Get out here. I can smell the blood from here."

A young man with blood red hair and a large gourd on his back appeared by his siblings in a swirl of sand.

He looked straight at Naruto and asked a simply question.

"What is your name Kiri-nin?"

"Momochi Naruto. What about you and your team?"

"I am Subaku no Gaara, these are my siblings, Temari and Kankuro. Temari is the girl behind me, and Kankuro is…how did you say it? Cat Man."

Sasuke stepped in suddenly.

"Don't you want to know my name?"

Gaara turned to him.

"Not in the slightest."

Naruto turned away, the ghost of a smile on his lips at the disregard for the dark haired man.

"I look forward to facing you in the exams Subaku no Gaara."

"Likewise Momochi Naruto."

The three Kiri nin walked away, with barely a glance at anyone else.

After the three were about 5 minutes away, the pink haired girl caught up to them and tapped Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto had her arm behind her back before he knew what he was doing. He saw who it was and released her.

"I apologize Haruno-san. It's a reflex, I'm sure you understand."

Sakura waved it off, saying it was okay.

"I am curious to know why you are here Haruno-san. And why you aren't trying to kill me for what me and Haku-chan did to you. We tortured you the last time we met after all. You're acting surprisingly cordial towards us."

Sakura seemed to hesitate before she steeled herself for what she was about to do.

She bowed low at the waist.

Naruto's eyes widened in slight surprise. This was…unexpected.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu. I owe you a lot. A week after that mission in Wave, we had a mission to Kumo not long after. I was captured during that mission. If it wasn't for you teaching me that I was going to get my teammates killed, I wouldn't have trained so hard the week after the mission and I would never have been able to escape. I could have been killed or worse if it wasn't for you. And for that, I thank you."

Naruto stood there in thought for a moment. He suddenly seemed to stop thinking and addressed the girl in front of him.

"Well I'm glad you learned what I was trying to teach you. I do hope you're over the Emo douche bag too. He's a waste of yours and the worlds time. You can go ahead and tell him that too. He's a thief, nothing more. Anyway, good luck in your attempt to make Chunin. Haruno-san."

"To you as well, and you can call me Sakura."

The pink haired girl walked away, thinking of what color she could dye her hair.

The three Kiri nin walked away once again.

Haku noticed something weird about Naruto.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

He turned to her and spoke bluntly.

"The people in this village are fucking insane."

A/N: Haha, this took like 3 hours to write, mostly because I was listening to Dragonforce while I was writing it and I had to stop like every 30 seconds for an Air Guitar Solo. Haha, if you haven't done that, do it. Listen to Dragonforce and do Air Guitar! I command it! Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter. Ja ne. Sen Ningyu no Sasori, OUT!


	28. Chapter 26

The Maelstrom's Revenge

A/N: I really couldn't believe that I wrote an entire chapter, almost 2k words, about an encounter that last like 5 minutes in canon. I'm proud of myself, well, Naruto's identity is revealed to team 7, I'm not sure what to do with that honestly. I feel to lethargic to write about the Sandaime scolding Naruto about attacking Leaf Ninja on missions. Anyway, I'm not going to skip over part one of the Chunin Exams, simply because Naruto is smarter and has more abilities in this fic and could pass the exams easy this time through. I got an idea for a bit of humor, I can't remember where, but I've read it somewhere and I'm sorry I can't give credit to whoever did it first. So if someone has read the bit of humor with Ibiki in this chapter in another fic, please leave me a review telling me what the story was and who the author was so I can give credit where it is due. Oh and I've gotten a PM or two regarding Naruto's looks, specifically his hair. One guy is having a hard time imagining it. Just imagine Itachi's hair, but blond. Also, I forgot to mention, but Naruto had his contact lenses in his eyes last chapter, to hide his dead-giveaway eyes from team 7. Haha, I think my authors notes are getting longer. Anyway, on with the chapter.

Naruto and his team, (we will call them Team Chigiri), were on their way to the academy for the first part of the Chunin Exams. Naruto had taken his contacts lenses out to serve as intimidation in the Exams. He lead the way to the academy, as he was the only one who knew the way to the academy already. He had spent countless hours as a toddler standing outside this very school, dreaming of being a ninja. He realized now how naïve he was. It's not enough to dream, he has to make it happen on his own. Back to the present time, they had just gotten to the second floor, which had a ridiculously easy Genjutsu on it to weed out the weak among the Genin. Naruto inwardly smirked. Anyone who would fall for such a low-level Genjutsu doesn't deserve to be a ninja in the first place. He decided to watch the show as he saw two "Genin" stopped the Genin from entering the room they were in front of.

"Look," They said. "This Exam isn't for babies, such as yourself. You could die here, we're doing you a favor really."

The arrogant Uchiha in the room lunged at them, the first "Genin" lunging towards him as well and a green blur blocked both of their kicks with ease. This green blur looked up and revealed itself as a bob-haired kid in a god-awful green jumpsuit. Naruto winced at the outfit. 'How distasteful.'

Some other random kid decided it was a good opportunity to attack the Genin blocking their way, only to see a blond kid in a black and red outfit appear in front of him an block the kick he aimed his way.

His head was tilted slightly downward, his hair blocking his eyes from view.

"It's really not wise to attack Chunin from your own village, isn't that right you two?"

The two supposed Genin burst into smoke and revealed themselves to be none other than Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Heh, how did a Genin figure us out?" Kotetsu inquired.

"One who has seen hell, and come back for revenge." He lifted his head up and everyone gasped at his eyes. Many of them trying, and failing to dispel a Genjutsu. Most wondering what happened to him, and a few, Kiba included, wishing they had eyes like that. Izumo and Kotetsu had been two of the very few Chunin informed of Kiri assistance in the upcoming invasion. After seeing this kid, they were glad he was on their side (author snickers).

Naruto simply looked around the room at all of them, taking in all their reactions before bursting into a puff of smoke. One floor above them, a stoic Naruto allowed himself a smirk. Mental picture, friggin priceless.

Team Chigiri were already in the correct room on the next floor. They were patiently waiting for the Exam to start, not expecting more than a few teams to make it up here from here on out. Imagine their surprise when, not even 5 minutes later, what appeared to be all the Genin from the floor below spilled into the room. A few saw Naruto in the far corner of the room and gave him a few assorted looks. The spandex clad boy challenged Naruto to a match, only for Naruto to tell him to get permission from the examiners first, just in case it was against the rules. The boy proceeded to compliment him on his "most youthful idea" and run back to his team yelling something about running around Konoha on his hands. Naruto's eyes twitched at what he just saw.

'I digress, they're all fucking insane. And I kill people for fun!'

He witnessed the entire incident with Kabuto and the Rookie 9, his eyes narrowed as he noticed he had mission specs and Genin stats, something that no one below Chunin level should even be considered being allowed access to. Also, the boy smelled like snakes. Taking these things into account, he decided to teach the boy a lesson the first chance he gets. Even as he said this, the Oto nin across the room attacked. The mummy looking one seemed to miss, only for Kabuto's glasses to break right before he threw up on the floor.

All of a sudden, an intimidating looking man appeared in a puff of smoke, flanked by two Chunin.

"Hey you two Oto ninja! Do you want to fail already!"

The mummy apologized giving a lame excuse about being carried away.

"Well, I suppose this is as good of a time to warn you as any. There will be no fighting without an examiners permission, even when permission is granted, killing your opponent is not allowed, unless given permission by Hokage-sama himself!"

Lee raised his hand.

"What the hell do you want Jolly Green Giant!"

Everyone snickered at the nickname, but Lee ignored it.

"Ibiki-san. I would like permission to fight that man over there!" he pointed to Naruto, who was leaning against the wall, head down.

"Hmm, well this Exam will be boring, I suppose some excitement would do us all some good. I'll allow it! Do you accept Momochi-san!"

Naruto didn't appear to answer, then he looked up after feeling everyone looking at him. He had earphones in his ears again. He took one out.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Team 7 and Lee face vaulted. All four of them thinking of Kakashi. Lee yelled to him about his "hip young attitude" and Ibiki simply repeated the question.

"Do you accept Rock Lee's battle challenge?"

Naruto thought for a second and then decided.

"Sure, I could use some excitement."

Everyone was moved to the room next door, which was a sparring room.

They two stood across from each other, Lee in his Goken Stance and Naruto shifted his weight into a stance only a few there has seen before. As all of the Jonin Sensei were outside the room, they were allowed into the room. Baki, the Suna Siblings sensei, watched Naruto shift into his stance and his eyes widened, along with Kakashi, Asuma, and Ibiki. They recognized this stance, but there's no way a foreign ninja could know this stance, could he?

A/N: Muwahahahahaha and there's a bit of a cliffhanger. Why? Cuz I'm evil. Someone asked me to cut back on them, and I tried, but there aren't that many placed to stop if I leave out cliffhangers. Not if I wanna update regularly. Oh, and a reminder that the poll for a threesome later is up. There's a pretty clear winner so far, but there have been a few votes for a threesome with Katsumi. Seeing as I'm a bit of a fan of Narutocest, I might write that as a one-shot, seeing as I doubt it's gonna win. No promises though. I had planned on having that Humor thing with Ibiki this chapter, but it'll have to be next chapter. You'll know it when you see it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Sen Ningyu no Sasori, OUT!


	29. Chapter 27

The Maelstrom's Revenge

A/N: Well, I decided that I was in the mood to write. It's only been a few hours since I updated, but whatever. I guess I can't keep my loyal (and not-so-loyal) fans waiting that long, can I? I decided to be a little nice, I'm not Satan after all…although I do have a heart of coal and nerves of steel -Evil Smile- Muwahahahahahahaha! So anyway, I got a few guesses of what stance it is, and my friend Scorpion Royalty got it right. Enjoy guys.

The Jonin in the room were frozen in absolute shock as Naruto dropped into the stance of their greatest savior, the Yondaime Hokage! He was in the infamous Hummingbird stance, designed specifically for use with the Hiraishin. But that means…there was no way in hell that he could know the Hiraishin…could he?

Lee's massive eyebrows almost disappeared into his hair as he saw Naruto drop into a stance he didn't recognize.

"Yosh! Naruto-san! That seems to be a most youthful stance! No matter where I would attack from, that stance allows you quick response from every angle! Now, LET US SHOW OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH TO THE WORLD!"

In a rare display of levity, Naruto sweat dropped at Lee's antics.

"Lets just fight Lee-san. I hope you'll provide a challenge for me." He said as he bit his thumb and unsealed the Samehada. It was at that moment that Kakashi recognized this boy as well. He didn't get a chance before, but now that he was up close, he saw those eyes that put him through such pain and humiliation back in Nami no Kuni. His eye narrowed slightly in anger, before he schooled his features and he was his usual lazy self again. He didn't stand a chance last time, he wouldn't stand a chance now. Revenge wasn't something he could take from this man. He was out of his league.

As he was thinking, a stare down ha been initiated. The two Genin stared into each others eyes, sizing each other up. Ibiki stood to the side as an unofficial referee. He lifted his hand into the air, and Lee tensed, while Naruto stayed relaxed.

"This is an exhibition match, there will be no killing, everything else is allowed. Ready….hajime!]

Lee rushed towards Naruto, a blur to the Genin watching, Naruto's eyes slightly widened as he brought up Samehada to block the kick that threatened to take his head off. Naruto grabbed Lee's leg and threw him over his shoulder in a smooth motion. Lee effortlessly landed on his feet.

Naruto inwardly smirked, he'd never faced an opponent that fast. Kakashi wasn't as fast as this kid. His sensei must be a ninja legend.

As he thought this, he heard the most ungodly loud noise of his life.

"YOSH! GO LEE! SHOW THEM YOUR UNQUENCHABLE FLAMES OF YOOOOOOUUUUTTTHH!"

Naruto looked into the stands and thought he was hallucinating. It appears that there is a larger clone of Lee on the sidelines. He pinched himself to make sure he wasn't in a dream or something and he wasn't. He decided that, for the sake of his own sanity, he decided to completely ignore this strange man and continue his battle. He passed his hand over his chest and whispered "Kai."

The Jonin in the room noted that his movements seemed more fluid now.

"Uh-oh." Kakashi said.

Sakura was right beside him, and heard him.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?"

"Naruto had a resistance seal on. And he just released it."

As smart a Sakura was, she had never heard of such a seal before.

"I've never heard of a resistance seal before, what is it?"

"A resistance seal increases the work it takes for your muscles to move, similar to the difference between running regularly and running through water. The resistance level can be increased to exponential levels, up to the point where it feels like you're moving through concrete. This form of training can boost your speeds to super human levels. I imagine this is how he outran me so easily in Nami no Kuni."

"Kakashi-sensei why doesn't everyone use these seals then? Such a seal could make any shinobi into the next _Kiiroi Senko_!"

"Well Sakura, a resistance seal requires the skill of a seal master to create. As good as I am, I couldn't make a resistance seal. Even Jiraiya would need at least 12 hours to make a resistance seal. Either Kiri has a hidden seal master, or there's more to Naruto that meets the eye."

Sakura trained her eyes back onto the battle. She wanted to see this, if Kakashi was right, this could be the highlight of the entire exam. Naruto was stretching out his muscles a bit, mostly his arms and legs.

"Ahhh, that's much better. Now we can get this started, I suggest you take off your weights, or this battle isn't going to last very long."

Lee looked to Gai for permission. Gai seemed to consider it before looking back to Lee and nodding once.

Lee got a smile on his face the size of Kaze no Kuni (for those of you who don't know, Kaze no Kuni is the biggest of the elemental nations). He knelt down and removed his legwarmers and the weights underneath. He took them both off and got up after replacing the legwarmers.

"Awww, that is much better."

The entire room, minus Naruto and Team Gai, flinched as the weights made contact with the ground and left two deep craters in the ground.

"Don't you think that's a bit too much Gai?" Kakashi deadpanned.

"NO WEIGHT IS TOO MUCH WHEN YOU HAVE ENOUGH YOUTH!"

Lee shook out his joints as well and got back into his stance as Naruto got into his.

"Ready when you are, Naruto-san."

Naruto appeared to disappear, Lee's eyes widened a bit(if that's possible) and he disappeared as Naruto kicked where Lee had been a split-second before. Naruto simply disappeared again before the spectators saw the two materialize for a split second and clash their attacks before disappearing once again. Seconds later, the same thing happened again. This cycle continued for about a minute before they both clashed in the center of the area, before pushing away from each other to land in the same spots they were in at the beginning of the match. Lee was breathing slightly heavy, while Naruto breathed freely, as though he wasn't just in a fight that was too fast paced for most human eyes to follow. Naruto stared at Lee, before speaking.

"Look, this has been fun, but I think it's time to end this. I mean, you're at your best and I'm not even breaking a sweat. I haven't even begun trying yet. So I'm going to finish this in one more move."

Lee tensed, ready for any attack….almost any attack, as it happened.

Naruto disappeared in a flash of red.

Lee's eyes barely had time to widen before he felt the cold steel of a kunai at his throat.

"Owarida, Lee-san."

"Winner, Momochi Naruto."

Everyone in the room was dumbfounded. The Jonin in the room were wondering where the hell this kid learned the Hiraishin, and the Genin were simply hoping that they didn't have to face him in the exams.

"Alright! Everyone back in the exam room!"

As soon as everyone was back in the exam room, Ibiki explained the rules of the first exam. 1. Start out with 10 points 2. Every time you are caught cheating, you lose 2 points. 2. Anyone who loses all their points, fails along with their team.

Team Chigiri inwardly laughed at the obvious ploy. They were all assigned seats. As soon as the test began, Ibiki laid back to start watching the fun. But he heard the sound of shuffling cards. He looked in the first row and saw that kid from the battle, Naruto, dealing cards to a bunch of Kage Bunshin (p.s. I know that Kage Bunshin is a Konoha forbidden technique, but I'll probably explain how he learned it in time…maybe). Ibiki gawked at the boy who didn't seem to care about this test at all.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Gaki?"

"Playing Poker. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Ibiki was about to protest, but he just shrugged and walked towards the table.

"Fuck it, deal me in kid."

(50 minutes later)

Ibiki was in nothing but his ninja pants now. The kid had the luck of the devil on his side it seems. He looked at the clock and realized it was time to alert his victi- I mean, Genin, about the next part of the exam. He got up and walked back to his desk.

"Too bad you live in Kiri kid, you're one hell of a Poker player."

Naruto shrugged and Ibiki looked towards the class.

"It is time for the tenth question of the Chunin Exam!"

Everyone in the room put their pencils down and paid attention.

"Now the first part of the question is whether to take it at all. If you don't take it you will fail the Exams and you will have to try again next year."

Next was the expected protests what-not.

"HOWEVER!"

They shut up.

"It you take the question and get it wrong, you will lose the right to take the Chunin Exams ever again."

Even louder protests sounded which were then silenced by Ibiki's killing intent.

"If you wish to try again next year, raise your hand and you and your team will be dismissed."

Team after team started raising their hands and they were all dismissed. Until there were a grand total of 16 teams still there.

"Are you sure you wanna stay? This is your last chance."

Nobody moved.

"Well then, as the proctor for the first part of the Chunin Exams, I congratulate you for passing the first stage!"

Everyone looked at him in shock, other than team Chigiri of course, and stared at Ibiki for elaboration.

"You see, the last question was whether to take the question or not. If you receive a mission to retrieve important information and you lack information on your enemy, will you choose to decline the mission. NO! You cannot hesitate simply because you are worried. THAT is the nature of being a Chunin. Anyone who would cower away from the unknown are unfit to become Chunin."

He untied his bandana style Hitai-ate and revealed that his head was covered in burn marks, scars, and screw holes. Most of the room cringed.

"When are on such a mission, the information could be more important than your life and so I congratulate you all on-"

CRASH!

A ball of fabric, secured by four kunai crashed through the window and revealed a banner that read "Second Examination Proctor, The Sexy and Single Mitarashi Anko!"

A purple haired woman jumped was suddenly standing in front of the banner with her hand on her hip. She was clad in fishnets, a dark orange miniskirt, and a trench coat.

"Mitarashi Anko is here!" The already dubbed Anko yelled.

From the back, everyone heard, "WHOOOO TAKE IT OFF!"

Everyone looked back and saw none other than Katsumi with her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice.

Anko looked at her with curiosity.

Katsumi stared right back.

"Oh c'mon, you were asking for that with the 'Sexy and Single' banner."

Anko smirked and threw a kunai at the offending Genin's desk.

"Here's my number, look me up in a few years Gaki."

This caused most of the Genin to gawk at Anko as Katsumi simply took the note off of the kunai and shoved it into her pocket.

"Now, meet me at Training Ground 44 in 15 minutes! If anyone is late I start cutting appendages, and did I mention that I don't always start with arms and legs?"

Needless to say, every male was out of there almost before she finished her sentence. The girls followed soon after.

A/N: To tell you the truth, I got drunk soon after starting this chapter. I've recently sobered up but it is now almost 1:00 A.M. and I am fucking tired. I hope you guys enjoyed this most delightful chapter of The Maelstrom's Revenge. Any question can be submitted in reviews and urgent or private questions or request can be sent via PM. So Naruto knows the Hiraishin…or does he? Sen Ningyu no Sasori OUT!


	30. Chapter 28

The Maelstrom's Revenge

A/N: Well I honestly don't know many things new that will happen. Orochimaru might get his ass kicked, after all, Sasuke does have 3 Kiri Jonin protecting him. But that doesn't mean that Sasuke won't get marked. I'm still debating that so I'll do what I always do when I don't know what to do, I'll wing it. Anyway, I got a review saying that I should tone Naruto down a bit, as in have him hide his powers. Well he will for the most part, but he had to let Konoha know who they were dealing with, plus a bit of intimidation for the competing Genin. He's trying to weaken Konoha before the strike, and preventing a bunch of teams from winning by psyching them out is a good way to do that. Oh and I was surprised to actually find a vote for a threesome with Zabuza. I didn't think there would be any but I'm glad. Too bad you guys didn't really like my OC Misumi but it's cool. And tell me what you think of my sign off phrase. Anyway, I've done enough jabbering. On with the chapter!

The competing Genin arrived at Training Ground 44, it was a large fenced-in area filled with gigantic trees. There were at least 2 dozen entrances in their line of sight. They gathered around Anko who was sitting on a tree stump and seemed to be munching on a stick of Dango. She ate the last ball as they got there and she threw the stick into a tree, forming the leaf symbol with that and the other sticks she had.

Naruto eyed the symbol curiously. 'Just like Zabuza-sensei.'

Anko stood up from the stump to address the Genin around her.

"Alright maggots, you're just in time, you guys are lucky, you get to keep your appendages."

The males in the crowd winced.

"Alright, this place is Training Ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death! You're about to find out how it got it's name! Now, as for the rules of this exam, we've decided to change it up a bit this year. I've set up a bunch of traps and the like in this forest. Needless to say, many of these traps can be deadly. You are to acquire a scroll from hidden places in the forest, many guarded by these traps and some guarded by Chunin. There is also a Jonin guarding one particular scroll that contains a special jutsu specific to this village. If you can win it, you can keep it!"

She saw Naruto with his stoic attitude and threw a kunai at him to graze his cheek he easily side-stepped it and caught it. He then felt a kunai at his throat.

"You think you're tough, don't ya punk?"

She then felt the cold steel of a kunai at her throat.

"Tough enough to best you, Anko-_chan_."

He said chan in the most seductive manner he could, causing Anko to blush. The Naruto in front of her smirk before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

She slightly grinded against him as she pulled away, causing a barely visible blush to appear on Naruto's face. Anko smirked in victory and continued her speech.

"You can also steal a scroll from one of the teams that already got theirs. Whichever you want. Now you have to sign these waivers before you can compete. These state that the leaf is not responsible for any injuries or deaths that occur in this exam. I will now pass out the release forms."

(15 minutes later)

"Alright everyone ready!"

Everyone nodded.

"Go!"

The gates opened and everyone dashed inside. Naruto turned to his teammates. "That jutsu scroll is for us."

"What do you mean Naruto-Niisan?" Katsumi asked.

He heal up the kunai and saw the there was a note on it, along with a storage seal..

The scroll is for you Naruto-kun. Bonus for incentive from Hokage-sama

His two companions smirked before activating the storage seal and finding a map to the jutsu scroll. They head in the direction of the scroll at high speed. They still had to protect the Uchiha after all.

They soon arrived at the location of the scroll. There was the strange man from the match with Rock Lee doing squats with the scroll attached to his belt. He was in a forest green jumpsuit and he had a bowl-cut hairdo.

"5624, 5625, 5626."

Haku stepped forward.

"Excuse us."

The strange man turned to them and smiled, a shine coming off of his teeth and effectively blinding the three of them. Though Naruto only blinked a few times to show it.

"YOSH! You must be the most youthful people who are helping our village in it's time of need! I am the Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast, MIGHT GUY!" He flashed another nice guy pose, which the three wisely closed their eyes for this time. They could still see the light through their eyelids.

"Ummm, riiiiiggggghhhhtttt. Can you just give us the scroll?" Haku requested.

"Yosh! That is right, you three have a mission to get to, so here you go!" He tosses the scroll to them and Naruto caught it without moving his eyes from Might Guy.

He unrolls it and looks at it.

"Interesting, Doku Bunshin no Jutsu (Poison Clone Technique)."

This could be useful, he memorized the hand signs and then performs them. A clone appeared by his side and he stabbed it. It dispelled into purple smoke, Naruto's mask protected him from the poison.

"Very good, let's go. Arigatou Gozaimasu, Gay-san." He said before him and his two teammates disappeared.

Guy waved at them as they left before returning to his squats.

"5627, 5628,5629-"

(With Team Chigiri)

Katsumi had her hands in a ram seal, she was using a wide-spread chakra detection jutsu she learned from a strange red-head with a multiple personality disorder she came across a few years back. She turned them to the right and they continued on for a few minutes before they stopped in a clump of trees. They looked down and were astounded at what they saw. It was a slaughter house down there. There was an even coating of blood all over the clearing and what appeared to be clumps of red sand in a few areas. Whoever did this was seriously fucked in the head. They pushed it from their minds and continued on.

Twelve minutes later, they stopped in another clump of trees and gazed down once more. They were even more astounded at what they were witnessing at this moment. There was team 7, and standing across from them was Orochimaru, in the flesh. It is a very good thing they were given this mission, otherwise who knows what would have happened to these Genin. After all, despite Sakura's improvement, she was still no match for one of the Densetsu no Sannin. No Genin was.

They jumped down into the clearing just as Orochimaru's neck extended and headed towards Sasuke. Naruto's Samehada was mere inches from Orochimaru's neck when it suddenly shifted out of the way. An action that only a fellow S-rank ninja could possibly pull off. Orochimaru was now standing across from the six ninja who apposed him.

"Kukukuku, isn't this a surprise. I've been keeping track of you Naruto-kun. It took some doing, but I did. You have no idea how hard it is to get spies into Kirigakure."

Naruto had no visible reaction to that, instead deciding to remain stoic, as if this information didn't surprise him in any way.

"Well I suppose I can just ruin my old pals in Akatsuki's plans right now. If I kill the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, their entire plans are for naught."

Naruto's only reaction was to reach up a hand to his Samehada and take it out, he positioned it in front of himself with one hand and used the other hand to motion him forward.

Orochimaru lunged into action and attacked him. They seemed to be even, trading blows like the S-rank ninja they were, until Orochimaru landed a hit and smirked, right before Naruto burst into purple smoke. Orochimaru was to slow to get out of the cloud in time and took in a breath in surprise.

He started hacking and coughing as he realized what just happened. 'Doku Bunshin'

His entire body felt like it was on fire before he heard a voice.

"This is where you die Orochimaru."

Orochimaru swung around and saw Naruto standing there, Samehada was still on his back.

"That was no ordinary poison. It is a nerve toxin that specifically targets the chakra network, even if you were to be healed, in a little over a month, your chakra network will be damaged beyond repair. You will never use Jutsu again. I rather like Doku Bunshin, all that you need to know is the chemical make-up of the poison you want to use and the jutsu does the rest."

Suddenly there was another Naruto right behind him.

"Owari da, Orochi-teme. Bunshin Daibakufa."

The Naruto behind Orochimaru exploded and Orochimaru was flung into the trees.

There was a yell of Kuchiyose no Jutsu and a large snake appeared.

"You have won this round Naruto-kun, but I will have the Sharingan!" He coughed and jumped into one of the snakes mouths before it disappeared, apparently taking Orochimaru with it.

Naruto turned towards the petrified Genin with the same stoic expression.

"Did he have a scroll on him?"

They shook their heads. But Sakura spoke up, "His teammates might. They were over there."

She pointed to a clump of trees that had collapsed when the snake was summoned.

Naruto created a Bunshin Bakufa and blew the debris away. He walked over and saw the bodies of the two grass nin teammates. They were crushed beyond recognition. Naruto rummaged in their pockets and pulled out the scroll they were looking for.

"Good, I didn't feel like going through traps to get this. Oh, and we're going with you guys to the tower."

Sasuke was the only one to protest. "Why the hell would we let you do that?"

"Because I imagine that you want to live. Orochimaru may be crippled now, but he's still more than a match for you."

Nobody else protested, nobody even thought to question his reasoning, like why he would want to tag along with a bunch of Genin when he just took down one of the most powerful shinobi to ever come out of Konoha. A stoic personality and a badass demeanor will do that for you.

"Very good, now if nobody has anything else to say. Let's go."

They all jumped into the trees.

A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed that. Okay, I have something serious to say. I need a morality boost, my Grandpa is being a complete dick and is threatening to kick me out. This wouldn't be anything big if he hadn't given me a speech on how he'll never abandon me as long as I try and get a job, which I've been doing. Just do your best to review, cuz I feel betrayed by him right now and it'd help if you guys showed me some love right now. Alright with that said, Sen Ningyu no Sasori OUT!


	31. Chapter 29

The Maelstrom's Revenge

A/N: Okay, bad news guys. My Grandpa is kicking me out of the house. Depending on where I end up moving to, I might not be updating for as long as a few months, as the worst case scenario. Sorry guys but that's my life, so unless one of you is willing to take me in(doubtful), there's about a 50-50 chance that I won't be updating for a while. Sorry, but anyway, on with the chapter.

Team 7 and Team Chigiri were on their way to the tower. They encountered a couple of Ame Nin on the way but Naruto stepped in after Ino tried to out do Sakura and nearly cost them their lives. She received a stern scolding on teamwork after that. They got the scroll off of the wet corpses of the Ame Nin and continued on. Both teams now had the scroll they needed to get into the tower.

It was getting dark however and they decided to make camp for the night. They were all around the fire that they had made. Ino and Sakura had gotten the firewood themselves as the rest of the two team set up the rest of the camp. Naruto and his team simply sat near the fire and Team 7 did everything they could to get warmer, rubbing their hands together and huddled into balls, except Sasuke, even though it was obvious that he was freezing. The kid was shivering for Jashin's sake! He might have been trying to conceal it, but it was obvious to the three Jonin of the group.

"How are you three not freezing cold right now?" Ino inquired

Naruto was the one to answer "Kirigakure is farther south of here. We are used to much colder temperatures in addition to the perpetual mist in the air to add to it. We'd be quite warm even without the fire."

Ino nodded, understanding and envying them. They suddenly heard a sound in the bushes and Naruto threw a kunai into the bush on reflex. A kid fell out, now with a kunai in his chest. It was one of those guys from Otogakure. It was the guy with the big, spiky hair and the holes in his hands. He fell to the ground, obviously dead and his two teammates jumped from the same bush.

"Idiot, he just had to make a sound didn't he?" The mummy-faced one said.

"I know, we would have gotten the jump on them if it wasn't for Zaku." The girl of the group said.

"Anyway," the mummy-face said. "The name's Kinuta Dosu and this is Tsuchi Kin. We're here to fight the Uchiha boy. We wanna kill him."

"Well I definitely can't let you kill him. So I think I'll have a bit of fun with you. Come, I can take you both on without a problem." Naruto said. Sasuke tried to protest but he was cut off by Haku who held him back and shook her head. Sasuke stood down and activated his Sharingan. He might as well get some good jutsu out of this.

Naruto reached onto his back and drew his Samehada.

"Oh look, this guy thinks he's tough with his big sword." Dosu taunted "What are you compensating for, huh?"

Naruto simply continued staring them down before simply lunging forward at almost impossible speeds.

Dosu barely had time to widen his visible eye before he was smacked across the face with the giant sword, his bandages being shredded from the impact. He flipped in the air and landed on his feet while clutching his face. He took his hand away to reveal….a perfectly unblemished skin. That's right, Dosu didn't have scars or anything, in fact, Naruto looked back and saw Haku blushing a bit just looking at him. He was rather attractive without those bandages.

Naruto looked to his right and saw Kin charging at him with senbon needles in hand. She threw them and Naruto dodged them, the senbon lodged in various surfaces. Some in the ground, most in a tree. Kin pulled the chakra strings that were attached to the bells and was surprised when Naruto didn't even flinch. Impossible, how is he unaffected by her Genjutsu? Naruto started to walk towards Kin with icy indifference. Kin backed up while throwing more and more needles, trying desperately to ensnare him in her Genjutsu.

Naruto was already right in front of her and he grabbed her arm on her next attempt to throw a senbon.

"A true shinobi has more than one trick in their arsenal. You'll never be a good shinobi with a single move. That's a good way to get you and your team mates killed. Remember this lesson in the afterlife."

He wrapped his Jashinist pendant around his free hand and pulled it back in a knife-hand position before he thrust it straight through her left breast, piercing her heart.

Kin's eyes widened in shock before she coughed up some blood and clutched onto her killer in her final moments. A few seconds later, she went limp, dead.

Dosu's eyes widened as he realized that he was on his own. There was no way he could win now. He kneeled on the ground and reached into his jacket to pull out the scroll.

"Here, take the scroll and let me go, I can't pass this exam at all without my teammates, I'm no longer a threat to you."

Naruto appeared to be completely unchanged, but he was thinking on the inside. After a few moments of silent contemplation, he came a decision.

"Katsumi-moutochan, you may have him as a tribute to Jashin-sama if you wish. I have a feeling that Orochimaru is going to kill him anyway so factor that into the equation while you think."

"There's no thinking about it at all Niisan. He will be a tribute to Jashin-sama."

Dosu tried to run, only to feel the sharp pain of a Kunai to the back of his neck, he was killed instantly. The three Jashinists then proceeded to take a member for each of them and perform their ritual to Jashin-sama. When they were done, they turned around to see that the Genin team from Konoha were staring at them with wide-eyes.

Naruto spoke up. "What? Is there something on my face?"

The three Genin face vaulted at that before springing back up second later to look at him with annoyance. Well, Sakura and Ino did, Sasuke preferring to simply stand there brooding.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS WITH THE WEIRD RITUAL!" Ino screamed.

"If you wanted to alert everyone to where we are, then why didn't you just fire a Katon Jutsu above the trees?" Naruto quipped back to her.

She glared at him and rushed forward to bonk him on the head, until she felt the cold steel of a Kunai against her throat and stopped dead.

"I ask that you not try to attack those who did nothing wrong Yamanaka-san. That ritual is a part of a religion that the three of us are a part of. Unless you would insult our god, Jashin-sama, I suggest you stop trying to attack us for our beliefs."

The edge he put into his words and the Kunai against her neck was enough for her to know she didn't stand a chance, and if he wanted to, he could kill her without trying. She raised her hands in the air and Naruto removed the Kunai from her throat.

"Very good Yamanaka-san. Now, let's get to the tower." The six of them headed in a northern direction and were soon at the tower. They all went in and Katsumi suggested they opened their scrolls. After they did, smoke engulfed them and Team 7 threw them down roughly while Team Chigiri simply placed it on the ground. Two puffs of smoke appeared and Iruka appeared in front of Team 7 while, to Naruto's dismay at having to deal with this, none other than Hatake Kakashi appeared before Team Chigiri.

He was reading his book and looked up for a moment to tell them what he had to tell them when he noticed who it was he was talking to.

"It just had to be you didn't it, Momochi-san."

"It would appear so Hatake-san."

"Look, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I know there's no way you're a Genin. I'm going to bring my suspicions to the Hokage and see what he thinks."

Naruto glanced at Team 7 before making a hand seal and blocking their voices from exiting a 10 meter radius from him.

"Let me save you the trouble Hatake-san. We aren't Genin. We were hired by Konoha to guard your precious Uchiha during this stage of the exams. You had intelligence that he would be attacked, and it was correct. He was attacked by none other than Orochimaru of the Densetsu no Sannin."

Kakashi's eyes widened at this. He had to alert the Hokage.

"I will inform our Hokage. Was there any damage to Sasuke?"

"No, I was able to prevent anything from happening to him. But I wouldn't have ANBU watch him from now on."

"I will alert Hokage-sama." He said before he shunshined away.

"Things might just get interesting." Naruto said.

The Preliminaries were about to begin.


	32. Chapter 30 and 31 Edited

A/N: As many of you have probably noticed, this is an edited chapter, I made a huge mistake when I first wrote the chapter and how I'm correcting it. Anyway, I ended up moving to my aunts, although I'm now living in a completely different state. Anyway, enjoy the story.

Team Chigiri were in the tower in the Forest of Death. The got there rather early however so they still had a couple days to wait for the second part of the exams to end. They contented themselves by sparring in the main room, none of their high ranked jutsu in front of the Genin, of course, but they still managed to kill time. It didn't seem like long before all the other teams were there and the Hokage was in front of them all, explaining the reason behind the Chunin Exams. Naruto tuned the Hokage out, not really caring about the real reason for the Chunin Exams, seeing as he was already a Jonin and, therefore, will never officially take the Chunin exams.

Before he knew it the Hokage was done speaking and a sickly looking Jonin that coughed in the middle of his sentences started talking. He introduced himself as Gekkou Hayate and the proctor for the third phase of the exams. He alerted them that there will have to be a preliminary round as there were too many teams that advanced. Naruto looked around and saw that, indeed, there were a lot of teams there. There were five teams from Konoha, the team from Suna, and Team Chigiri. Naruto was a little surprised that so many Konoha nin made it through, but he didn't show it. It was no concern of his after all. He simply listened as Hayate explained the preliminaries.

"Your fate shall *cough* be decided by this. *cough*" He pointed behind him and a section of wall slid back, revealing a giant screen.

"This screen *cough cough* will randomly select two of you at a time to *cough* fight each other. The winner *cough* shall advance while the loser *cough cough cough* will be eliminated from the running. Now, would any of you like to quit now, this is your last chance."

As Hayate was saying this, Naruto looked around and saw that there was a girl with platinum blond hair and a purple outfit eyeing the Uchiha and the silver haired Genin from Konoha, Kabuto was his name he believed, was about to quit. He decided to use a little trick Zabuza had taught him and decided to use his killing intent to make this more interesting.

Killing intent is normally used with a widespread effect to simply scare a group of enemies for a short time; however, this isn't the only way to use killing intent. By focusing the killing intent to a beam, you can scare someone into not even being able to move. And by letting another beam go in a wider and weaker stream, he can scare someone enough to invoke cowardice, without the target suspecting a thing.

This is what Naruto proceeded to do; he focused the narrow beam on Kabuto while he used the weaker beam on the blonde staring at the Uchiha. The result was Kabuto not quitting while Ino suddenly became hesitant and quit the Exam.

"Very well, Yamanaka Ino *cough*, you may leave. The rest of you, it appears, will be competing to be in the final portion of the Chunin Examinations."

The killing intent that Kabuto felt lifted suddenly and Kabuto silently cursed at the mysterious assault on his mind. He looked up to Orochimaru-sama and noted that he didn't respond to his apparent refusal to withdraw this time, but he had a frown on his face all the same. So he knew what happened. Kabuto looked to his master for confirmation and his master's eyes flicked towards the Momochi kid from Kiri. Kabuto was angry for a moment, but realized that this had little effect on the Master's plans, since Konoha would be destroyed anyway. He smirked and simply waited for the cycle of names to come to a stop.

After a few moments, the board halted to reveal the first match.

Kiba and Kabuto squared off in the preliminaries of the Chunin exams, Kiba in his normal Beast Fist stance (not sure what it's called exactly) and Kabuto getting into his normal stance, Chakra Scalpels flaring into life.

Kiba didn't even notice the scalpels and decided to trash talk a bit.

"So, ready to lose four-eyes? You know it's dangerous for a ninja to wear glasses?"

Kabuto smirked as he replied. "Honestly Kiba-san, I don't think you'll even know what hit you."

Kiba easily took the bait and attacked first. He lunged at Kabuto, only to have Kabuto send a strike across his face, the Chakra Scalpels severing half the muscles in his face.

"Whad da fuck!" Kiba yelled as he realized he couldn't feel half of his face. He couldn't talk right.

"Hehehe, well it seems now you have no bark, or bite, do you Inu-san?"

Kiba growled, a feat made difficult by his current predicament and crouched down on before making a hand sign.

"Shikyaku no Jutsu!" His features turned beast-like and he called Akamaru to him. Akamaru jumped on Kiba's back as Kiba crouched down.

"Jujin Bunshin!" Akamaru turned into an exact copy of Kiba in a poof of smoke, beast features included.

They jumped to different sides before spinning and jumping forward, the both of them turning into twin whirlwinds of claws and power.

"Gatsuuga!"

Kabuto smirked, as he had already figured out a way to counter this move long ago in the midst of his spy work. He crouched down, seemingly about to take both attacks head-on, but at the last second, just as he was about to get hit, he lengthened his Chakra Scalpels and jumped to the side, the Chakra Scalpels going right through the young ninja, and severing almost every muscle in his body. Kiba was helpless and spinning out of control, he was about to hit the wall at least 50 kph, an impact that would have surely killed him. If Akamaru had not intervened. Akamaru sped up; moving his body in front of Kiba's to soften the blow. Kiba impacted Akamaru, who in turn, flew back, with Kiba in tow, into the wall. This impact created a crater in the arena wall. When the dust clear, Kiba was on the ground, barely conscious and bleeding.

Kabuto smirked and started walking back up to his team.

Kiba was on the ground, every muscle in his body screaming in pain.

He turned his head, his eyes closed, to his partner. "You saved my life Akamaru, I owe you one. We'll get him next time for sure."

"….."

There was no answer from his partner. He opened his eyes and saw Akamaru, covered in blood, his legs sticking out at weird angles, eyes closed. He was dead.

Tears filled Kiba's eyes and he saw red as he realized that his partner, and his best friend was dead. He shouldn't have been able to move, but he slowly but surely got up and faced Kabuto.

"YOU KILLED AKAMARU YOU FOUR-EYED BASTARD!"

Kabuto looked back, smirking at him. "He would still be alive if you thought about your moves instead of rushing in like an idiot."

Kiba could barely think through his anger. "YOU BASTARD!" He dropped down to one knee, barely conscious, and he had only one thought in his head. Kill Kabuto.

He got back up and started making hand signs. "This was a jutsu that Akamaru and I made as a team, it would be taxing when it was finished, but now, without Akamaru, this move will kill me. It's worth it if I can avenge Akamaru though." He finished his handsigns and clapped his hands together. "JINJU KONBI HENGE: SOTORO!"

A hug puff of smoke enveloped the field and it seems Akamaru's body had disappeared. Out of the smoke a giant paw emerged with the intent of crushing Kabuto, only to have Kabuto jump out of the way. In a gust of wind, the smoke dispersed, revealing a two headed wolf, although one head lolled to the side, dead. The living head spoke.

"This is the end." He starts spinning rapidly. "GAROGA!"

The giant whirlwind become so massive that escape for Kabuto is impossible and Kabuto's eyes widened as he was hit by the gigantic attack and torn to pieces by its sheer power. A shower of blood ensued and moments later, the transformation ceased. Kiba and the body of Akamaru falling to the ground. Kiba reaches out to touch Akamaru's paw.

"I'm sorry buddy, I wasn't good enough. If I would have been smarter, and planned things out, this wouldn't have happened. You'd be alive, and we could have joined the Hunter-nins, just like we always wanted."

His head fell back and hit the ground, his eyes still on Akamaru. "Its okay buddy, I'm coming for you. I'll be….there….soon." He fell limp, dead.

Several of the Konoha nin mourned him, his team was openly crying for their comrade.

Shino's eyes hidden by his shades, and Hinata on her knees, weeping.

Hayate pushed down any emotions he had at the sight, and called the match.

"It appears that both combatants are unable to battle, this match is a tie."

Hinata was being comforted by Shino when everyone gasped; she looked at the board and saw the reason for it.

Hyuuga Hinata vs Momochi Naruto

She looked over at the blonde ninja and saw him making his way towards the arena, his sword attached to his back.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and made her way down, ready for anything it would seem.

A/N: Okay this one was a bit shorter, but I think the epicness of this chapter more than makes up for it. Anyway, questions, comments and concerns, message or review. I'm actually quite surprised that I haven't gotten any flames yet. I've done quite a few unsavory and unusual things with this that many would burn me at the stake forXD Anyway, Sen Ningyu no Sasori OUT!


	33. Chapter 32

The Maelstrom's Revenge

A/N: GOMEN NASAI! I am seriously sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but I was just barely able to get to a computer to start writing again. Also, many people have been complaining that I'm making Naruto too strong. Well, I have said it once, and I'll say it again, this is a SUPER Naruto fic. By the end of this fic, he WILL be the strongest ninja in the elemental countries and in all of history, at the very least. He will most likely be god-like, and the only thing keeping him back right now is pretty much just lack of experience. Okay, so sorry once again. But here it is! The long awaited chapter 32 of The Maelstrom's Revenge! On with the chapter!

The young Hyuuga Heiress was trembling with fear and anticipation. This boy…no this man was the man who she saw take down someone with a year more experience than her, as though he was a Kage taking down a rookie Genin, and she was a rookie Genin herself.

She slowly walked down to the arena, while Naruto simply shunshined down to save time. As Hinata got down to the arena, she saw Naruto seal the Samehada into a strange symbol on his wrist.

"Wh- why are you sealing your s- sword Momo- Momochi-san?"

He looked up at her as though he had just barely noticed her.

"That has a simple answer, Hyuuga-san. The fact of the matter is, that I don't need the Samehada to defeat you. I don't intend to lug around something I don't need in this battle."

"So it…it's arrogance then?" Hinata replied.

"No Hyuuga-san. There is another reason. You see, all of those I kill are to be sacrificed to Jashin-sama. To do otherwise is considered Blasphemy of the highest order, even worse than leaving an opponent alive. But, you're soul appears to be pure, such purity would do nothing but anger Jashin-sama. And so, I am removing my most deadly weapon. I would rather not accidentally kill you and be forced to sacrifice an unduly pure soul. Your life will most likely continue past today, but you must still fight at your best, lest I accidentally kill you anyway Hyuuga-san."

Hinata was strangely comforted by this, she had little fear of dying now, although she must still do her best. Hinata got into the Hyuuga Taijutsu stance as Naruto slipped into a relaxed stance. Arms at his side, and legs spread slightly apart.

Hayate raised his hand into the air, about to start the match.

"Fighters ready. Hajime!"

Hayate jumped back as Naruto and Hinata stayed still.

Hinata stared at her opponent, doing her best to size him up. She examined his fighting stance and realized that, despite his relaxed stance, the stance had no opening in the guard. She thought it through and decided to do what the Hyuuga did best; get in close and tear the opponent apart.

Hinata dashed forward and tried to aim towards his arms, knowing that, in order to lift the Samehada, he's need to have extraordinary arm strength. He simply dodged out of the way and delivered a kick across her back, too fast for most of the people in the room to follow. To the Genin present, it simply appeared that he ceased to be where he was and appeared beside her facing the opposite direction, while Hinata flew in the direction she was previously dashing.

None of them were surprised by his speed any longer, but a certain Sannin impersonating a Jonin Sensei was practically drooling at the power he was witnessing. He must have it!

Back down in the arena, Hinata had jumped back up to her feet, she got into a more defensive stance as she realized that a forward approach wouldn't give her a chance in hell of beating him. She waited for his attack so she could counter attack.

The two faced off for a few minutes, neither moving an inch, before Naruto realized that she really wasn't going to move and decided he was bored with the inaction. He lunged forward at about 50% speed, easily out running most of the Jonin in the village as he delivered a side kick to Hinata's side, she managed to block it, but barely managed to spot the punch that was being thrown towards her as she blocked the kick.

She managed to duck, but knew there was another one coming and, knowing that he had amazing physical strength, took steps to create a gap between them.

She started to motion her hands around her body, forming chakra blades from the palms her hands as her movements blurred and formed what appeared to be a lattice of chakra mesh around her.

"Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho!" Hinata yelled as the blades caught Naruto's entire body, which was suddenly replaced with a chunk of cement from the rubble left by the previous match. The rock was reduced to little more than sand seconds later. Naruto looked at her from the other side of the arena now. He seemed to be unaffected by what had just transpired, but inside he realized how close he had come to death from a mere Genin. This Genin, however, was not someone to be trifled with, as it would seem. It looks like he would have to end this quickly.

He dropped into a purely offensive stance and got ready to launch his final attack.

"Owari da, Hyuuga-san. I must end this now, if you are truly worth more than you think, you'll be able to continue your career after this attack."

He vanished and kicked Hinata in the stomach, kicking her upward. She flew directly upward as Naruto jumped after her, he locked eyes with her and unleashed his attack.

"Amatsu Gekido (Amatsu's Wrath)"

In mid-air, Hinata screamed in pain as the powerful Genjutsu took effect, her eyes closed as she lost consciousness and Naruto kicked her down to the ground, forming a crater where she landed.

Naruto landed moments later, his eyes burning a deeper red than before, but otherwise completely unchanged.

"You might want to call the match and call Inoichi Yamanaka, Hayate-san. Her mind will need healing, as well as her chakra system."

Hayate looked at the inert girl and called the match.

"Winner, Momochi Naruto! Now, get Inoichi here as soon as possible."

Naruto shunshined back up to the balcony as the Konoha Ninja present looked at him, wide-eyed. He was merciless to her.

Naruto looked up and saw them looking at him.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

The Konoha Genin present face-vaulted at that and decided to drop it and look at the screen to see the next match. There were mixed responses when the match was decided.

The screen read " Uzumaki Katsumi vs. Rock Lee"

A/N: Cut! Well, this chapter was well overdue, and I hoped you enjoyed it. Now, I know there's gonna be some people that are gonna ask how Hinata knew the Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho. Well, without Naruto around for her to stalk, she buried herself in her training and, while she's still very shy, she's much more advanced here than she was in canon, and as for that final attack of Naruto's, it's named after the Japanese Kami of Evil, Amatsu and all I will say is that Hinata may be going through some…..changes to her mind in the future. I might, in my omnipresent evilness, keep her from continuing her ninja career, but it all really depends on my whims at the time I decide to reveal her condition. Anyway, that's all for the chapter, Sen Ningyu no Sasori OUT!


	34. Chapter 33

A/N: Well, I finally got to a computer long enough to update. I'll try to get as many chapters up in the limited time that I have. Also, it turns out that this "life-skills program" is really a re-hab center. Mom thinks I need some discipline and decided to send me in. Dammit. Oh, and I got my first ever flame and, as promised, I will now tear it apart from the inside out. This comes from "Death by Manga" and reads

"This is a very interesting manga. Really though, I most read it for the sex and the fight I would like to see is less Jashin conversion and more psychological creativity. You seem to be thinking that only the cold blooded, or bloodthirsty individual is the strongest in Naruto.

Also, proof read your work before you finish, cause I swear, every chapter has over a hundred situations were guys are called girls ad vice versa, and in this one, you mentioned that Shino comforted Shino? Either he comforted himseft, or he comforted hinata.

Also, sex is all well and nice, and first times are always important, but really? You've turned this into a fanfiction comprised solely of porn and Jashin Approved violence.

And another thing, I'm sick of all these "Naruto got taken away from Konoha and now he swears vengeance against his Homeland and ends up surpassing Sasuke before the Chounin exam. I mean c'mon! I know that training with Zabuza would be difficult, but becoming S-Ranked at 12? Seriously man, you're just basically saying Naruto is the most Bad$$ guy there is and can't be beat.

And about that kitsunegan, c'mon, really? The ninetails did not teach the Uchiha their techs. They developed them over time after the Rinnegan slowly diminished into the Byakugan and the Sharingan. And a set of eyes that are perfect at using genjutsu? You basically destroyed Naruto's one weakness.

But what I really hate is that you basically are just getting whatever tech that you like'd in anime or manga and gave it to Naruto and friends. Be original. You don't need Naruto to know kage Bushin no jutsu, just have him know suibushin no justu. They make water proof playing you have no consistency with your plans. At one point, you said that Naruto wasn't gonna use the immortality jutsu, but now you're saying that he's actually encouraging those around him to become immortal just like him so that they can take out Konoha? Stick it straight man."

I have responded with the following: I'll give you the comment about proofreading, however, I don't have a beta of my own and betaing my own work would do little good as I am very inattentive. Second, I have written maybe 4 sex scenes. 6 is you count the rape scene and the omake. Plus, who doesn't love violence? Thirdly, the is a SUPER NARUTO FIC! I said that in on of the early authors notes I believe. And it was in the story description that he was going to leave Konoha and it was chapter 3 that he swore vengeance on Konoha. If you don't like it, then why is this a review for chapter 33? Fourthly, I've always liked the idea of demon given Kekkei Genkai so I use that. This is a FANFICTION! I know what the facts are but I change them because that's the point of it. The Kage Bunshin has a purpose. It's the only Bunshin Jutsu whose knowledge is returned to the creator which makes it an invaluable asset. Also, it's called Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu. And I said he wasn't going to use and Jashin Related Jutsu's. He is immortal however and he's making others the same to minimize losses on his side. He never says he won't talk to them if they don't. Only that they won't be in his group of vengeance on Konoha. Thank you for being my first ever flame and providing crispy BBQ for the Ino-Shika-Cho trio plus the ghost of Asuma. I hope you enjoyed the death of a flamer, and I hope the Ino-Shike-Cho trio and the ghost of Asuma enjoyed their BBQ. Sorry it took so long to get that up there. Oh, and sorry for the weird structure of this, and probably future chapters. This computer doesn't have Microsoft Wrod, so I have to use Notepad. Notepad doesn't have spellcheck or a margin function, so this'll be wierd. I'll try to re-write some of the chapters in Word when I can. Anyway, I'm back for a short time and so with that, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Katsumi jumped down over the railing and onto the arena floor. Rock Lee doing the same. THey walked to the center of the arena and got into their respective fighting Lee in his Goken stance, and Katsumi in a strange flowing stance; her body was perfectly relaxed, with just enough muscle tension to keep her standing solidly, with her hands held in front of her body, but also relaxed.  
No one in the arena, including Naruto, recognized the stance.  
Hayate had a brieflook of confusion on his face before he decided to just start the match and watch.  
"Ready?"  
Both Ninja nodded.  
"Hajime!" Hayate jumped back as he said this.  
Rock Lee jumped forward right away and tried to hit her with the spinning kick he lovingly reffered to as the "Konoha Senpuu!". Katsumi grabbed his leg and flipped him into the wall behind her, too fast for most to see. His body made a crater and he was forced to flip upright as he fell. Everyone in the arena, save the Jonin level and above ninja, blinked as they wondered what she did. Rock Lee landed in a crouch and coughed up blood. He stood up and felt a stab of pain lance through his torso. She had cracked a rib. He had to be more careful or she was going to tear him apart.  
"Lee!" Came a shout from the crowd. Lee turned to the voice, which came from his sensei Might Guy.  
"Lee, take them off!"  
Lee looked surprised for a moment before he cracked a huge smile. He jumped away from Katsumi before he reached down and slipped off his leg warmers, revealing training weights, which he then removed. Everyone looked incredulous before he sighed in relief and dropped them, the resulting explosion from the impact of the weights on the ground shot shrapnel in all directions, grazing Katsumi once across the face. A drop of blood started to drip down from the cut before the cut healed, sucking the single drop of blood back into her body. Nobody seemed to notice the remarkable display of healing.  
Up in the stands, Kakashi sweatdropped at the ridiculousness of the training weights and said something to guy. He then turned toward Naruto as Guy started ranting about youth and smirked at him. Naruto gave him a look that said "it's not over yet". They both turned back to the match as Lee was limbering up with stretches.  
He got back into his fighting stance and smile widely.  
"Are you ready, Katsumi-san?"  
"Whenever you are Bushy-brows."  
Lee's hand flew to his eyebrows, as if embarassed, but quickly retracted his hand before mumbling something about "preserving his most youthful eyebrows". He got back into his fighting stance and waited a moment before pushing off the ground with his foot and disappearing.  
Katsumi's eyes widened for a moment before she instinctlively blocked her left side, blocking a kick that Lee threw. He seemed surprised at her speed and resilience for a moment before he disappeared once more.  
Katsumi was ready for him this time as he came at her from behind. She quickly dodged to the left and threw out his hands, successfully turning it into a flip. He landed on his feet and slid to a stop.  
They stared at each other down for a moment before Katsumi smirked and chuckled.  
"Well, that's one weakness. Your reflexes aren't used to the speed that your body moves and, as a result, you aren't at your maximum potential. But I'm getting bored. Let's see some blood!"  
She made a few hand signs, too fast to see or react to before ending with the ram sign.  
"Suiton: Bakusui Shouha!" She shouted before she spewed an enormous amount of water from her mouth, the water flooded the arena.  
Rock Lee, with his inability to mold chakra, was treading water.  
Katsumi dashed to Lee and punched him under the water before she made a few hand signs and slammed her hands on the surface of the water, a blood thirsty smile spread across her face as she yelled the name of her technique.  
"Suiton: Goshoukusame!"  
Five sharks made of condensed water and chakra burst from her hands and swam towards Lee's form, who was trying to swin to the surface. THe sharks used hit-and-run tactics, tearing chunks out of him as the water turned red with blood and people in the audience gasped. Three in particular looked heartbroken at the sight. Katsumi's blood-thirsty smile never left her face.  
Katsumi then sensed an immense amount of chakra coming from the water and the blood in the water cleared, revealing Rock Lee radiating with chakra under the surface of the water. Katsumi instantly realized what he was doing and decided she needed to end it immediately. She made a few handsigns before slamming her hands on the water.  
"Suiton: Naruto no Jutsu!"  
The water stirred with motion as a maelstrom started to form in it.  
As the whirling mass of water was finishing it's formation, Lee burst from the water right under Katsumi, kicking her up into the air. Katsumi flew into the air and Rock Lee performed a devestating Taijutsu combo on her in the air, knocking her around like a pinball. With one final super-powered punch, which was accompanied by a shout of "Uma Renge!" he launched her down into the waiting whirlpool. His momentary rush of stamina and chakra ended in the air and he fell into the whirlpool himself after a moment, his team gasping in shock while Katsumi's team seemed unconcerned with the fate of their apparently doomed teammate. The whirlpool continued for a full minute before Hayate decided that enough was enough and made some handsigns from the wall and, after slamming his hands on the wall, created a few small fissures in the earth that drained the water away. Katsumi's and Lee's prone forms were laying on the ground, both appearring unconscious. Hayate prepared to call the match, until he saw Katsumi standing up, seeming to be completely unharmed. She made a handsignand molded her chakra to integrate the water in her lungs into her body. Tock Lee was unconscious, battered, missing chunks of flesh, and appeared to have a broken arm and leg.  
Hayate called the match in favor of Katsumi and called the med-nins in to heal Lee. Katsumi shunshined up to the balcony and waited, seeming unbothered by the fact that she was soaking wet.  
The match board flashed through numerous names before settling on two names which brought a feeling of interest in many ninja, and a feeling of shock in others.  
Haruno Sakura vs Uchiha Sasuke

A/N: Good match? Hope it was worth the wait. I'll get the next one out ASAP. Leave a review to tell me what you think. Until then, Sen Ningyu no Sasori OUT!


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Well, I finally got onto a computer with not only the internet, but also Microsoft word. A lot of shit has happened in the meantime. I graduated the rehab and got discharged, and moved to New Mexico with my girlfriend. I've never been happier, and I'm passing that happiness on to you guys, my loyal and not-so-loyal fans! Enjoy the chapter my minions! Enjoy!

Sasuke and Sakura walked down to the arena together as they eyed each other. One with arrogance and one with trepidation. They squared off in the middle of the arena as they stared each other down.

"Give up Sakura. We both know that you're no match for the Sharingan. Only an Uchiha can beat an Uchiha!"

Sakura simply continued staring him down as she dropped into a stance suited for a boxer.

"Hmph." Sasuke scoffed as he dropped into his Intercepting fist stance.

"Fighters ready? Hajime!"

Sasuke jumped forward, looking to end the match quickly with a right hook to her temple.

The next thing he knew, he got a swift punch to the jaw and was thrown back. He flipped to his feet and looked over at Sakura to see her fist still pointing forward from the punch. He made a few hand signs as he prepared to use his jutsu. Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!"

He blew out a big fireball through a hole in his fingers at Sakura.

Sakura recognized the jutsu as soon as the boar seal was made and started making hand signs of her own; she finished a second or two after him.

"Suiton: Mizurapa no Jutsu!"

The two jutsu collided and a huge cloud of steam covered the field and the spectators struggled to see what was going on in this match. The steam cleared a minute later and everyone saw Sakura and Sasuke locked in a grappling match, neither one giving an inch.

"You can't beat me Sakura, you're too weak. You're a useless fangirl and you always will be! Now you will witness the power of the Uchiha clan!"

"That's always been you're problem Sasuke. You're too arrogant for your own good."

A pair of hands burst from the ground and gripped Sasuke around the ankles. Sasuke looked down at the hands, and then looked up at Sakura. His eyes widened in realization as the Sakura he was holding dissolved into water and the hands pulled him into the ground up to his neck.

The real Sakura half emerged from the ground next to him and whispered in his ear.

"Owari da, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke shivered at the sound and he froze.

"Winner: Haruno Sakura!"

The entire arena froze in shock. The silence continued on for a good minute as the vein in Sakura's temple grew bigger and bigger before Sakura finally started shouting in anger.

"OHHHH C'MON! IS IT REALLY THAT SHOCKING?"

The entire arena nodded in response, with the exception of Team Chigiri and Sakura face-vaulted before she started making her way back to her spot. Hayate got Sasuke out of the ground and Kakashi Sasuke walked back up to his spot like a zombie.

Kakashi muttered something as Sasuke got back to his spot and Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard.

"What did he say?" Haku inquired.

"He said," Naruto replied. "Not as high and mighty as you thought, are you?"

"Hehehe, I certainly hope that this knocks him down a few pegs." Katsumi said.

"I doubt it," Naruto observed "He is an Uchiha after all; there are only a few who weren't complete assholes. Anyway, the next match is starting."

The board was scrolling through names and stopped on the next match.

Momochi Haku vs Akimichi Chouji

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update guys. So terribly sorry. Also, I edited and fused chapters 30 and 31 so that this match could take place. Go back and read it and I hope you enjoyed my first chapter in so long. Sen Ningyu no Sasori OUT!


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Well, it has been about a week since I updated. I only got like three reviews though. Kinda disappointed about that. Review please guys. I probably would have updated quicker if I had more reviews. Anyway, I'm out of rehab and I'm living with my new family in New Mexico. Got my girlfriend, ex-boyfriend (formerly my boyfriend), and her mom (now also my unofficial mom). Good times, anyway, got a good line up for you today. The next few matches will be rather short, and I wanna get the preliminaries over with, so I'm going to try to get like three matches into this chapter, so it will be longer than usual (for those of you who are complaining about chapter length. Anyway, I just realized I never mentioned who replaced Ino on Asuma's team. You'll find out in this chapter. Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Chouji looked downright terrified that he had gotten one of the "freaks" from Kiri as his opponent and looked about ready to forfeit right then and there. He looked to his sensei for comfort and, after a sigh; Asuma looked at him and told him that he'd take him out for barbeque if he won this match. A fire of determination jumped into Chouji's eyes as he saw an opportunity to get his precious barbeque and he immediately leapt down to the arena shouting about how he would get his precious if he had to kill for it. Haku, who was already down in the arena, sweat dropped at the strange display of food worship she was witnessing. Her display of levity soon subsided and she slipped into a defensive stance, knowing that trying to go completely offensive against an Akimichi was suicide.

Hayate looked between the two of them and raised his hand, ready to start the match. He looked between them and dropped his hand.

"Hajime!"

Chouji made a few hand signs and activated his signature jutsu.

"Baika no Jutsu!"

He instantly grew out to the size of a boulder, and just as round.

"Nikudan Sensha!" He shouted as he tucked his arms, legs, and head into his body and started to roll at breakneck speeds towards Haku. Haku made a few hand signs, and a ramp of ice formed in front of her. Chouji hit the ramp at full speed and, unable to stop, flew through the air before colliding with the wall with enough force to knock him out.

Everyone watching sweat dropped at the sight and many marveled that they might have just witnessed the record of the shortest Chunin exam match in history.

"Winner: Momochi Haku!"

Haku walked back up to her spot with her team on the balcony as the board was already cycling through names again.

Asuma was across the room, his sweat drop still in place as he sighed. "Well, he tried his best, so I suppose I could still take him out for barbeque."

The names slowed down and the next match was revealed.

Hyuuga Neji vs. Subaku no Kankurou

The both of them calmly made their way to the arena, Kankurou with an arrogant smirk, and Neji with a stoic air to his actions.

They got to their spots and Kankurou proceeded to talk trash.

"Heh, you're going down pretty boy. You don't stand a chance against me." He said.

"Hmph, fate has chosen me to win this match. You are no match for the might of the Hyuuga clan."

"Hehe, don't get to confident now, you don't know a thing about me after all. I'm an unknown opponent. You know the biggest downside of having clan jutsu is that everyone knows how you fight!"

Neji simply stared him down and waited for the match to start.

Hayate raised his hand and quickly lowered it.

"Hajime."

Neji activated his Byakugan as soon as the match started and dashed forward, trying to get in close so he could end the match quickly. Kankurou dodged the attacks as best he could, dodging the majority of them. One clipped his side, but he seemed unaffected by it and just kept dodging. Seconds later, Kankurou's mouth opened and he shot a couple dozen senbon out of his mouth towards Neji. Neji quickly jumped back and dodged them, a few narrowly missing him. He stared Kankurou down, trying to figure out how he did that.

'Impossible, I see nothing wrong with him. How did he do that?' He stopped thinking about it for now and focused on trying to take him out, he shot forward again, this time not even being able to get close before the senbon shot out at him at a rapid pace. He jumped back once more and stared him down again. He examined him minutely. There still seemed to be nothing wrong with him. There was nothing wrong with his chakra system at all. It wasn't any kind of jutsu he could detect, or he'd be able to sense it. But wait! He examined the bundle on Kankurou's back and realized he couldn't detect anything inside it at all. He looked at it and saw strange symbols all over it. Seals! Those seals are stopping him from seeing anything inside that bundle. There has to be a reason for it, and so Neji deduced that whatever is in that bundle is secret to his techniques. With a new plan in mind, he shot forward and, as Kankurou's mouth opened to shoot senbon at him, he dashed to the left and shot around Kankurou, aiming a Jyuken strike right at the bundle on his back. He was inches away from it when a hand clothed in black shot out from the bundle and grabbed Neji's wrist, stopping his strike before it could connect. Kankurou then turned around and backhanded Neji across the room. Neji landed on his back and quickly got back onto his feet, the bundle on Kankurou's back burst open, revealing the real Kankurou inside and the skin on the now revealed fake Kankurou burst off and revealed a human sized puppet with four arms, three eyes, bushy brown hair, and a spindly body.

"Well," Kankurou said "It looks like you discovered my technique." But it won't be so easy now that you're fighting me along with Kurasu! This is where things get hard,"

Kankurou started moving his fingers and Kurasu shot forward, making strange clicking sounds as he went. Neji started dodging the puppets attacks and he dodged every one with apparent ease. He jumped back a couple of yards as the puppets attacks let up.

Neji took a brief second to wonder how the puppet had a chakra system when they weren't supposed to before he realized that now only did this give him a strategy to use against it, but he realized that there was only one thing he had in his arsenal that would stop this thing. He dropped into a stance as he said his next words.

"You're in the field of my divination. Owari da."

He shot forward at speeds too fast for Kankurou to follow as he jabbed Kurasu a few times with Jyuken strikes.

"Eight Trigrams Two Palms!"

He attacked with a few more strikes.

"Four palms."

"Eight palms."

"Sixteen palms."

"Thirty-two palms!"

"Sixty-four Palms!"

He used his ultimate attack, taking out every chakra point in the puppets body and making it collapse. He deactivated his Byakugan, not believing he'd need it with his opponents main form of attack gone.

"It's over Kankurou. Surrender."

It was as soon as he said these words that he felt a small prick in his neck. His hand flew up and pulled out a single senbon from his neck. He reactivated his Byakugan and had just enough time to see the chakra string going from Kankurou's right pointer finger to Kurasu's head, and the eye socket open, a hinge holding it onto the head and a small senbon launcher hidden in the eye socket before his eyes erupted in unbelievable pain, forcing him to deactivate his Byakugan. The pain subsided quickly and he looked right up at a laughing Kankurou.

"I was worried for a second there Hyuuga. But your arrogance has been your downfall. The poison on that senbon is an optic nerve poison. If you don't get an antidote into you soon, your eyes will be destroyed from the inside out, and you'll be blind."

Neji's eyes widened as he realized how badly he messed up and he glared at Kankurou.

"I can give you the antidote, but you'll have to surrender first."

Neji continued to glare at Kankurou before deciding on his course of action.

He raised his hand above his head.

"Proctor I forfeit. The pride of my clan and my vision is not worth a Chunin Exams match."

Hayate nodded. "Winner: Subaku no Kankurou! Now, Kankurou, if you would please give Neji-san the antidote."

Kankurou nodded and unzipped his pocket and reaching in. A few seconds later, he pulled out a small vial of blue liquid and tossed it to Neji.

"Drink that. You'll be better in no time."

Neji nodded and quickly downed the contents. He walked back to his spot on the balcony as Kankurou did the same. The board started cycling through names once more before it landed on the next two competitors.

Tsurugi Misumi vs. Hyuuga Hanabi

The two ninja walked down to the arena calmly. Once there, Hanabi jumped into her Jyuken stance as Misumi slipped into a posture so relaxed it could hardly be called a taijutsu stance.

Misumi scoffed at his younger opponent as he started trying to intimidate her.

"You sure you want to do this little girl? It'd be a shame for such an innocent little flower to be destroyed so early in her ninja career." He scoffed.

Hanabi simply responded by activating her Byakugan.

The battle soon started with a simple 'Hajime' and Hanabi dashed forward and aimed a shot for his heart, trying to end the match as quickly as she could. But it was in vain, as the man's torso simply stretched out of her way as if it were made of rubber, causing her to miss her target entirely.

Misumi retaliated with a punch to her face, sending her back a couple of feet as her feet slid her to a stop.

"Hehehe, there's no point in trying to beat me little one. You'll never even make contact."

Hanabi simply dashed forward once more and started throwing a series of punches at him, trying her absolute hardest to hit him and at least impede his movement, but to no avail, no matter how hard or fast she hit, he simply stretched out of the way of every hit. She jumped back after about a minute, breathing a little faster and slightly more frustrated for her efforts. She saw him stretch back to normal and her eyes widened as she thought up her next plan. She jumped back a couple more feet and start pulling kunai out of her weapons pouch, which had a modified storage seal which allowed her to actually reach in and grab what she needed from the expanded space. A gift from her cousin's teammate, Tenten. She started throwing them at her opponent, forcing him to stretch out farther with every kunai aimed at him, eventually, he was stretched out all across the room, and only then did Hanabi cease her assault.

Misumi grinned at her, certain his victory was close at hand, until he tried to stretch back. As he tried to stretch back to his original form, he shouted out in pain as something nicked his side, and there was a lot of it to hit. He looked around and saw that there was a piece of razor wire connected to every kunai she had thrown, and the other ends of the wires were in Hanabi's right hand.

Hanabi smirked at him. "It's over Misumi. You're trapped, and it was a fatal mistake for you to underestimate me." She raised her left hand into a half-ram seal, and channeled her chakra.

It was only in his final moments that Misumi also noticed all of the explosive notes attached to the razor wire.

The explosive notes fulfilled their purpose and exploded. Misumi disappeared in a flash and the room was covered with blood and gore of all kinds. Hanabi sighed at her victory, then fell to her knees and vomited after she saw the viscera that surrounded her.

"Winner: Hyuuga Hanabi!"

Hanabi was carried out of the arena and to the infirmary as a few ninja stepped in to clean up the mess. He would be buried as a Konoha ninja….or what was left of him would.

Many of the remaining ninja in the room were a little shaken up by what just happened, but the Exam continued as the board started to cycle through the remaining names. It only took a few second as the next match was displayed on the board.

Aburame Shino vs. Subaku no Temari

Shino and Temari glanced at each other from across the room for a moment before they both nodded as if in acceptance. Shino disappeared in a swirl of bugs and reappeared in his spot and Temari simply jumped down to her spot. The two stared down at each other, Shino with his hands in his pockets, and Temari with her hand ready on the giant fan on her back.

Hayate wasted no time in starting the match and, within seconds, called a start to the match.

"Hajime."

Temari slipped her fan off her back and opened it as she started swinging her fan, sending blades of wind at him with a shout of "Fuuton: Kamaitachi!"

Shino dodged to the side as each one flew towards him, soon dodging all around her, he attacks kicking up dust wherever they landed. After a full rotation, Temari realized his plan and stopped swinging, waiting for the dust to clear before trying to attack again. She didn't get a chance as a swarm of Kikaichu bugs flew at her from all sides out of the dust. She jumped up and away from the swarm of insects, only for a separate swarm to catch her in mid-air, where she couldn't dodge, and engulf her. The swarm sucked her dry in seconds, and they dropped her before they killed her as a result of chakra exhaustion. She attempted to get up once more, before she passed out on the ground.

"Winner: Aburame Shino!" Hayate announced as a squad of Medic-nin came and carried the now unconscious Temari to the infirmary.

Shino walked calmly back up to his spot as the board cycled through the last remaining names. Several watched in apprehension as they wondered who would be unlucky enough to get the "creepy sand kid" as an opponent.

Their questions were answered as the next match was displayed on the board.

Subaku no Gaara vs. Akado Yoroi

A/N: That's right! Hanabi is Ino's replacement. I figured, she was only a few years behind the gang, and she's supposed to be some kind of genius, so I made her skip a few years. Anyway, I'm rather proud of this chapter as it is my longest chapter yet. Almost 2600 words. So proud! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review if you want more chapters quicker! Encouragement makes the world go round! Sen Ningyu no Sasori OUT!


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: A little surprised at how many people decided to stop reading my story since I've been gone, but I'm gonna work extra hard to get my readers back! Here's the next chapter. Gonna take my girlfriend to Prom tonight so I decided I'd start writing since I'm in a good mood. Anyway, without further delay, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Yoroi looked terrified for a minute before he realized that this guy wouldn't be able to do anything without chakra, and he made his way down to the arena. Gaara was already there waiting for him, arms crossed and stoic. Yoroi got into a defensive stance before Hayate looked between them and started the match with a call of 'Hajime!"

The cork in Gaara's gourd popped out and a stream of sand started shooting out of it as Yoroi dashed towards Gaara. Yoroi launched a barrage of punches and kicks at Gaara, a shield of sand jumping up to block each blow. Gaara didn't move this entire time.

Yoroi stepped back after his latest flurry of punches and a look of determination jumped into his eyes as he planned his next move. Before he could jump forward, he heard Gaara speak.

"Is that all?" Yoroi's eyes widened as Gaara spoke. "There hasn't been nearly enough…blood."

Yoroi started back pedaling frantically as the sand sprang to life and shot towards him, attempting to ensnare him. A tendril of sand shot forward and srapped around his ankle and started swinging him around before letting him go, causing him to slam against the wall. Yoroi fell to the floor and coughed up blood as he got back up to his feet. He glared at the sand wielding shinobi, whose stoic expression had changed to a psychotic grin in his direction. Yoroi started running forward, ignoring the pain in his chest, and made to grab at Gaara's face. Gaara simply continued to grin at him, confident in his shields power.

As Yoroi's open palm made contact with the shield of sand, the sand fell away, allowing Yoroi's hand to make contact with Gaara's forhead. Yoroi started to drain away his chakra, the armor of sand falling away as he did so. Gaara's eyes widened as he felt the horrible feeling of his chakra draining away from him. This continued for a couple of second before the color of Gaara's chakra changed and Yoroi started screaming. His hand started to burn, and the burning sensation continued as the chakra travelled up his arm. Yoroi's grip tightened uncontrollably as he continued, unable to stop draining his chakra. A minute passed and Yoroi finally dropped to the ground, convulsing in unimaginable pain. Through his pain, he felt himself enveloped by something and he was floating with a yell of "Subaku Kyuu!". He looked down from his spot in the air and realized he was cocooned inside a ball of sand. He saw Gaara down below him, arm outstretched towards him and livid with unimaginable anger.

"How dare you! You tried to take mother away from me! Mother wants you blood!"

He braced his outstretched arm with his free one before closing his fist.

"Subaku Sousou!" Gaara yelled as the sand that encased Yoroi imploded, crushing Yoroi and causing blood to spray in all directions. A rain of blood fell onto the arena in the aftermath of the kill.

The sand separated from what remained of Yoroi, the mashed remains of his bones and organs falling to the ground with a plop. Most of the rookie Genin looked sickened, the older ones looked only lightly shaken, and the Sand Genin looked on indifferently, this being a normal occurrence for them.

Gaara shunshined back up to his spot in the stands, his evil grin still in place as he shuddered softly, caught in the middle of one of his psychotic episodes. His siblings shied away from him a bit as the final match was announced.

Nara Shikamaru vs Higurashi Tenten

The two Genin began their trip down to the arena. As they got to their respective starting points, Shikamaru started mumbling about how troublesome it was to fight girls.

Tenten glared at him as she started yelling at him.

"Don't underestimate me or treat me like I'm made of glass Shikamaru no Baka! I have over a years experience on you and I suggest you give it your all if you don't want to get your ass kicked!

Shikamaru stared at her for a few seconds before he got into his own lazy combat stance, hands in his pockets and a lazy look in his eyes.

"Mendokusai. Well, I guess it can't be helped."

"Ready?" Hayate asked them both.

The two shinobi nodded at him.

"Hajime!"

Shikamaru jumped back a few steps and threw a few kunai at Tenten, who had already jumped back a few steps as had just thrown a few kunai of her own. A few of her Kunai deflected most of his, but one got through. She ignored it when she saw it's trajectory would take it harmlessly past her. But, as it got closer, she saw that it had a flash tag wrapped around it's handle for a grip and her eyes flashed to Shikamaru. She saw his hands up in the Rat hand seal as the tag went off automatically, blinding her and allowing his shadow to reach her from across the arena. She was frozen and the only thing she could move was her mouth.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu successful." Shikamaru stated.

Now, lazy as he may be, but Shikamaru knew how to make his jutsu more effective. He not only had a complete stock of flash tags, along with flash tag kunai, he also positioned his weapons pouches in the places least likely for a ninja to place them, so he could still use his weapons while his opponent couldn't during his Kage Mane no Jutsu. He reached down to his ankle, where he kept a few hidden kunai in a pouc h. Tenten, being a weapons master, didn't keep anything there because of the inconvenience that would come from needing to reach them in the middle of a battle. Shikamaru pulled out his kunai, walked towards her, her walking towards him as he did so. When he got close enough, he put the kunai to her throat and looked her in the eye.

"Call the match Hayate-san. It's over."

"Winner: Shikamaru."

Tenten looked shocked at being defeated so easily. As soon as Shikamaru released the jutsu, she took it in stride. She reached forward and extended her hand to be shaken. Shikamaru looked at her incredulously before reaching forward to shake it back.

"It looks like I was the one who shouldn't have underestimated my opponent." Tenten said.

Shikamaru gave her a small smile before turning and walking to the lineup of ninja that had formed in the last few seconds.

They each drew a number to decide their finals match-ups.

Momochi Haku vs. Haruno Sakura

Subaku no Gaara vs. Nara Shikamaru

Aburame Shino vs. Uzumaki Katsumi

Momochi Naruto vs. Subaku no Kankurou

Hyuuga Hanabi vs the winner of match 4

As soon as they got their match set-ups, the group of ninja were alerted to when the finals would take place and were dismissed. Nobody noticed as a certain young Uchiha followed his pink haired teammate out with a purposeful element to his stride.

A/N: Well, I'm glad I got this one out. I'm going to try to write a little bit every day and update every Saturday. I seem to end up with longer chapters with that strategy and I was to set myself a deadline from now on. Read and Review guys and I hope you have enjoyed this episode of The Maelstrom's Revenge. Sen Ningyu no Sasori OUT!


	38. Chapter 38

The Maelstrom's Revenge

A/N: Okay, things have been hectic lately. I've moved states twice and only recently managed to get to a working computer to write this chapter. I will hopefully be starting work in the near future, unfortunately for my readers but I've gotten past my writers block as well and will try to update as often as possible. Now with that being said, be prepared for a major plot twist, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Time skip 1 week:

Young Tokubetsu Jounin Mitarashi Anko was at her favorite dango bar with her best friend (and occasional lover) Yuuhi Kurenai. They were discussing recent events while they polished off their third bottle of sake they had shared,

"So," Anko slurred "What do you think of the Chunin hopefuls this year -hic- Nai-chan? Who do you think could grow up to be attractive?"

Kurenai blushed slightly at the question before she decided to respond, since they were all technically adults. "Well, there's a -hic- couple of them. If that Gaara guy calmed down and stopped being a psycho, he could have his own fangirl squad, but I think the real -hic- possibility is that Momochi Naruto from Mist and his team. Naruto-kun is already attractive, but I get the feeling that he's going to grow up to be a very -hic- large man and to have a very 'large man', if you know what I mean. And his team mates are already hot."

Anko was slightly surprised that Kurenai even answered the question, with her usually being the proper and poised one, let alone the fact that she shared Anko's opinions. Anko told Kurenai that and they both blushed at the following thoughts, before they noticed each others blushes and blushed deeper.

"You know," Kurenai said conversationally, "I've already tagged that young Uzumaki."

Anko's eyes widened in surprise before she said "What!" A little louder than intended.

Kurenai clamped her hand over Anko's mouth as she realized that people turned to them as soon as they heard her yell.

"Shhhh, Anko-chan. She used a strange jutsu to get me in the hot springs. That's all I'll say."

Anko calmed down and Kurenai removed her hand.

"Well, I'll have to go down to the young -hic- Genin's hotel room and work my feminine charm."

"That might be best," Kurenai replied. "You know I'm not a good lover when I'm drunk."

Anko left the bar and started seeking out the hotel for visiting Genin during the exams. She found it after only a short time and, using her charm and a mild threat, she found the buxom Genin's hotel room. She approached the hotel room door minutes later and knocked on it a couple time, hard.

"Katsssuuuuumi-chan! Come out and pllaaaaaay!"

-inside the hotel room-

Young Momochi Naruto was reading in his hotel room bed before he heard the knocking on the door. After he heard his sister's name being called seconds later and remembering she was out training with Zabuza right now he got up to see who it was. After looking through the peephole and seeing who it was, he decided to answer it and see what all the ruckus was about. He opened the door right as Anko was about to knock on the door again, she fell forward, clearly intoxicated and landed in a heap at Naruto's feet.

Naruto sighed slightly in exasperation before he picked up the young and provocatively dressed Kunoichi and sat her on the couch.

Anko looked up at the young S-ranked ninja above her with glazed eyes.

"Where's Katsumi-chan, you little blonde Gaki?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he wondered what an intoxicated Kunoichi could possibly want with his sister. "Why do you wish to know Mitarashi-san?"

"That's none of your business Gaki. I want her for reasons of my own." She blushed at her choice of words.

Naruto saw her blush and realized what she was here for.

"Well, unfortunately for your libido, Katsumi-chan is not here right now. So she of course cannot fulfill your desires."

Anko's eyes dimmed in disappointment before they lit up with a spark of mischief. She got up as if she wasn't drunk at all and sashayed over to Naruto with a coy look on her face. "Well, it's too bad that there isn't anyone else here who could help me." She hinted. "I think I could give that certain someone an experience he'd never forget." She winked at him before she felt a senbon at her neck and a tongue at her ear.

"Now, you wouldn't think of doing that without me, now would you?" Haku whispered, her presence unnoticed because of Ankos current intoxicated state.

Anko shivered in lust as she realized what was about to happen.

Her trench coat was removed seconds later, and the rest of her clothes were soon to follow. Haku was already naked, having come from taking a relaxing bath, and Naruto had only to remove his boxers and mask. Anko was lad to the bedroom before, as they were in the living room, and she was laid down on the king sized bed as Haku dived forward and buried her face between Anko's thighs as she started licking. Naruto already up and with his long, hard cock level with Anko's face. Anko looked up lustful before she lunged forward and took it all the way down her throat in one move. She started sucking hard, her tongue dancing over the head of his cock as she moaned. Her unexpected skill cause Naruto to last much less time than expected as his cock started twitching as his cum shot down her throat. Haku's tongue did it's work seconds later as Anko came hard, her juices spraying into Haku's waiting mouth.

It was only about a half minute later that Naruto had his hard, throbbing cock lined up with Anko's comparatively small pussy. He pushed in hard and Anko would have screamed if her mouth wasn't already clamped onto Haku's pussy. Naruto started thrusting inside of her as she moaned into Haku, her tongue working overtime as her mind struggled to focus on fulfilling Haku's desires. Naruto started thrusting into her faster as she moaned and started sucking on Haku's clit, Haku moaning loudly as Naruto struggled to last just a little longer so Haku could finish. Seconds later that goal was reached as Haku screamed in pleasure along with Anko and he let go, shooting his cum deep inside Anko before they all collapsed in a heap, a girl on each side of Naruto.

They all held each other and the girls snuggled into each others side as the two girls fell asleep clutching Naruto.

The Next Morning:

Anko woke up with the feeling that she had just had the best sex of her life. She sat up and stretched before she realized that there was no one in bed with her.

She opened her eyes and looked over to see that she was in a hotel room, a suite in fact. The events from the night before hit her again in a rush before she realized that there was a folded piece of paper on the nightstand...a paper with a triangle inside a circle on the outside.

A/N: I didn't expect to go ahead with the voted-for threesome so soon, but I realized that the destruction of Konoha was coming up and it needed to start. Before I get any complaints, no she hasn't been told the entire story. She has been told that she should contact him if she ever gets sick of the hypocrisy that is Konoha. So yeah, a time-skip to the Chunin Exam Finals is probably next. So go ahead, review and help inspire me to write more :D And with that, I must say Sen Ningyu no Sasori OUT!


	39. Chapter 39

The Maelstrom's Revenge

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait guys, but I'm back and I got a library card! Anyway, I'm short on time, so sorry for the wait and on with the chapter!

Naruto was standing in the waiting area with the other finalists in the Chunin Exams. He was waiting for the matches to start, a stoic look on his face. He looked around at the ninja around him as he mused about just how many of them he could take on at once. There wasn't a single person here, short of the Sandaime and the Kazekage, and even the Kazekage would probably lose. He was broken out of his thoughts as Hayate walked out and announced the first match.

"Will Haruno Sakura and Momochi Haku please come down to the arena now."

The two Kunoichi in question met in the ring and dropped into their respective fighting stances.

"The rules are as follows." Hayate declared. "This match is over when a competitor is unconscious, gives up, is killed, or when I say so. All jutsu are allowed. We will begin the match on my mark." He looked between the two and raised his hand in the air. Moments later he dropped it and the match began. "Hajime!"

Sakura lunged forward as Haku pulled out a couple senbon, slipping them between her knuckles to increase the power of her strikes. Sakura missed her initial strike and followed up with a roundhouse kick, which hit nothing but air as Haku struck back quickly, drawing blood from Sakura's leg. Sakura cringed in pain but recovered quickly and struck back with a punch aimed at Haku's jaw. To Sakura's surprise, the punch did nothing and it felt like she had just tried to punch a brick wall. Haku smirked before she made a few handsigns. "Hyouton: Sensatsu Suisho."

Deadly needles of ice formed around them as shot towards Sakura as Haku jumped out of the way. Sakura managed to substitute with a nearby stone and, to the shock of all, the stone was pierced by every needle that hit it. Sakura appeared behind Haku and punched towards the back of her head, aiming for a knockout. To her surprise, the Haku she punched dissolved into water and the real Haku appeared behind her, already making hand seals.

"Owari da Sakura-san. Suition: Bakusui Shouha!"

A massive wave of water was formed, which crashed into Sakura before Haku jumped out of the Tsunami and tackled Sakura to the ground with a senbon held to her neck.

"Winner, Momochi Haku."

Authors's Note: First off, I know Hayate died in canon, but Kabuto died so there was no meeting for him to overhear. Anyway, glad to be back so, Sen Ningyu no Sasori OUT!


End file.
